De Repente é Amor?
by LeticiaM
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se conhecem desde pequenos e se odeiam, mas o que pode acontecer quando, depois de três anos, ele volta e uma aposta acontece? UA
1. Capítulo 1: A volta

Oi, esta é minha primeira fic, ela está sendo postada no orkut, e agora vou tentar postar aqui, como é a primeira vez que eu posto neste site não sei se vai dar certo, todo ajuda será bem vinda espero que gostem de fic. Ah, pesso desculpa por erros de português, pois não tenho ninguém para revisar a minha história.

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus pensonagens não me pertencem e está fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 1: A volta.

Era um lindo dia de verão, no início da última semana das férias de julho (eu sei que julho é inverno, mas eu quis assim), uma linda garota de 15 anos se dirigia para a escada que a levaria para seu quarto no 4 andar, ela tinha cabelos castanho escuros e olhos também castanhos, de repente sua mãe a chama.

Mãe: Kagome, minha filha venha aqui por favor.

Kagome: Sim mãe, o que a senhora quer?

Mãe: Kagome tenho uma notícia para te dar, o Inuyasha chegará amanhã, as três da tarde, mas não precisa recepcioná-lo, o Mirok e a Sango já foram avisados.

Kagome: O...o que? Co...como assim?- ela estava pálida, pensava "Será que meu pior pesadelo irá recomeçar?" - E...eu pensei que ele não iria mais voltar, depois de três anos sem vir aqui nas férias de julho.

Mãe: Você se enganou filha, ele não veio nos últimos três anos porque ele estava ocupado, e você também.- ela vendo a expressão de Kagome - Filha de uma chance ao rapaz vocês não se vêem a três anos, veja você mesma há três anos era uma garotinha e agora é uma moça, com o Inuyasha não deve ter sido diferente agora ele deve ser um moço. Olhe amanhã haverá um jantar de boas-vindas, a presença será obrigatória, não quero ouvir reclamações, o seu vestido de verão favorito já está arrumadinho no seu closet.

Kagome: Tudo bem, vou tentar ser gentil, mas a primeira grosseria que ele fizer, a guerra começa.

Mãe: Bom pelo menos você vai tentar. Pode ir agora.

Kagome para ao pé da escada e diz:

Kagome: Sabe mãe o lado bom é que eu vou poder usar o meu vestido favorito.

E vai para seu quarto.

Em um lugar distante essa notícia também estava sendo dada.

Inuyasha: Como assim? Eu vou pra lá amanhã?

Mãe: Você ouviu muito bem Inuyasha, amanhã bem cedo você vai para o aeroporto.

Inuyasha: Depois se três anos eu pensei que nunca mais ia ter que ver aquela chata da Kagome.

Mãe: Inuyasha não fale assim da menina. Olha vocês dois não se vêem desde os 12 anos, os dois mudaram, olhe você Inuyasha há três anos era pirralho...

Inuyasha: Ei.

Mãe:...e agora você é um moço, a Kagome era uma linda garotinha e agora deve estar uma moça de arrasar corações.

Inuyasha: É de ARRASAR corações, de enfartar os meninos ao verem sua feiúra.

Mãe: INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: Tá, tá bom, OK, calma, eu vou tentar ser legal com ela.- fazendo uma cara que é difícil acreditar.

Mãe: Tá bom vou confiar em você. Agora vá dormir que amanhã o avião sai cedo.

Em seus quartos os dois pensam...

Fim do capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Lembranças.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lembranças

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 2: Lembranças

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam pensando, já havia acontecido tanta coisa entre eles. Os dois se conheciam desde os cinco anos, Inuyasha havia ido pra casa de Kagome pela primeira vez quando tinha essa idade, foi quando ele conheceu Kagome, Mirok e Sango, Mirok e Sango eram filhos de empregados, eles e Kagome se conhecem desde bebês, mesmo sendo filhos de empregados a mãe de Kagome os trata como filhos, ou seja, eles estudam junto com Kagome numa escola particular e tem praticamente tudo que querem (mulher caridosa) e Kagome não os trata diferente, muito menos Inuyasha, os quatro são "amigos" (já saberão do porque das aspas).(Bom voltando ao assunto). Inuyasha freqüentava a casa de Kagome desde os cinco anos em todas as férias de julho até os doze anos, se passaram três anos desde então e agora Inuyasha voltaria.

Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a recordar a mesma lembrança

--Flashback--

Inuyasha, Mirok, Sango e Kagome tinham sete anos, a mãe de Kagome ia leva-los em uma chique sorveteria, os quatro estavam esperando nos jardins já prontos, mas uma coisa os estava incomodando, eles estavam vestidos combinando, Kagome estava vestindo um lindo vestido azul claro e Sango um vestido verde claro, enquanto Inuyasha estava vestindo uma camisa azul claro com shorts e Mirok uma camisa verde clara com shorts. As meninas não estavam incomodadas com este fato, mas Inuyasha sim e convenceu Mirok do mesmo, então bolou um plano. Quando as meninas menos esperavam Inuyasha e Mirok atiraram bolas de lama em seus vestidos, elas revidaram e jogaram bolas de lama neles também e aquilo virou uma verdadeira guerra com lama voando pra tudo quanto é lado, quando a mãe de Kagome veio pegá-los eles estavam sujos de lama dos pés à cabeça. No final ninguém foi à sorveteria e ficaram se odiando durante uma semana.

--Fim do Flashback--

Agora eles só riam de tudo aquilo vendo como eram bobos. Mas agora começavam a pensar em outra lembrança.

--Flashback--

Agora eles tinham oito anos no tempo que Inuyasha ficou fora Kagome começara a ler e Sango a costurar, as duas ficavam muito concentradas naquilo e não brincavam com os meninos, no começo eles gostaram de elas não ficarem amolando eles, mas depois começaram a ficar irritados por elas não ligarem pra eles. Então um belo dia Kagome estava lendo um livro e Sango costurando uma almofada de coração, as duas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras perto da piscina enquanto faziam isso, a mãe de Kagome chamou as crianças para tomar sorvete, as meninas foram deixando suas coisas lá, mas os meninos não foram, por mais que quisessem tomar sorvete aquilo era mais importante.

Quando as meninas voltaram encontraram a almofada de Sango toda cortado e o livro de Kagome todo estraçalhado dentro da piscina, Sango começou a chorar na hora a almofada estava dando muito trabalho, mas ela já estava terminando, Kagome também tinha vontade de chorar, estava na metade do livro e ela estava adorando a história, mas achou melhor se controlar e consolar a amiga, enquanto isso Inuyasha e Mirok estavam morrendo de rir das duas do lado oposto da piscina. Foi então que Kagome chegou de fininho e empurrou os dois dentro da água, os dois foram pegos de surpresa, engoliram muita água e ainda estragaram seus carrinhos de controle remoto que estava nas mãos deles quanto caíram.

Os quatro ficaram se odiando durante o resto das férias.

--Fim do Flashback--

Os dois sentiram muito ódio um do outro relembrando aquilo, Kagome sentiu mais porque também se lembrou que depois daquilo ela sempre tinha que ler escondido ou durante a madrugada e nas poucas vezes que ela se descuidou Inuyasha queimou, rasgou, jogou na piscina seus livros, ela tinha muita raiva dele por aquilo.

Outra coisa que Kagome não gostava era Inuyasha tratar seu amigo Kouga mal, sempre que Kouga ia lá nas férias e Inuyasha estava lá, Inuyasha começava a atazanar Kouga e em poucos minutos os dois estavam rolando no chão numa briga feroz. Inuyasha também se lembrava disso e isto só o fazia lembrar que odiava Kouga, por que Kouga sempre tinha que ficar indo na casa de Kagome e ficar brincando com ela? Ele não sabia porque, mas aquilo o deixava nervoso.

A única vez que Inuyasha e Kagome trabalharam juntos foi pra juntar Mirok e Sango.

--Flashback--

Isso foi quanto eles tinham 12 anos, os dois haviam percebido que Mirok e Sango se gostavam, mas aqueles dois (Mirok e Sango) não davam o braço a torcer, então Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram um plano. Kagome e Inuyasha conseguiram levar e trancar Mirok e Sango no sótão, quando eles os tiraram de lá Mirok e Sango tinham se acertado e estavam juntos.

--Fim do Flashback--

E aqueles dois continuavam namorando firme. Aquilo foi a única coisa que Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram juntos sem brigar.

E a única coisa fofa que Inuyasha fizera para Kagome também havia sido quando tinham 12 anos.

--Flashback--

Os quatro estavam indo a uma cachoeira que ficava ali perto, quando chegaram lá Inuyasha disse que Kagome não deveria ficar de biquíni porque era muito gorda, mesmo Kagome sendo de uma magreza invejável, Kagome se ofendeu muito e saiu correndo e chorando, Mirok e Sango ficaram olhando para Inuyasha de cara feia, agora eles estavam juntos, de repente Inuyasha se deu conta de que Kagome não havia pegado a trilha, então falou para Mirok e Sango voltarem, enquanto ele ia procurar Kagome e se ele não voltasse em 2 horas e meia eles deveriam avisar o ocorrido a alguém na mansão. Longe dali Kagome parara de correr e viu que estava perdida então começou a gritar chamando os outros e continuou andando procurando a trilha, foi então que ela caiu em um buraco fundo, torcei o tornozelo quando caiu e não conseguia sair do buraco, então ficou lá chorando. Enquanto isso Inuyasha ia seguindo o cheiro de Kagome, era um pouco difícil porque ela havia corrido. Passado uma hora o cheiro ficou forte e Inuyasha ouviu um choro baixinho e achou Kagome no buraco, a ajudou a sair dali e a carregou nas costas de volta a cachoeira e depois pegou a trilha e levou-a a mansão. A mãe de Kagome chamou um médico, ele disse que não havia sido nada grave, receitou um remédio para passar no tornozelo, enfaixou-o e deu ordem para que ficasse na cama durante uma semana e que o chamasse quando esse tempo terminasse.

Inuyasha foi vê-la duas vezes. Na primeira ele se desculpou e disse que ele só falava essas coisas para perturba-la, mas tudo não passava de brincadeira e Kagome agradeceu por ele ter a achado e carregado-a até sua casa, ele saiu do quarto muito encabulado. E na segunda vez foi se despedir dela. Aquela havia sido a última vez que eles se viram.

--Fim do Flashback--

Agora depois de relembrar tudo aquilo eles não sabiam como seria seu reencontro, a única coisa que sabiam, apesar de tudo, era que eles se odiavam.

Fim do capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: O dia da chegada


	3. Capítulo 3: O dia da chegada

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 3: O dia da chegada

No dia seguinte, o dia da chegada de Inuyasha, Kagome acordou cedo e saiu para fazer sua corrida matinal, ela fazia isso quase todos os dias, saia sem tênis e descia as escadas sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém, quando chegava na porta colocava seus tênis e seu ipod nos ouvidos e saia correndo, quando voltava ninguém ainda tinha acordado, naquele dia enquanto corria ela pensava em tudo que aconteceria naquele dia e o que ela faria, e assim decidiu que às 14:00 horas subiria para seu quarto e não sairia de lá até a hora do jantar para não encontrar Inuyasha, voltou pra casa e fez as coisas que costumava fazer.

Às três horas da tarde Inuyasha chegou e encontrou Mirok, Sango e a mãe de Kagome na entrada da casa (mansão) esperando para recepcioná-lo, Kagome não estava lá, ele estranhou afinal geralmente ela era obrigada a recepcioná-lo com os outros. Depois de cumprimentar seus amigos e a mãe de Kagome, como ele estava com saudades, não se dera conta disso e depois foi olhar a casa, ela não havia mudado muito.

Em outro ponto da casa Kagome estava entretida lendo um livro, pra variar, como seus amigos diriam (é que meus amigos dizem a mesma coisa), mas ela não estava em seu quarto, havia perdido a hora e nem havia se dado conta de que Inuyasha já havia chegado.

Inuyasha continuava explorando a casa até que viu alguém lendo deitado em um sofá, uma menina (bom, pra ele, praticamente uma mulher), ela estava vestindo um short jeans curtíssimo e uma regata rosa. Inuyasha ficava com tudo quanto é menina que ele achava bonita e, como não havia reconhecido a menina, a cantou.

Então a menina ergueu o olhar encontrando o dele, na hora Inuyasha reconheceu aquele olhar e se arrependeu do que havia falado, a menina era Kagome, ela havia mudado muito naqueles três anos, estava linda, de arrasar corações como sua mãe tinha dito, mas Kagome estava muito nervosa.

Kagome também o havia reconhecido e não gostara da cantada.

Kagome: Inuyasha seu idiota! – ficando de pé.- Seu grosso, tarado!

Inuyasha: Ca...calma Ka...kagome, ca...calma.

Kagome: Para de gaguejar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: De...desculpa e...eu não tinha te reconhecido. Você mudou muito.

Kagome: É. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, você cresceu, mas vejo que continua o mesmo idiota, burro de sempre, só as burradas mudaram, subiram de nível, agora são burradas de um moleque de quinze anos, não é mesmo?

Inuyasha: Fica quieta Kagome! E eu vejo que você só mudou por fora, porque por dentro continua a mesma chata.

Kagome: Bom, eu não preciso ficar aqui escutando isso, com licença, até o jantar, Inuyasha.

E foi embora, deixando Inuyasha sozinho com cara de bobo.

Inuyasha pensava "Eu falei aquilo, mas ela não mudou só na aparência, ela também mudou na forma de agir, antigamente nós continuaríamos brigando por um bom tempo, mas ela saiu e me deixou falando sozinho, com certeza ela amadureceu, pelo menos um pouco. Peraí o que está acontecendo comigo? Que sentimento estranho é esse que eu estou sentindo enquanto penso na Kagome? Nunca senti isso antes. Que coisa estranha. Onde será que o Mirok e a Sango estão? Vou procurar eles".

E foi atrás deles.

Enquanto isso, Kagome chegou em seu quarto e deitou em sua cama, ela pensava: "Ai que vergonha eu passei, o Inuyasha dando em cima de mim daquele jeito, mas foi só porque ele não tinha me reconhecido, se ele soubesse que era eu ele nunca teria feito aquilo, será que eu mudei tanto assim? Pro Inuyasha não me reconhecer devo ter mudado bastante nesses três anos. E ele também mudou tanto, ele está tão bonito. Ai, ai, ai, o que é que eu estou dizendo? Devo estar ficando louca. Vou parar de pensar nisso e ler meu livro que eu ganho mais".

Inuyasha: O que?! Vai ter um jantar de boas vindas pra mim e até o pai da Kagome vai estar presente? Então foi por isso que a Kagome falou até o jantar.

Sango: Ué, você já encontrou a Kagome? Ela me disse que ia passar a tarde no quarto dela.

Inuyasha: Então ela deve ter perdido a hora.

Sango: Perdido a hora para o que, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Para não me encontrar, oras.

Sango e Mirok com gotas na cabeça.

Mirok: Então como foi seu reencontro?

Inuyasha: Foi um pouco bagunçado.

Sango: O que aconteceu, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: É que eu não reconheci a Kagome e dei em cima dela.

Mirok e Sango: O QUE?!

Inuyasha: Que isso gente, foi sem querer.

Sango: A Kagome deve ter ficado bem brava.

Inuyasha: É, eu pensei que fosse apanhar.

Mirok e Sango novamente com gotas na cabeça.

Mirok: Então Inuyasha como vão as coisas na sua cidade?

E assim a tarde passou, com Kagome lendo e os outros conversando.

Quando eram 18:00 cada um foi para seu quarto se arrumar para o jantar que seria às 19:30. Os quatro tinham uma ala de um andar só para eles, de um lado, o da janela, ficavam os quartos de Kagome e Inuyasha, do outro lado ficavam os de Sango e Mirok e na parede entre os lados ficava uma grande sala onde eles ficavam conversando, lá tinha desde televisão, dvd, mesa de jogos à um mini cinema, além de ter uma ala só para as meninas e uma só para os meninos, lá eles passavam muito tempo.

Às 19:20 os meninos já haviam decido e esperavam as meninas, Inuyasha usava uma camisa azul escura e calça jeans e Mirok uma camisa verde e uma calça jeans (afinal o jantar era meio formal).

Inuyasha, irritado: Como elas estão demorando.

Mirok: Calma, elas são assim mesmo.

Depois de cinco minutos as meninas aparecem, Sango usava uma bata de alças roxo claro com detalhes em branco e decote em v, uma saia um palmo abaixo do joelho jeans de lavagem clara e corte reto e uma sandália rasteira branca.

Quando a namorada chegou Mirok deu um selinho nela.

Mirok: Você está linda.

Sango, dando outro selinho: Obrigada.

Então Kagome apareceu, ela estava usando um vestido de alças grossas branco com grandes flores rosas estampadas que ficava pouco acima do joelho de saia levemente rodada e decote reto e uma sandália de salto anabela (não sei se escreve assim) não muito alta com fitas pressas no tornozelo.

Inuyasha pensando: "Como a Kagome está linda", quase babando.

Kagome quando vê Inuyasha se lembra do ocorrido mais cedo e fica com raiva, mas não deixa que os outros percebam.

Kagome: Inuyasha fecha a boca, senão daqui a pouco vai começar a cair baba.

Inuyasha se dá conta de que estava de boca aberta e a fecha. Como não tinha uma resposta boa, simplesmente disse:

Inuyasha: Vai cuidar da sua vida Kagome. (resposta péssima e sem sentido) Vamos pra sala de jantar gente?

Mirok: Vamos.

E foram, Kagome também estava indo quando Sango a segura pelo braço, Kagome a olha.

Sango: Preciso falar com você.

Kagome: Ta, o que foi?

Sango: Kagome o Inuyasha me disse que ele te cantou, é verdade?

Kagome: É sim, ele contou isso pra você é?

Sango: E pro Mirok também.

Kagome: Aqueleeeeee... Huuuuuuuuug.

Sango, com gota na cabeça: Calma amiga.

Kagome, contando até dez: Tudo bem, eu to calma, não vou deixar aquele chato me deixar nervosa. Vamos.

Sango: Vamos.

E foram chegaram lá e encontraram os meninos e os pais de Kagome, durante o jantar conversaram, foi tudo, para a surpresa de todos, muito calmo, calmo até demais com aqueles dois juntos. Na verdade os dois estavam se ignorando. Depois do jantar todos foram pra sala de estar conversar com uma leve música ao fundo.

Mãe de Kagome: Já que isto é jantar de boas vindas, porque não fazemos uma coisa diferente e dançamos. Eu e meu marido, Sango e Mirok e Inuyasha e Kagome.

Inuyasha e Kagome sabiam que aquilo não era um pedido, por mais que parecesse, e sim uma ordem, então não discutiram e se levantaram. A música era calma e envolvente. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam de frente um para o outro, os outros já estavam dançando, Inuyasha estava com medo de Kagome então não se mexia.

Kagome, falando baixinho: Anda logo, eu não quero levar uma bronca da minha mãe.

Então eles começaram a dançar, eles acharam que aquilo seria terrível, mas os dois estavam se sentindo muito bem. Quando a música estava quase acabando Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome:

Inuyasha: Você está linda. – ele não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo, mas disse.

Kagome ficou surpresa, sem palavras, só ficou quieta e continuou a dançar. Quando a música acabou cada um foi para seu quarto.

Inuyasha e Kagome não paravam de pensar no que havia acontecido.

Fim do capítulo três.

Próximo capítulo: Mudanças.

Como os primeiros capitulos são curtos e a fic é nova aqui decidi postar os três primeiros capítulos, então por hoje paro por aqui.

Só posso postar nos fins de semana, então próximo sábado se ouverem reviwes eu posto.

Tchau e até.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mudanças

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Responderei as reviews no final do capítulo.

Capítulo 4: Mudanças.

Kagome e Inuyasha não conseguiam dormir, não conseguiam parar de pensar no que havia acontecido, os dois pensavam porque Inuyasha teria dito aquilo. Kagome já desistira de tentar dormir e pensar sobre aquilo, então resolveu ler seu livro para relaxar e parar de pensar naquilo, como estava calor decidiu ler na sacada de seu quarto, ela estava usando uma camisola rosa claro curta e um short branco um palmo acima do joelho, ela saiu se sentou em na cadeira que ficava na sacada e começou a ler.

Inuyasha também havia decidido parar de tentar dormir e pensar, então resolver dar uma volta na orla da floresta que ficava ao lado da casa.

Kouga o amigo de Kagome brigava muito com seus pais, ele era um pouco rebelde para uma pessoa rica, então quando isso acontecia ele ia para a floresta que ficava na propriedade da mansão Higurashi, Kagome havia dado permissão a ele para fazê-lo já que eram amigos, ele fazia isso desde dos seus doze anos, depois que Inuyasha foi embora e às vezes ele ficava na orla da floresta esperando para que Kagome o visse para conversarem ou apenas para admirara-la de longe, naquela noite Kouga havia brigado com seus pais e no momento se encontrava na orla da floresta perto do quarto de Kagome à observa-la.

Inuyasha continuava andando pela orla da floresta, foi então que alcançou o quarto de Kagome, a viu na sacada lendo tranqüilamente, quando olhou para frente, avistou, em frente à sacada de Kagome na orla da floresta, alguém observando-a, então saiu correndo para alcançar a pessoa, quando chegou lá viu que era Kouga.

Inuyasha: Lobo fedido, sabia que esse cheiro era familiar.

Kouga: Inuyasha o que você está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha: Eu voltei, te peguei de surpresa, não é? E você, o que está fazendo aqui espiando a Kagome?

Kouga: Eu não estava espiando a Kagome.

Então os dois começaram uma briga e saíram rolando pelo chão.

De repente Kagome ouviu o som de uma discussão vindo da orla da floresta, ela se levantou e foi ver o que estava acontecendo da sacada, então viu Inuyasha e Kouga discutindo a ponto de brigar, então, ela saiu correndo e desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que consegui, estava com medo os dois se machucassem, pois sabia que ambos eram muito fortes. Quando chegou lá os dois estavam rolando no chão (se lembrem que ela é uma corredora, por isso chegou rápido).

Kagome: Parem com isso vocês dois. – não falou muito alto para não fazer muito barulho.

Os dois pararam ao ouvirem sua voz.

Inuyasha: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kagome: Eu ouvi vocês discutindo da sacada do meu quarto, o que deu em vocês, hein?

Inuyasha: Esse lobo fedido estava te espiando Kagome.

Kagome: Não, não estava. – e se virando para Kouga – Você brigou outra vez com seus pais?

Kouga: Sim. E eu não estava espiando a Kagome, Inuyasha, só estava esperando que ela me visse para nós conversarmos, mas fiz isso sem saber que você estava aqui, senão nem teria vindo.

Kagome: Tudo bem Kouga, mas acho melhor você ir embora ou ficar dentro da floresta, para não arrumar mais confusão. – a última parte ela falou especialmente para Inuyasha.

Kouga: Tá, tchau Kagome. – e foi floresta adentro.

Quando Kouga já estava longe.

Inuyasha: Desde quando ele vem aqui a essa hora da noite e fica na floresta?

Kagome: Desde que você foi embora mais ou menos, um pouco depois, ele vem quando briga com os pais.

Inuyasha: Hum. Eu acho que ele gosta de você. – Inuyasha sempre mandava essa quando queria ficar com uma menina e o melhor amigo dela atrapalhava, o menino gostando ou não da garota, e sempre funcionava, afastando a menina do amigo, mas desta vez ele só fazia isso porque não gostava de Kouga, pelo menos ele achava que era por isso.

Kagome: É, eu sei.

Inuyasha: É ver...O quê? Como assim?

Kagome: O Kouga se declarou para mim a uns dois anos atrás.

Inuyasha: E o que você respondeu?

Kagome: Que eu, infelizmente, não gostava dele daquele jeito, mesmo ele sendo um menino gentil e bonzinho, ao contrário de você, e que, quem sabe um dia meus sentimentos mudassem.

Inuyasha: O que você deu esperanças para ele?!

Kagome: Eu não queria acabar com o menino, mesmo não gostando dele daquele jeito eu gostava dele como amigo e, além disso, eu falei a verdade quem sabe um dia meus sentimentos mudem.

Inuyasha: A fala sério, você descobriu que ele gosta de você, deu o fora nele e ainda continua sendo amiga dele?

Kagome: Exatamente, Inuyasha. Bom agora eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e dormir e você deveria fazer o mesmo, voltar para o seu quarto e dormir, porque já é tarde e amanhã nós vamos acordar cedo para ir à cachoeira e não vamos esperar ninguém, ouviu? Boa noite.

E assim ela voltou para a casa e ele foi junto.

De manhã bem cedo, antes de todos acordarem Kagome foi fazer sua corrida, ouvindo o som do último CD da Kelly Clarkson, My December, depois voltou e foi tomar seu banho, ninguém havia acordado, pelo menos ainda.

Quando Kagome começou a tomar banho, Inuyasha acordou com o som do chuveiro e de muito mau humor por ter sido acordado tão cedo.

Kagome terminou seu banho, colocou suas roupas dentro do banheiro, ela colocou um biquíni azul escuro com detalhes em azul claro e por cima uma regata azul clara e um short branco, penteou os cabelos molhados e saiu do banheiro, que ficava em seu quarto (cada quarto tinha um banheiro, com direito a chuveiro e banheira), então ela levou um grande susto, encontrou Inuyasha sentado no pé de sua cama, emburrado e com cara de sono.

Inuyasha: Você me acordou com o barulho do chuveiro. Por que você acordou tão cedo, no meio das férias e foi tomar banho?

Kagome: Agradeça por não ter te acordado mais cedo, eu acordei faz um tempão, fui correr, corro todo dia de manhã e quando chego tomo banho, acho bom se acostumar, bem que você não vai precisar, afinal vai ficar menos de uma semana mesmo.

Inuyasha: Desde quando você corre todo dia de manhã?

Kagome: Desde aquela vez que você disse que eu era gorda, lembra, quando eu me perdi na floresta e machuquei o tornozelo, quando meu tornozelo melhorou eu comecei a correr, porque eu vi como eu podia correr rápido naquele dia, porque eu tinha que fortalecer meu tornozelo e porque eu não ia deixar você me insultar novamente. Comecei por esses motivos e depois passei a correr só por esporte e prazer e continuo até hoje.

Inuyasha: Então, parece que a culpa foi minha, não é mesmo? Eu criei um monstro.

Kagome: Hahaha. Agora dá para você sair do meu quarto, por favor? E se eu fosse você não voltava a dormir, o café da manhã é daqui a 20 minutos, é melhor você tomar um banho para tirar essa cara de morto e vê se não enrola, nós vamos sair logo depois do café da manhã.

Inuyasha, saindo do quarto: Sim, senhora capitã.

Kagome: Idiota.

Vinte minutos mais tarde estavam Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Mirok e a mãe de Kagome tomando café da manhã, o pai de Kagome já havia ido para capital trabalhar na noite passada depois da dança, novamente todos estavam achando estranho a calma.

Mãe de Kagome: Então vocês quatro vão a cachoeira depois do café?

Kagome: Vamos sim, mãe.

Mãe de Kagome: Tomem cuidado, não vão se machucar.

Kagome: Fique tranqüila mãe, nós vamos tomar cuidado.

Só Kagome respondia porque era a única que estava realmente acordada, enquanto os outros ainda estavam meio dormindo.

Depois de terminarem o café e escovarem os dentes, foram para a floresta, para se chegar na cachoeira era preciso pegar uma trilha um pouco íngreme que ia da orla da floresta até a cachoeira e assim foram. Quando chegaram na cachoeira estavam loucos para cair na água.

Quando Kagome ficou só de biquíni Inuyasha se segurou para não ficar de boca aberta, agora ele tinha certeza que Kagome havia mudado muito fisicamente, ela estava linda, mas ele não deixou que ela percebesse que ele havia achado isso.

Foi uma manhã muito tranqüila, Inuyasha e Kagome não se falaram, mas pelo menos não brigaram. Às onze horas eles voltaram para a mansão.

Os quatro ficaram a tarde inteira na sala de entretenimento coletiva (coletiva, porque também havia mais duas salas de entretenimento, uma só para as meninas e uma só para os meninos), os meninos jogando sinuca e bambolim (binbolim) e as meninas vendo alguns filmes.

À noite jantaram e cada um foi para seu quarto, foram dormir cedo porque estavam cansados. O último pensamento de Inuyasha antes de cair no sono foi: "Como aconteceram mudanças nesses últimos três anos em que eu não vim para cá, teve esse negócio do Kouga vir para cá quando briga com os pais, o fato de ele ter se declarado para a Kagome, Kagome correndo todo dia de manhã, a Kagome mudou tanto, ela mudou fisicamente e também amadureceu. Que outras coisas ainda irão mudar?" E então ele adormeceu, deixando essa pergunta no ar, o que ainda iria mudar?

No dia seguinte quando Inuyasha desceu para o café da manhã Kagome, Sango e Mirok já estavam lá, ele não havia acordado com o barulho do chuveiro de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Bom dia.

Todos: Bom dia.

Inuyasha: Kagome você não foi correr hoje?

Kagome: Fui sim, por que?

Inuyasha: Porque eu não acordei com o som do seu chuveiro.

Kagome: Bom pra você.

Inuyasha: Então, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

Mirok: Eu e as meninas vamos comprar roupas para ir à escola.

Inuyasha: Que coisa chata.

Mirok: Concordo. Em outras palavras, eu vou comprar algumas roupas nas primeiras lojas e depois vou esperar e carregar as sacolas delas.

As meninas olharam de cara feia para ele.

Inuyasha: Então eu vou pra te fazer companhia enquanto elas compram as roupas.

Mirok: Valeu cara.

Então a mãe de Kagome chegou.

Mãe de Kagome: Meninos tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês.

Fim do capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Notícia, compras e vestidos.

Espero que tenham gostado. Bom, Inuyasha viu que muitas coisas mudaram nos três anos em que ele não foi passar as férias na mansão Higurashi. Qual será a notícia que a mãe da Kagome tem para falar para eles? Alguém arrisca um palpite?

Reviews:

Meyllin: Oi. Muito obrigado. Continuando.

Sophie-sama: Oi. Pois é, acabei colocando ele toda hora de azul, acho que é porque gosto da cor. Quanto as dicas, muito obrigado por elas, bom na parte das lembranças foi meio que intecional não ter falas, porque eles só estavam relembrando e quanto a cantada foi falta de criatividade mesmo. Esses meio que foram erros de primeiros capítulos, acho que os próximos estão um pouco melhores em relação a esses aspectos, só não posso ter certeza, já que faz mais de um ano que eu escrevi esses capítulos.

Tchau e até gente.

P.S.: Deixem reviews por favor e façam um projeto de escritora (entende-se eu) feliz.

É só clicar nesse botaozinho ai.


	5. Capítulo 5: Notícia, compras e vestidos

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Meio triste por ter reviews, mas lá vai.

Capítulo 5: Notícia, compras e vestidos.

Mãe de Kagome: Meninos tenho um notícia para dar a vocês.

Todos ficaram um pouco tensos.

Kagome: Mãe, diga logo.

Mãe de Kagome: Certo, bom, eu e a mãe do Inuyasha conversamos e ele vai ficar e estudar aqui durante o final da oitava série, junto com vocês três. E ele também vai ter que comprar roupas para ir a escola hoje, já que usava uniforme na outra escala. Com licença.— e se retirou rapidamente, com medo da reação que a notícia provocasse.

Inuyasha ficou um pouco feliz já que na outra escola não tinha amigos, os motivos eram vários em primeiro lugar ele ficava com todas as meninas que achava bonita e depois as dispensava sem mais nem menos, bom estas não eram amigas deles, depois tinha os amigos dessas meninas que, também, não eram amigos dele já que ele tinha magoado as amigas deles, depois tinha os outros meninos que tinham inveja dele ou que gostavam das meninas que ele havia ficado e, depois, magoado, estes, igualmente, não eram amigos dele e por último havia as meninas que ele não havia ficado por não achá-las atraentes ou por achá-las feias, estas se sentiam ofendidas e não eram amigas dele, até os professores rejeitavam ele um pouco. Agora ele teria a companhia de seus amigos Mirok e Sango e até um pouco de Kagome. Ao mesmo tempo ele estava com medo da reação de Kagome.

Mirok estava feliz por Inuyasha, pois sabia dos problemas do amigo, mas estava preocupado com Kagome.

E Sango também estava feliz por Inuyasha, mesmo não sabendo dos problemas do amigo, e estava preocupada com a amiga.

Kagome estava pálida e em estado de choque, ela não se mexia ou falava, estava com a boca um pouco aberta e com um pedaço de pão que estava na mão suspenso no ar.

Sango: Kagome, oi tem alguém em casa? – nenhuma resposta – Vamos Kagome, coloque o pão no prato, feche a boca e me siga. – Kagome obedeceu como se fosse um zumbi e Sango a levou para o quarto de Kagome.

Os meninos ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

Mirok: Será que ela...

Inuyasha: está bem?

No quarto de Kagome.

Sango a levou ao banheiro e jogou um pouco de água no rosto de Kagome, tirando-a do transe.

Kagome: Ai, Sango, para com isso.

Sango: Kagome, tá tudo bem com você?

Kagome, sentando na cama: Tá tudo bem sim, foi só o choque. Sabe, só de pensar que agora eu vou ter que agüentar a Kikyo e o Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo eu fiquei daquele jeito. Mas, sabe, eu fiquei até um pouco feliz pelo Inuyasha, depois de saber que... ops. – e colocou as mãos na boca.

Sango, sentando-se a seu lado na cama: Depois de saber o que, hein, Kagome? Fala vai.

Kagome: Tá bom, mas só se você prometer não falar nada, nem pro Inuyasha, nem pro Mirok e nem pra ninguém.

Sango: Tá bom, eu prometo. Agora fala.

Kagome: Sabe aquela vez no verão passado que o Mirok quebrou o computador dele e ficou proibido de usar qualquer outro computador até o dele estar consertado e isso ia levar um mês? – Sango assentiu com a cabeça. – Bom teve um dia que eu estava no MSN e sai do meu quarto para tomar um sorvete, e você sabe que eu tenho o Inuyasha adicionado, mesmo que eu não fale com ele, quando eu voltei tinha uma caixa de texto, de uma conversa com Inuyasha, ela dizia assim...

Sango: Como assim, você leu?

Kagome: Só o começo, estava escrito assim:

Kagominha para Inuyasha 100%:

Oi Inuyasha, não se assusta não, é o Mirok que tá falando, meu computador quebrou e fui proibido de mexer em outro até ele voltar do conserto, por isso aproveitei que a Kagome saiu do quarto. E ai como vão as coisas?

Inuyasha 100% para Kagominha:

Oi Mirok, você sabe o de sempre, sem amigos.....

Ai eu parei de ler e fechei a janela, eu acho que o Mirok ouviu os meus passos e saiu com tanta pressa que esqueceu da fechar ela, só minimizou.

Sango: Então o Inuyasha não tem amigos?

Kagome: É o que parece, por isso eu fiquei um pouco feliz por ele, porque aqui ele tem você e o Mirok de amigos.

Sango: É verdade, bom então agora que você está melhor vamos trocar de roupa, pegar nossas bolsas e descer que os meninos já devem estar esperando a gente. – e foi para seu quarto.

Kagome colocou um bamba, uma saia estampada branca com flores vermelhas que ficava quatro dedos acima do joelho, uma camiseta de alças com decote em v branca com alguns detalhes em miçanga, pegou sua bolsa creme, encontrou com Sango e desceu.

O motorista os levou até o centro e disse que voltaria para pegá-los às três horas.

Como Mirok havia previsto ele e Inuyasha compraram todas as roupas que precisavam, blusas, bermudas, calças, tênis, casacos, além de mochilas novas, compraram roupas mais frescas, pois ainda era final de verão, até chegar o inverno ainda ia demorar, e ficaram esperando as meninas e carregando suas compras, as meninas compraram camisetas, blusas com vários tipos de decotes, túnicas, saias, calças, bermudas, vestidos, sapatilhas, sandálias, tênis, bambas, pulseiras, anéis, brincos, colares, acessórios de cabelo, alguns casacos mais leves e bolsas para levar o material. Ao meio dia todos foram almoçar, comeram hambúrgueres e batatas fritas, tomaram refrigerantes e depois sorvetes de casquinha (me deu até fome agora), depois compraram mais algumas coisas e os meninos sentaram para descansar um pouco, estavam exaustos, eles não conseguiam entender como as meninas não estavam cansadas, enquanto eles ficavam descansando as meninas foram olhar alguns vestidos mais formais, estavam pensando no baile de formatura no final do ano, ainda não sabiam que vestidos iam usar e nenhum as agradava, depois o motorista chegou e eles voltaram para a mansão. Ficaram os quatro na sala coletiva o resto da tarde, depois jantaram e depois as meninas foram para a sua sala privativa.

Sango: Algum vestido na vitrine te agradou?

Kagome: Não e a você?

Sango: Também não, mas Kagome você já tem alguma idéia do vestido que você quer?

Kagome: Tenho sim e você?

Sango: Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Kagome: Verdade? Por que eu imaginei um vestido que ficaria lindo em você, acho que você ia gostar.

Sango: Kagome tive uma idéia, e se a gente fizer os nossos próprios vestidos?

Kagome: Boa idéia, eu desenho os vestidos e arrumo os panos, as linhas e tudo mais, você faz os moldes e me ajuda a costurar o meu. O que você acha?

Sango: Que a gente também vai precisar de duas máquinas de costura novas.

Kagome: Você acha que vai dar tempo?

Sango: Claro, se a gente começar logo, afinal vamos ter mais de quatro meses para fazê-los.

Kagome: Então tá fechado, mas nós não vamos contar a ninguém, talvez só a minha mãe pra gente conseguir o material e a sua para ajudar a gente a fazer os moldes.

Sango: Certo, é um segredo. E ai como você imagina os vestidos?

Kagome: Eu imagino os vestidos assim...

Fim do capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Volta às aulas.


	6. Capítulo 6: Volta às aulas

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou as reviews no final do capítulo.

Capítulo 6: Volta às aulas.

Já haviam se passado uns três dias depois das compras e as aulas começariam no dia seguinte, todos estavam ansiosos.

O dia da volta às aulas havia chegado, Kagome acordou bem cedo, quando ainda estava escuro, com o início das aulas Kagome tinha que acordar mais cedo do que nas férias, porque tinha que fazer sua corrida, tomar banho, se arrumar, tomar seu café e ir para a escola, o que mais levava tempo era se arrumar. Então Kagome fez como sempre, saiu silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém e foi correr. Quando voltou foi tomar seu banho e Inuyasha novamente foi acordado pelo som do chuveiro e novamente estava de muito mau humor, pois no primeiro dia de aula é que ele não queria ser acordado mais cedo, então ele foi para o quarto de Kagome esperar ela sair do banho para reclamar com ela, enquanto isso todos continuavam dormindo.

Kagome terminou seu banho, se secou e penteou seus cabelos molhados, mas para seu azar ela não planejara se trocar no banheiro, pois ainda não sabia o que iria vestir, então ela se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Quando ela saiu do banheiro levou um susto tão grande ao ver Inuyasha sentado no pé de sua cama que quase deixou cair a toalha (imagina que desastre), ela corou descontroladamente e voltou para o banheiro só ficando com a cabeça para fora.

Kagome: Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse respirando fundo.

Inuyasha, com a maior cara de cínico: Você me acordou de novo com o barulho do chuveiro, só vim reclamar.

Kagome: Inuyasha, no momento eu só tenho quatro coisas pra te falar, em primeiro lugar por que você não usa tampões de ouvido para dormir, em segundo lugar nunca mais entre no meu quarto sem permissão, em terceiro lugar fique longe de mim e em quarto lugar SAI DO MEU QUARTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Com o grito Inuyasha saiu correndo do quarto, quando ele saiu Kagome saiu do banheiro e trancou a porta do quarto.

Kagome: Idiota.

E foi escolher a roupa que iria usar, com tantas roupas novas ficava difícil decidir qual usar no primeiro dia de aula, por fim ela escolheu uma bermuda branca que ficava pouco acima do joelho, uma túnica lilás de alças largas com decote reto e uma sapatilha branca baixa, colocou um par de brincos de coração roxos, um colar em forma de estrela prateado, uma pulseira prata para combinar com o colar e seu relógio, então foi arrumar os cabelos, secou-os e deixou eles soltos, passou um brilho labial e colocou um pouco de sombra branca só para iluminar um pouco, a maquiagem era pouca, mas era o bastante para ela, então ela pegou sua bolsa-mochila, que era roxo claro com corações brancos e desceu para tomar o café, quando chegou ninguém havia descido ainda, mas a mesa já estava posta, então ela se sentou e começou a tomar seu café da manhã.

Uns dez minutos mais tarde Inuyasha, Mirok e Sango chegaram.

Kagome: Bom dia, Sango. Bom dia, Mirok. – e ignorou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, se sentando: Bom dia para você também Kagome.

Kagome só ignorou, fingiu que ele não existia, ela estava muito brava com ele.

Kagome terminou o café primeiro, escovou seus dentes e ficou esperando os outros, algum tempo depois ela, Mirok e Sango já estavam esperando no carro por Inuyasha, que estava atrasado, quando ele chegou e Kagome passou por ele para entrar no carro, pois eles estavam esperando do lado de fora do carro, ela sussurrou:

Kagome: Pelo visto da próxima vez eu vou ter que te acordar com o chuveiro mais cedo.

Chegaram na escola e depois de irem em seus armários pegarem seu material para as próximas aulas e deixarem algumas coisas neles, eles foram para a sala de aula, mas ainda teriam uns minutos antes das aulas começarem, Inuyasha iria ficar na sala deles (que surpresa).

Sango, falando baixo: Você viu como a Kikyo está vestida? Ela está ridícula e acha que está arrasando.

Kikyo estava vestindo uma roupa pesada de inverno, botas de cano longo, blusa de manga comprida e gola alta, casaco e cachecol.

Kagome: Ela deve estar com calor, acho que ela queria ser a primeira a usar a coleção de inverno.

Sango: É, mas veja bem que ela não está derrubando uma gota de suor, isso prova que ela é a rainha do gelo. Ih, olha só o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava olhando para a Kikyo e quase babando.

Kagome: Ele tá caidinho por ela, os dois formam um casal perfeito, se eles ficarem juntos vão poder atazanar a minha vida juntos.

Kagome disse isso pois geralmente a vida dela era assim, Inuyasha a atormentava durante as férias de julho (menos nos últimos três anos e agora claro) e Kikyo tratava de infernizar sua vida durante o período letivo, então eles fariam o casal perfeito (atazanando a Kagome até que a morte os separe).

Do outro lado da sala, duas pessoas também tinham percebido o interesse de Inuyasha (fica meio difícil não perceber isso quando a pessoa está quase babando).

Kagura: Narak não é por nada não mais o aluno novo está babando pela sua querida Kikyo.

Narak: Kagura não me venha fazer comentários infelizes, eu já percebi o que se passa.

Kagura: E o que planeja fazer? Já tem um plano para tirá-lo do caminho antes que ele vire um estorvo?

Narak: Kagura, Kagura, enquanto você vai, eu já fui e voltei duas vezes. Claro que eu já tenho um plano, que no caso os únicos envolvidos que ficarão felizes ao seu final seremos eu e a Kikyo.

Kagura: Então qual é o plano? Espero que eu não tenha que sujar as minhas mãos, porque eu só quero ficar em paz até o baile de formatura (do fundamental), no qual eu vou com o meu namoradinho do primeiro ano, o Sesshoumaru. – nessa altura ela já estava toda melosa.

Narak: Tá, tá Kagura, eu acho que nessa altura do campeonato a escolha inteira já sabe que você vai ao baile com o Sesshoumaru (N/ A: nessa fic o Sesshoumaru não é o irmão da Inuyasha, ele é filho único e a Kagome também é filha única, só a Sango que tem irmão, o Kohaku). Mas fique tranqüila Kagura, que com o meu plano nem eu terei que sujar muito as minhas mãos. O meu plano consisti na relação que eu percebi existir entre esse aluno, acho que ele se chama Inuyasha, e a nossa colega Kagome Higurashi... – e assim ele continuou contando seu plano a Kagura. (plano que eu não vou revelar agora)

No outro lado da sala, Kouga havia chegado e Kagome tinha ido conversar com ele, agora Sango, Mirok e Inuyasha estavam conversando.

Inuyasha: Grrrr. Então esse lobo fedido estuda aqui também?

Mirok, com uma gota na cabeça (por causa do rosnado): É, estuda sim, Inuyasha.

Sango: Escuta, Inuyasha, a nossa sala é um pouco complicada, acho melhor eu e o Mirok explicarmos tudo para você, antes que fique meio perdido.

Inuyasha: Tá bom, podem falar.

Sango: Bom em resumo a nossa sala se divide em dois grupos, com exceção de algumas pessoas, vamos começar por elas.

Mirok: De acordo. Bom, Inuyasha, tá vendo aqueles dois youkais lobos que estão perto do Kouga? Aqueles são o Jinta e o Racaku, eles são irmãos e são tipo seguidores do Kouga, idolatram ele.

Sango: E tá vendo aquela youkai loba de cabelos vermelhos? Aquela é a Ayame, ela é prima do Jinta e do Racaku, mora com eles, porque os pais dela trabalham em outro país, ela é muito reservada quase só fala durante as aulas e basicamente para se dirigir ao professor, sabe como é, para tirar uma dúvida ou responder uma pergunta e mesmo isso é raro, mas a Kagome simpatiza com ela.

Inuyasha: E eu lá ligo para a opinião da Kagome?

Sango: Calma, Inuyasha, foi só um comentário.

Mirok: Vamos continuar, tá vendo aqueles dois do outro lado da sala? Eles são o Narak e a Kagura, tome cuidado com eles, o Narak é muito sinistro e a Kagura é o pau-mandado dele.

Sango: Bom vamos ver quem falta antes de explicar sobre os grupos, a é claro, Inuyasha sabe aquela menina que tá usando roupa de inverno em pleno final de verão? Sabe, aquela que você tava olhando antes e quase babando? – Inuyasha se fez de desentendido. – Aquela é a nojenta da Kikyo. Inuyasha não me olhe assim. – Inuyasha estava fuzilando Sango com um olhar de raiva. – Você nem a conhece.

Mirok: Isso é verdade, Inuyasha. Além do mais eu concordo com a Sango, a Kikyo é nojenta.

Sango: Bom fora que ela é nojenta, não tenho comentários quanto a ela, pois quero sair viva daqui.

Mirok: Bom fora essas pessoas que a gente falou quem não faz parte dos dois grupos são eu, a Sango, a Kagome, o Kouga e você, é claro.

Sango: A história dos dois grupos é complicada, vamos começar falando de quando a sala era dividida em quatro grupos, no qual as pessoas que a gente citou não participavam também e que a gente, eu e o Mirok, só tomamos conhecimento deles depois que começamos a namorar.

Inuyasha: Sango dá pra parar de enrolar e contar logo a história?

Sango: Tá, tá bom, já vai. Bom a três anos atrás quando eu e o Mirok começamos a namorar, a gente ficou sabendo que a sala era dividida em quatro grupos, tipo fãs-clubes, tinha dois de meninas e dois de meninos, os de meninos eram dirigidos um para mim e o outro para a Kagome.

Inuyasha: O que um fã-clube para a Kagome? Tá brincando, né?

Sango: Não, eu estou falando sério. Continuando, e os de meninas eram dirigidos um para o Mirok e outro para o Kouga.

Inuyasha: O QUE? PARA O KOUGA?

Mirok: Isso mesmo, mas quando eu e a Sango começamos a namorar os nossos fãs-clubes foram desfeitos, porque eles não queriam confusão com os namorados, e a gente foi informado de todo a história, depois de um tempo, a gente ficou sabendo que as meninas que eram do meu fã-clube foram pro do Kouga e os meninos que eram do da Sango foram para o do Kagome, daí os dois grupos atuais.

Inuyasha: Que mau gosto tem o povo desses grupos, um fã-clube do lobo fedido e um da megera da Kagome.

Sango: Inuyasha não deixa o povo dos grupos escutar você falando mal dos adorados deles, porque se eles escutarem vão acabar matando você.

Inuyasha: Bah, besteira. Mas os dois sabem dos fãs-clubes?

Mirok: Não, assim como a gente não sabia até começar a namorar.

Inuyasha: Ah, entendo.

Sango: Bom agora só tem umas poucas informações que falta você saber sobre a sala, mais referente aos dois grupos. O grupo das meninas, infectadas pela Kikyo, odeiam a Kagome, porque elas ficaram sabendo da história que o Kouga se declarou para a Kagome, então elas tem raiva dela por dois motivos, o primeiro é porque a Kagome deu o fora no Kouga e o segundo é porque o Kouga gosta dela, acabando com as chances de o Kouga um dia ao menos olhar para elas.

Inuyasha: E a Kikyo ela por acaso gosta do Kouga?

Sango: Não, ela só odeia a Kagome, eu acho que é por inveja.

Inuyasha: Inveja do quê?

Sango: Inuyasha eu não vou discutir sobre isso com você, tá?

Inuyasha: Mas e os meninos não odeiam o Kouga? Sabe como é por ele gostar da Kagome, ter se declarado para ela e estar sempre junto dela?

Sango: O mais normal seria isso, não é mesmo? Mas não, eles não o odeiam, o Kouga é gente boa demais para eles odiarem ele.

Inuyasha: Que chato.

Fim do capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Avisos e uma aposta.

Reviews:

Krol-chan: Obrigado pela review e pela elogio.

Nii-chan: Quando conheci esse site também não sabia mexer direito, olha eu suei para aprender a postar, logo você se acostuma com o site. Obrigado pela review.

Aricele: Postando. Obrigado pela review. E o link é esse: ./Main#?cmm=462807&tid=2556515545681076624

Bom gente, próximo fim de semana continuo.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	7. Capítulo7: Avisos e uma aposta

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Avisos e uma aposta.**

Estava quase na hora da aula começar. Inuyasha estava sentado na terceira carteira de trás pra frente do lado das janelas conversando com Mirok e Sango que estavam em pé quando Kagome veio e sentou na carteira atrás da que ele estava sentado e Kouga ficou parado ao lado de Inuyasha, enquanto Sango foi para o seu lugar atrás da carteira de Kagome e Mirok se sentou do lado de Sango na fileira do lado.

Inuyasha: O que você quer lobo sarnento?

Kagome: Ele quer sentar no lugar dele, no qual você está sentado, porque a aula já vai começar. Você não deveria ir lá pra fora pro professor te apresentar a turma e escolher o seu lugar?

Inuyasha: Bah. Sua enxerida, alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?

No qual Kagome ignorou a pergunta feita por Inuyasha como se ele não tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta. Então Inuyasha se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos, a sala de aula tinha duas portas, uma na parte da frente e uma na parte de trás da sala, e Kouga se sentou na frente de Kagome.

-----------------------

Lá fora Inuyasha foi esperar pelo professor perto da porta da frente, depois de alguns momentos chegou um senhor de idade de uma estatura um pouco baixa.

Senhor: Bom dia, o senhor deve ser o aluno novo, Inuyasha Taisho, sou o coordenador de sua nova sala e o professor de história, senhor Myuga.

Inuyasha: Muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor.

Myuga: Igualmente, bom entre quando eu mandar fazê-lo tudo bem?

E dizendo isso o professor entrou na sala, na qual todos os alunos estavam em seus lugares. Era uma sala bem ampla e arejada. A colocação das carteiras era a seguinte havia cinco fileiras de cinco carteiras cada, e os lugares principais eram o seguinte na fileira perto da janela do lado oposto da porta de trás para frente se sentavam Sango, na sua frente Kagome, depois Kouga e na sua frente Jinta, Mirok sentava ao lado de Sango, do lado de Kagome havia uma carteira vazia (ressalto que não era a única carteira vazia), do lado do Kouga sentava-se Ayame e do lado de Jinta se sentava o Racaku, no lado oposto da sala, na fileira do lado da porta, na primeira carteira de frente para trás sentava Kikyo e nas duas últimas carteiras dessa fileira sentavam Kagura e Narak, com Narak ocupando a última carteira.

Myuga então começou a falar.

Myuga: Bom dia alunos, sejam bem-vindos ao segundo semestre da oitava série. Antes de os avisos começarem a serem passados gostaria de apresentá-los seu novo colega de classe, entre por favor.

Então Inuyasha entrou, se colocando ao lado do professor, de frente para a turma.

Myuga: Este é Inuyasha Taisho, ele veio transferido de outro país. – e se dirigindo a Inuyasha – Vamos ver aonde o senhor vai se sentar. – e olhando para sala – Você é conhecido das senhoritas Kagome e Sango e do senhor Mirok também, não é? – Inuyasha assentiu – Pois bem então você vai se sentar ao lado da senhorita Kagome.

Quando Kagome ouviu isso olhou horrorizada para a carteira a seu lado, mas nada falou, o que ela poderia ter falado? Por favor professor, não, eu odeio esse menino?Não ela não podia falar isso, não era louca. Então Inuyasha se sentou ao lado de Kagome, isso também não lhe agradava, ele queria ter sentado perto de Kikyo, e tinha um lugar vago perto dela, mas o que ele podia falar? Não professor eu odeio essa menina? Por um momento ele pensou em dizer aquilo, mas então se lembrou do que Sango havia dito, sobre não deixar o pessoal dos grupos ouvir ele falando mal sobre seus adorados.

Myuga: Bom, então vou começar com os avisos desse semestre. Pra começar não se esqueçam dos exames finais, estudem muito para eles, ninguém aqui quer ficar retido, não é mesmo? – a pergunta ele disse olhando para Kikyo, que por sua vez estava lixando as unhas, nem desconfiava que o professor estava olhando para ela. Ele olhou para ela porque as notas da Kikyo não eram as melhores do mundo, ela não ligava muito pra isso, queria ser modelo, já tinha até empresário, e depois ser estilista, então não via muita lógica em ficar lá torrando os neurônios para tirar notas boas, só tirava o suficiente para passar, sua mãe por sua vez não ligava, pois havia sido modelo e agora era uma estilista famosa e também não via lógica naquilo (de onde será que a Kikyo tirou essa idéia?) (N/ A: Gente eu não tenho nada contra pessoas que querem virar modelos e depois serem estilistas e não estou dizendo que essas pessoas não deram ou não dão valor aos estudos, nem que elas são burras, ok? Só estou dizendo que nessa fic a Kikyo e a mãe dela são um pouquinho limitadas para os horizontes, tudo bem? Voltando à fic), mas o pai dela ficava mordido com aquilo, e se a filha dele fracassasse como modelo, o que ela faria sem um estudo decente? Mas mesmo com os argumentos do pai ela não ligava.— A escola realizará um passeio ao centro de esqui, no inverno, depois receberam mais informações. Também haverá uma peça de teatro (P.S.: quando o professor começou a falar sobre a viagem Kikyo começou a prestar atenção), a participação será obrigatória, a peça ainda não foi escolhida, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão de peça, livro ou se alguém tiver escrito alguma história ou tiver algo em mente fale com a professora Sora de teatro, mais informações sobre a peça serão dadas pela professora Sora, na aula de teatro. E por último, mas não menos importante, vamos falar sobre o baile de formatura. – nesse momento todos, até os que estavam morrendo de sono, ficaram muito atentos – Bom, como sempre há uma grande confusão sobre quem serão as pessoas que cuidarão de coisas como decoração, música, tema do baile, etc, esse ano faremos um sorteio para decidir quem serão os alunos responsáveis por estas coisas, serão três meninas e três meninos. Sim, senhorita Kikyo.

Kikyo havia levantado a mão, essa notícia a havia preocupado um pouco, porque ela queria de todo o jeito cuidar dessas coisas.

Kikyo: Professor, e se uma pessoa escolhida não quiser essa responsabilidade?

Myuga: Ela será obrigada a aceitar, senhorita Kikyo. Sim, senhorita Kagome.

Kagome: Professor, e as seis pessoas escolhidas terão de fazer tudo sozinhas?

Myuga: Até certo ponto, sim, mas depois poderão pedir ajuda se quiserem. Sim, senhorita Kikyo.

Kikyo: Professor, quando será feito o sorteio?

Myuga: Agora mesmo. – e dizendo isso tirou duas pequenas urnas de dentro de sua bolsa. – Sim, senhorita Sango.

Sango: Professor, quando os escolhidos começarão a fazer o trabalho?

Myuga: Amanhã, depois do período letivo. Senhorita Kikyo.

Kikyo: Professor, e onde será o baile?

Myuga: Na antiga quadra, que agora é usada como deposito, porque ela tem mais espaço que a nossa quadra atual. Eu sei que os alunos escolhidos terão muito trabelho, por isso que o sorteio será hoje e o trabalho começará amanhã. Ninguém tem mais perguntas? Então vamos começar o sorteio (alguém adivinha quem serão os sorteados?).

Então o professor tirou três papeis de cada urna, mas não revelou os nomes.

Myuga: Os escolhidos foram senhorita Ayame, senhor Kouga, senhorita Sango, senhor Mirok, senhor Inuyasha e senhorita...

TAM TAM TAM

A sala estava na maior tensão, quem seria a última menina, Kikyo torcia para ser ela, Inuyasha também, Kagome, Sango, Mirok e os outros escolhidos torciam pra ser qualquer outra pessoa menos Kikyo.

Myuga:...Kagome. Bom, estes são os seis alunos que cuidarão de tudo. Amanhã vocês seis me encontrem na quadra antiga depois das aulas, vocês serão liberados às 17 horas (as aulas deles terminam às 15 horas), falem com seus pais e parabéns. Agora vamos começar a aula, abram seus livros de história na página 100 e...

Depois de muita aula o intervalo (intervalo, não almoço).

TRIMMMMMM

Todos os alunos saem da sala.

Kagome, Sango, Mirok e Kouga vão sentar em baixo de uma árvore, o lugar que eles costumavam ficar conversando no intervalo da manhã. Mas Inuyasha resolveu dar uma volta ao invés de ficar com os amigos (pelo menos parte deles eram seus amigos), então Inuyasha encontrou Narak.

Narak: Ei, Inuyasha, né? Vem aqui.

Inuyasha: O que você quer?

Narak: Nada, só conversar (até parece). E ai o que você achou das meninas da nossa sala?

Inuyasha: é, algumas são bem bonitas. Mas outras não chegam aos pés das que eu já fiquei.

Narak: Verdade? Então, você é um conquistador?

Inuyasha: É, pode-se dizer que sim.

Narak: Quer fazer uma aposta?

Inuyasha: Aposta? Que tipo de aposta? O que eu ganho com isso?

Narak: Se você ganhar pode me pedir qualquer coisa, que esteja ao meu alcance é claro, um carro, um apartamento, ou qualquer outra coisa que você imaginar.

Inuyasha: Qual é a aposta?

Narak: Você vai ter que conquistar, depois namorar, levar ao baile e dançar pelo menos cinco músicas com a menina da sala que eu escolher. Vou te dar dois meses para você começar a namorar ela, um para você, digamos, estudar ela, saber onde está pisando e outro pra você começar a conquistá-la, pode levar menos tempo se quiser, mais o limite é dois meses.

Inuyasha: Tá, parece justo. Quem é a menina?

Narak: Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha: QUE? Não, não, por que ela?

Narak: Porque ela é a garota mais disputada da sala e porque ela nunca deu bola pra nenhum menino. Vai dar pra trás Inuyasha? Ela é muito difícil pra você?

Inuyasha: Não, tudo bem, pode ser ela. Mas o que acontece se eu perder?

Narak: Nada, eu sou uma pessoa caridosa.

Narak pensando: "Nada, e como você vai perder, tudo que vai acontecer serão dois corações quebrados e a Kikyo só para mim".

Inuyasha: Tudo bem então. Aposta fechada.

E dizendo isso se apertaram as mãos selando a aposta.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Uma visita inesperada.**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, nele são mostradas as várias atividades que irão ocorrer no desenrolar da história. No próximo capítulo, uma visita inesperada, alguém adivinha quem possa ser? Dêem seus palpites.

**Reviews:**

Lalah-Chan: Oi, obrigado pela review. Bom, não fica triste não, porque eu tô continuando. E de nada pela review, eu tô adorando a sua fanfic, tá muito fofa, continua logo hein. Tchau.

Aricele: Poxa que pena que você não conseguiu, vou ver se coloco o link da fanfic do orkut no meu perfil, daí você vê se sai lá, OK? E obrigado pela review.

Carol-chan: Seja bem-vinda e obrigado pelo elogio. Pois é, a Kikyo não bate muito bem não, triste... Até perece. Bom o novo capítulo tá aí. Tchau.

Ninhaa chan: Oi. É verdade a Kikyo sempre aparece só para atormentar, mas nessa história ela não é a vilã principal, mas ela também não vai ser boazinha se já deu para perceber. Eu também não gosto dela. Bom é, o Kouga faz sucesso entre as garotas porque ele é um cara muito gente boa, coitado, só a Kagome não gosta dele desse jeito, é uma pena. Ih, sinto te decepcionar, mas o Sesshy não vai aparecer não, bom talvez lá para frente, mas só um pouquinho, isso aconteceu porque quando comecei a escrever essa história ainda não estava tão familiarizada com o ele aparecendo bastante e geralmente fazendo par com a Rin. Isso agora só vai acontecer em futuros projetos. Tchau e obrigado pela review.

Bom gente, próximo fim de semana continuo.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	8. Capítulo 8: Uma Visita Inesperada

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Uma visita inesperada.**

Depois do intervalo tiveram mais algumas aulas e então o almoço chegou. Sango, Mirok, Kagome e Inuyasha sentaram-se à uma mesa que ficava no canto do refeitório, perto de onde se iniciavam os jardins e começaram a comer. Kouga não estava com eles, ele estava comendo com Jinta e Racaku, ninguém havia achado boa idéia Inuyasha e Kouga comerem juntos, daria muita dor de cabeça. Todos começavam a refletir sobre a responsabilidade que haviam recebido sendo escolhidos para cuidar da organização do baile e começavam a ficar preocupados.

Kagome: A gente vai ter muito trabalho pra ajeitar a quadra velha, da última vez que eu passei por lá ela estava atulhada de tranqueira, eu nem sei porque a escola guarda aquilo tudo.

Inuyasha: Lá tem que tipo de coisas?

Kagome: Carteiras antigas, mesas quebradas, quadros negros velhos, esse tipo de coisas. Falando nisso pra onde será que tudo aquilo vai durante o baile? Eles não esperam que tudo fique jogado nos corredores da escola, né?

Sango: Eu ouvi dizer que a escola construiu um novo prédio para ser o novo deposito durante as férias, fica no final do corredor onde é a quadra antiga.

Kagome: Então esse é o plano maligno deles? Fazer a gente de burro de carga, levando as coisas da quadra velha para o deposito novo.

Sango: Vai que durante as férias eles já não transportaram tudo?

Kagome: Desculpe te decepcionar, mas vai sonhando Sango, porque o professor disse que a gente ia ter muito trabalho.

Sango: É verdade, mas, de qualquer forma, a esperança é a última que morre.

Kagome: Isso é verdade.

Mirok: O que me preocupa é outra coisa.

Kagome: O que, Mirok?

Mirok: Você, o Inuyasha e o Kouga terem que passar horas trabalhando juntos, isso nunca vai dar certo. O Inuyasha e o Kouga vão ficar brigando e você e o Inuyasha também, e a gente que vai ter que agüentar.

Sango: Agora que você falou também estou ficando um pouco preocupada.

Kagome: É, infelizmente eu não posso discordar de vocês, a verdade é dura.

Inuyasha: Bah, vocês se preocupam demais com pouca coisa.

Mirok: Pode até ser, mas que é verdade, isso é.

Kagome já havia terminado de comer.

Kagome, se levantando: Bom gente vou escovar meus dentes e depois dar uma volta por aí. A gente se vê mais tarde.

E assim o fez, deixando seus amigos conversando e indo para o banheiro, escovou seus dentes e saiu para o jardim da escola, era um jardim muito bonito, em alguns lugares havia altas árvores e em outros arbustos com flores de todos os tipos, também haviam, espalhados pelo jardim, bancos, mesas e cadeiras, onde muitos alunos ficavam estudando, descansando, conversando ou só pensando na vida e, além de tudo isso, ainda havia uma bela fonte no centro do jardim. Em um dos bancos que ficava perto da fonte Kagome encontrou Ayame sentada sozinha com um olhar vago.

Kagome: Oi, Ayame – dizendo isso a tirou de seus devaneios – Posso me sentar?

Ayame somente assentiu. Kagome sentou-se a seu lado e ficou a observar a fonte.

Kagome: Como foram as suas férias?

Ayame: Boas. – depois de alguns instantes – Kagome, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Kagome: Claro.

Ayame: Por que você está falando comigo?

Kagome, surpreendendo-se com a pergunta: Porque você me parece ser uma pessoa simpática e boa e também porque simpatizo com você, mas por que a pergunta? Estou te incomodando por acaso? Porque se estiver, me desculpe, vou embora agorinha e paro de te amolar. – Kagome já estava quase se levantando.

Ayame: Não, tudo bem, não está me incomodando. É só que, sabe como é, fora os meus primos e o Kouga de vez em quando, ninguém mais conversa comigo, só quando não tem outro jeito e na maior parte do tempo todo mundo me ignora.

Kagome: Verdade? Eu nunca tinha percebido (N/ A: Eh menininha que vive no mundo da lua). Bom, mas de qualquer forma, eu não sou todo mundo.

Ayame: Isso é verdade.

Kagome: Então Ayame, quer ser minha amiga?

Ayame, com um grande sorriso: Claro que sim.

E assim as duas ficaram conversando durante o resto do almoço, tinham muito em comum e tudo para serem grandes amigas. Quando o sinal tocou elas entraram na sala conversando como se fossem amigas a anos. (N/ A: Só para avisar a Kagome não é a visita inesperada para a Ayame, ok?)

Os colegas estranharam um pouco o fato daquilo estar acontecendo e muitas pessoas começaram a pensar que se Kagome estava conversando com Ayame esta não podia ser tão má pessoa. Kagome era uma espécie de menina popular, mas nem de longe era esnobe, como essas meninas na maior parte das vezes são, muito pelo contrário, Kagome tratava todos igualmente, por exemplo se um nerd e um atleta viessem falar com ela, ela trataria os dois da mesma forma, essa era a Kagome, como Sango mesmo uma vez tinha dito uma pessoa única, carismática, justa e bondosa, além de simpática, às vezes Sango se perguntava como sua amiga podia ter tantas qualidades.

Quando Kagome sentou em seu lugar Sango a chamou.

Sango: Kagome, vejo que começou a falar com a Ayame.

Kagome: É, agora nós somos amigas.

Sango: Ah, Kagome, só você mesmo, conversa com a Ayame por dez minutos e já se tornam melhores amigas. Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes.

Kagome: Ah Sango, ciúmes de quê? Você sempre será a minha melhor amiga, mais do que isso, a minha irmãzinha do coração. Além do mais ninguém tá te excluindo de nada você pode ser amiga da Ayame também.

Sango, animada: Claro.

Kagome: Ayame vem aqui vamos conversar nós três. – apontando para Ayame sentar na carteira de Mirok, o qual ela e Sango haviam acabado de expulsar de seu lugar. Ayame veio sentou e as três começaram a conversar, dali a poucos instantes as três podiam ser consideradas amigas inseparáveis. (N/ A: Vocês talvez estejam se perguntando como elas estão conversando no meio da aula, é horário vago, geralmente usado para estudar ou fazer a lição de casa, mas com era o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias ainda não tinham recebido tarefas)

O primeiro dia de aula havia acaba de terminar, agora Kagome, Sango, Mirok e Inuyasha estavam quase chegando na mansão Higurashi (pra quem não sabe, a casa da Kagome, meio óbvio, mas sei lá né), os meninos estavam dando graças aos céus por terem chegado, pois não agüentavam mais ouvir as meninas falarem, pareciam duas matracas. Todos estavam loucos para cair na piscina, eram umas 15:20 em pleno final de verão e fazia muito calor, os últimos dias de verão.

Kagome entrou primeiro e teve uma bela surpresa, uma pequena menina, de seus cinco anos, veio correndo na direção de Kagome com os braços abertos.

Menininha, gritando: Priminha, priminha, Kagome, Kagome.

Kagome, se abaixando para dar um abraço na menina: Oi, Rin.

As duas deram um grande abraço e ao se levantar Kagome pegou a pequena no colo. Como já ficou óbvio, Rin era prima de Kagome, Kagome a adorava e Rin considerava Kagome como uma irmã mais velha. Kagome estava muito feliz em receber a visita de sua priminha, mas ficou bastante surpresa, pois a menina devia estar em aula no momento, mas decidiu esclarecer isso depois com sua mãe, agora só queria aproveitar o momento, pois elas não viam a uns seis meses, desde o aniversário de Kagome em Janeiro.

Rin, ainda no colo de Kagome: Oi, Sango. Oi, Mirok. Tava com saudade de vocês.

Sango: Oi, pequena, eu também tava com saudades.

Mirok: Eu também, quase morri sem ver sua estonteante beleza.

Rin riu. (N/ A: Não, Mirok não estava dando em cima de Rin, essa era uma brincadeira que ele fazia com a pequena. Lembrem-se o Mirok da minha fic é um pouco diferente do verdadeiro)

Sango: Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes. – e deu um selinho em Mirok rindo.

Inuyasha não conhecia Rin, pois só ia a casa de Kagome em julho, enquanto a pequena vinha no final do ano, mas ele sabia que Kagome tinha uma priminha, então ele ficou a um canto observando e uma coisa o impressionou.

Inuyasha pensando: "Nossa a Kagome esta sendo tão carinhosa com a prima dela, nunca tinha visto ela agindo desse jeito com alguém, sendo tão carinhosa, não conhecia esse lado dela", e ele deixou transparecer um pequeno sorriso, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo pensou: "O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou pensando na Kagome com... carinho?".

Quando Rin notou Inuyasha desceu do colo de Kagome, se aproximou dele, olhou para ele lá debaixo e...

Rin: Quem é você? É o namorado da Kagome?

Inuyasha e Kagome: QUE?

Kagome se recuperou primeiro, se aproximou de Rin e se agachou, ficando a altura da pequena: Não, Rin, ele não é meu namorado. Esse é o Inuyasha, um... _amigo _meu, da Sango e do Mirok. Rin, você se lembra o que te disse quando você fez essa mesma pergunta no meu aniversário, no início do ano, para o meu amigo Kouga?

Inuyasha: O QUE?

Kagome ignorou a reação dele, mas Rin ficou olhando para Inuyasha.

Kagome: Rin, preste atenção, me responda.

Rin, olhando novamente para Kagome: Você me disse que não tinha namorado.

Kagome: E?

Rin: E que você me avisaria quando tivesse um.

Kagome: Rin, se você se lembra, por que fez essa pergunta pro Inuyasha?

Rin: Porque podia ter esquecido de me contar.

Kagome: Ai Rin, não entendo porque você se preocupa tanto com isso.

Rin: Porque eu não quero que você fique sozinha.

Kagome: Rin. Fique tranqüila, eu não ficarei sozinha, um dia eu vou encontrar o garoto certo, mas até lá eu tenho meus amigos e a minha família, eu nunca vou ficar sozinha.

Rin: Que bom. Mas esse não era o único motivo.

Kagome: Não?

Rin, depois de sacudir a cabeça: O outro motivo é que eu tenho que aprovar o seu namorado, ver se ele é bom o bastante para você.

Kagome, rindo: Bom saber, assim quando eu tiver um namorado eu vou avisar isso para ele ficar esperto.

Rin: Ah, mas assim não vale.

Kagome riu.

Mãe da Kagome: Vejo que vocês já encontraram nossa pequena visita.

Kagome: É sim, mãe. – e ela deixou transparecer no olhar que queria perguntar alguma coisa.

Sango percebeu o olhar de Kagome.

Sango: Ei Rin, o que você acha da gente se trocar e cair na piscina?

Rin: Tá bom, Sango.

Sango: Então vamos, eu te ajudo a se arrumar.

Então as duas foram e os meninos foram juntos. Kagome e sua mãe ficaram no patamar de entrada.

Kagome: Mãe, o que a Rin está fazendo aqui? Ela não devia estar tendo aulas?

Mãe da Kagome: Devia sim, mas acontece que a escola dela entrou em recesso durante um mês. Houve uma epidemia de catapora.

Kagome: Ah, entendo. Mas o que a Rin tá fazendo aqui?

Mãe da Kagome: É que o irmão dela, o seu primo Souta, pegou catapora.

Kagome: E como a Rin nunca teve não pode ficar lá, então veio para cá. É isso?

Mãe da Kagome: Exatamente.

Kagome: Então até quando ela vai ficar aqui?

Mãe da Kagome: Até o irmão dela sarar, umas duas semanas acho.

Kagome: Hum.

Mãe da Kagome: Então Kagome, aconteceu alguma coisa interessante na escola hoje?

Kagome: É mesmo. Mãe houve um sorteio para ver quem seriam os encarregados pelo baile e eu, o Mirok, a Sango e o Inuyasha fomos sorteados, então amanhã a gente vai ter que ficar depois da aula até ás 17 horas

Mãe da Kagome: Certo, então amanhã mando o motorista pegar vocês mais tarde. E parabéns filha.

Kagome: Obrigado. Bom, agora eu vou me trocar para ir nadar. Com licença. – os outros já estavam na piscina. Kagome colocou um biquíni roxo enfeitado com pedrinhas e foi pra piscina. Todos ficaram brincando na piscina até o fim da tarde.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Pesadelos e trabalho.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Carol-chan:** Obrigado pela review. Pois é essa aposta não é nada boa, quanto a se a Kagome vai ajudar.... bom só lendo mesmo. Tchau.

**Ninhaa chan:** Continuando e obrigado pela review.

Bom gente, próximo fim de semana continuo.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	9. Capítulo 9: Pesadelos e trabalho

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Pesadelos e trabalho.**

Depois do jantar cada um foi para seu quarto, Kagome ficou na sala que era ligada ao quarto dela (depois vou descrever esse cômodo), ela estava terminando os desenhos dos vestidos que ela e Sango fariam para usar no baile de formatura, depois de um bom tempo desenhando concentrada ela terminou, então guardou os desenhos e olhou o relógio, já eram dez horas, o tempo tinha passado voando. Kagome saiu da sala, foi para o quarto e entrou em seu closet, separou as roupas que usaria na escola no dia seguinte, não queria ter uma surpresa desagradável de manhã novamente, escolheu uma blusa regata marrom com uma estampa de coração rosa (só o contorno) que ficava na esquerda na parte de baixo e que tinha um pequeno buraco ou decote (como você preferir) nas costas na parte de cima, um shorts jeans não muito curto, um bamba jeans com detalhes laranja, um colar com pingente em forma de coração laranja com uma cruz em strass dentro e asinhas brancas dos lados e um par de brincos de argola pratas. Depois de separar as roupas foi até a cozinha, esquentou um copo de leite e foi até o quarto da Rin, bateu na porta.

Kagome: Posso entrar?

Rin: Pode.

Kagome, entrando: Oi, você ainda gosta de tomar um copo de leite antes de dormir? (N/ A: Talvez você esteja estranhando tomar lente quente no calor, mas como o verão estava acabando a noite estava começando a esfriar) – e mostrou o copo.

Rin, pegando o copo: Gosto! Obrigado.

Kagome se sentou na cama de Rin.

Rin: Ah Kagome, amanhã vai ser tão legal, vocês podem me levar naquela cachoeira que você sempre me fala.

Kagome: Rin, amanhã a gente não pode fazer isso desculpa, mas a gente tem aula.

Rin: Mas e quando vocês chegarem? Vocês não vão chegar na mesma hora de hoje?

Kagome: Pior que não Rin, amanhã a gente vai chegar mais tarde, porque a gente tem coisas pra fazer na escola. Mas olha não fique triste, eu falei com a Sango e o irmão dela o Kohaku, lembra dele? Aquele menino que é um ano mais velho que você. Então ele só estuda na parte da manhã, ele chega em casa na hora do almoço, então ele pode brincar com você à tarde. O que acha?

Rin: Tá, parece legal. Será que ele me leva na cachoeira?

Kagome: Acho que sim, peça para ele amanhã.

Rin: Tá bom.

Kagome, se levantando: Então menina agora é hora de dormir, vai se deita. – Rin se deitou – Olha qualquer coisa você sabe onde fica o meu quarto, né?

Rin: Sei, fica no andar de cima, logo encima do meu.

Kagome: Certo. Boa noite. – se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de Rin.

Rin: Boa noite, Kagome.

Então Kagome apagou a luz e foi para seu quarto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

???: Kagome, Kagome. – alguém a chamava e essa pessoa estava chorando.

Kagome acorda e vê Rin ao seu lado abraçada a um travesseiro e chorando, Kagome olha no relógio eram duas da manhã.

Kagome, se sentando: Rin o que foi?

Rin, ainda chorando: E... eu tive um pe...pesadelo e eu es...esqueci o meu ursinho.

Kagome, se levantando: Vem cá Rin. – e deu a mão a Rin.

Kagome se dirigiu ao cômodo que era ligada ao seu (novamente só irei descrevê-lo depois), acendeu a luz e foi em direção a uma espécie de mesinha que ficava embaixo da janela, lá haviam cinco ursinhos, um Sango havia feito e lhe dado de presente, três eram presentes do Kouga e um Inuyasha havia lhe dado como pedido de desculpa quando ela tinha doze anos e machucou o tornozelo (fato que foi descrito no capítulo 2 no último flashback), Kagome pegou o ursinho que Inuyasha havia lhe dado e o entregou a Rin.

Kagome: Aqui Rin, esse é o meu ursinho favorito, cuide bem dele.

Rin: Tá.

Voltaram ao quarto de Kagome.

Kagome: Escuta Rin, quer dormir aqui hoje?

Rin assentiu.

Kagome: Certo, então você dorme na minha cama.

Rin: Mas aonde você vai dormir?

Kagome: Você vai ver. – então ela foi até o closet e saiu de lá com três edredons, um lençol e um cobertor. Então ela estendeu os três edredons um encima do outro no chão ao lado da cama, cobriu os edredons com o lençol, pegou seu travesseiro e estendeu o cobertor e assim fez uma cama improvisada.

Kagome: Prontinho. Viu? Tudo certo. Agora é hora de ir dormir, vamos se deite. – Rin se deitou e Kagome a cobriu. (Lembrem-se estava um pouco frio) -- Agora se tiver outro pesadelo é só me acordar, tudo bem? E caso você acorde bem cedinho, antes do Sol nascer e eu não estiver aqui, não se assuste, porque eu já sai para correr. – dizendo isso Kagome pegou o despertador da mesinha de cabeceira, abaixou um pouco o volume e o colocou no chão, para não acordar Rin quando tocasse. – Boa noite. – e Kagome se deitou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O despertador tocou, Kagome o desligou, levantou, lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e antes de sair viu, satisfeita, que Rin estava dormindo tranqüila abraçada ao ursinho, então foi correr. Quando voltou, ao invés de encontrar uma casa calma, com todos ainda dormindo, encontrou um caos todo mundo estava acordado, andando de um lado para o outro (não preciso não dizer que todos estavam com a maior cara de sono), Kagome encontrou sua mãe, Mirok, Inuyasha e Sango.

Kagome: O que está acontecendo?

Mãe da Kagome: É a Rin, ninguém a encontra.

Kagome se controlou para não rir.

Kagome: Venham comigo. – e os conduziu ao seu quarto, chegando lá encontraram a pequena Rin dormindo que nem um anjo.

Sango: Mas o que...

Kagome, colocando o dedo indicador na frente dos próprios lábios: Shhh. Venham comigo. – e os conduziu ao cômodo adjacente ao seu quarto.

O cômodo parecia uma pequena biblioteca, tinha algumas estantes com livros, um sofá de dois lugares e duas poltronas que ficavam em volta de uma mesa de centro com tampo de vidro (a distribuição era o seguinte: a mesa era retangular, de frente para a janela no lado maior da mesa ficava o sofá e nas duas extremidades menores ficavam as poltronas uma de cada lado) e embaixo da janela ficava uma espécie de mesa que tinha quatro ursinhos encima (um estava com a Rin não se esqueçam).

Kagome: Sentem-se. – Sango e Mirok sentaram no sofá, Inuyasha e a mãe de Kagome sentaram cada um em uma poltrona e Kagome se encostou à mesinha que ficava embaixo da janela.

Sango: O que a Rin tá fazendo aqui?

Kagome contou resumidamente o que havia acontecido.

Sango: Então agora está tudo explicado. Que susto a gente levou.

Kagome: Mas que foi que aconteceu?

Mãe da Kagome: Eu acordei e fui ver como a Rin estava, quando cheguei no quarto dela ela não estava na cama, comecei a procurar e não achei ela, então acordei todo mundo, porque já estava ficando preocupada e mesmo assim a gente não conseguiu achar ela, até que você chegou.

Kagome: Eu hein, que confusão. Bom, agora vocês, por favor, podiam sair? Eu tenho que tomar banho. – todos saíram, Kagome tomou banho se arrumou e desceu para tomar café, Rin ainda estava dormindo. Metade dos empregados havia voltado para cama. Quando chegou na cozinha encontrou Inuyasha, Mirok e Sango tomando café com cara de zumbi.

Kagome: Que cara a de vocês. Tá dando medo.

Sango: É que a gente não tá acostumado a acordar tão cedo.

Kagome riu baixinho e começou a tomar seu café.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dali a alguns minutos já se encontravam na escola, as aulas ocorreram normalmente, até que as 15 horas chegou e Kagome, Inuyasha, Mirok, Sango, Ayame e Kouga foram para a quadra velha se encontrar com o professor Myuga. Quando chegaram ele já se encontrava em frente a grande porta da quadra.

Myuga: Que bom, chegaram bem na hora, por sorte os alunos sorteados são responsáveis.

Inuyasha: Então o que teremos que fazer, professor?

Myuga: Bom, para começar vocês terão que tirar todos os materiais que se encontram nessa sala e levá-los para o novo deposito que fica no final do corredor. – e apontou para a direção de deposito.

Sango: Professor, e quais serão os dias que nós teremos que ficar e trabalhar aqui?

Myuga: Isso é com vocês, senhorita Sango, mas eu aconselharia vocês trabalharem bastante por agora para que este serviço não atrapalhe as outras atividades escolares e as provas. Vocês poderão ficar na escola trabalhando depois das aulas até às 17 horas e, se quiserem, também podem vir aos sábados de manhã, mas quando decidirem quando ficarão trabalhando por favor me avisem, também gostaria de sugerir que façam um planejamento, pois daí as coisas ficariam um pouco mais organizadas. Bom agora vou deixar vocês. Senhorita Kagome, vou deixar esta chave com você, – e entregou uma chave Kagome – você ficará responsável por ela, é a cópia da chave da quadra, quando terminarem traque-a e não precisa me devolver a chave. Bom, com licença alunos. – e foi embora.

Todos ficaram parados, então, como ninguém tomava a iniciativa, Kagome se dirigiu à porta e abriu-a, todos levaram um susto, pois a quadra estava cheia de coisas até a porta, era impossível alguém conseguir dar mais de dez passos lá dentro. Como, Kagome viu, ninguém ia tomar a iniciativa novamente, ela foi até a porta, pegou cinco cadeiras que estavam empilhadas e começou a andar em direção ao deposito, os outros ficaram a olhando, quando Kagome havia chegado a metade do caminho percebeu os olhares e se virou.

Kagome: Vamos gente, vocês vão ficar aí parados, ou eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha?

Então eles começaram a se dirigir a quadra e pegar coisas, Kagome, satisfeita, se virou e continuou a andar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eles continuaram levando coisas da quadra velha para o deposito o resto da tarde até as 17 horas, quando o horário deles acabou Kagome trancou a porta da quadra, todos foram a seus armários, pegaram suas coisas e ficaram esperando do lado de fora da escola, estavam todos cansados, mas pelo menos o trabalho havia rendido, eles tinha limpado pelo menos um quarto da quadra em duas horas, um ótimo progresso.

Ayame: Eu estou morta.

Sango: Eu também, mas pelo menos limpamos um bom pedaço da quadra.

Mirok: Isso é verdade.

Sango: E ai gente, eu concordo com o professor Myuga, a gente devia fazer um planejamento, pelo menos dos primeiros dias.

Kagome: Eu concordo, assim fica mais fácil para a gente ver os dias que cada um pode trabalhar.

Sango: Então que tal a gente marcar?

Kagome: Podia ser lá em casa, já que quatro da gente já moram lá, e fica perto da casa de vocês dois (se referindo a Kouga e Ayame), o que vocês acham?

Kouga: Por mim tudo bem.

Ayame: Tá bom.

Kagome: Então que tal amanhã, depois da aula? O motorista pode levar nós seis de uma vez.

Todos: Ok.

Kagome: Então está combinado.

O carro deles chegou e todos foram embora.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: A história**

* * *

Gente espero que tenham gostado. Peço desculpas por não ter postado no último fim de semana, mas a minha internet deu pit e eu não conseguia entrar no , mas aqui estou. Fim de semana, se tiverem reviews, eu posto mais. Ah, agora, depois do pit da internet, meu pai assinou um provedor, então eu posso entrar durante a semana. Bom para alguma coisa aquilo prestou. Então eu continuo dizendo que vou postar no fim de semana, mas se tiverem reviews, eu posso até pensar em postar de vez em quando durante a semana, quando eu entrar.

**Reviews:**

**Carol-chan:** Pois é, coitada da Ayame, mas agora ela tem amigas : ), Bom aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**Ninhaa Cullen:** Hahaha. Então você pensou que o Mirok era pedófilo, tadinho. Bom estou continuando.

**Lalah-chan:** Que bom que você está gostado. Quanto a continuar quando puder tenho duas coisas a falar, a primeira é: digo o mesmo para você, continua a sua quando puder, está muito boa, quero só ver as confusões que o Mirok vai aprontar e a segunda: estou continuando

Bom gente, fim de semana continuo. Se tiverem reviews.

Até.


	10. Capítulo 10: A história

**Disclaier:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: A história.**

Já era noite, Kagome e Sango estavam na sala privativa das meninas, Sango estava vendo se as máquinas de costura que a mãe de Kagome havia comprado estavam funcionando direito, elas já haviam contado a idéia para suas mães e elas haviam achado uma excelente idéia, e Kagome estava olhando pensativa para um conjunto de papeis em suas mãos. Sango olhou para ela e entendeu o que se passava na cabeça da amiga.

Sango, se sentando ao lado de Kagome: Kagome, você tá pensando em dar a sugestão dessa sua história para a peça de teatro da escola, né? – Kagome só assentiu – Mas não tem muita certeza, né?

Kagome: Sim, Sango, não tenho certeza e se a minha história não for boa?

Sango: Kagome, me escute a sua história é muito boa, você trabalhou muito nela, colocou músicas em algumas partes e levou um bom tempo pra escrever, além disso é uma história encantadora e eu amei ela quando a li a algum tempo.

O conjunto de papeis que Kagome segurava era uma história, quase um livro, que ela havia escrito no ano anterior, ela havia dado muita atenção a ele, e em certas partes do livro, como Sango havia comentado, ela havia encaixado músicas que contavam partes da história, era uma história muito bem feita e criativa, mas só ela e Sango tinham conhecimento dela.

Kagome: Sério que você achou tudo isso da minha história?

Sango: Claro. Além disso, o que você acha que vão sugerir para fazer a peça? Provavelmente, nossos colegas vão sugerir histórias muito complicadas para se fazer ou então antigas peças de teatro, fiquei sabendo, por exemplo, que a Kikyo já sugeriu Romeu e Julieta, não tenho nada contra essa peça, mas não to afim de ter que decorar aquelas falas complicadas e, também, é muito clichê.

Kagome: Isso é verdade, bom eu não tenho nada a perder, certo? Então amanhã eu vou procurar a professora Sora e entregar uma cópia da minha história.

Sango: É assim que se fala, menina.

Ficaram mais um tempo ali na sala privativa e depois foram dormir. (N/ A: Gente eu também, como sou uma pessoa muito boazinha, não vou revelar muitos detalhes da peça, vocês só vão saber a história completa quando ela for representada por nossos queridos personagens.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nesse meio tempo, em outra parte da casa, Inuyasha estava em seu quarto, pensando em como poderia se aproximar de Kagome e conquistá-la.

Inuyasha: Acho que eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida, ter que conquistar e ficar namorando aquela chata da Kagome, enquanto eu podia estar fazendo a mesma coisa, mas com a Kikyo. Eu sou um idiota, mas agora eu não vou dar pra trás de jeito nenhum, eu só não faço a mínima idéia de como realizar a aposta. Eu só sei de uma coisa, eu nunca me envolvi emocionalmente com uma garota e isso não vai acontecer com a Kagome, por mais que eu tenha que ficar com ela mais tempo que com as outras. Bom eu tenho que achar um jeito de me aproximar dela, morando na mesma casa, estudando na mesma escola e fazendo atividades extras juntos (se referindo a organização do baile) isso não deve ser muito difícil, eu só tenho que esperar a oportunidade certa chegar. Aí Kagome você vai ser minha, só minha. Peraí o que, raios, eu estou falando? Acho que eu estou ficando louco. É melhor eu dormir agora. – dizendo isso se virou na cama e dormiu. (N/ A: Ele tá ficando louco mesmo, olha tudo que ele falou sozinho)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na manhã seguinte tudo transcorreu normalmente, Kagome saiu para correr, tomou seu banho e se trocou, colocando um vestido verde que batia acima do joelho e uma sandália que imitava a cor de madeira, desceu tomou café com os outros e todos foram para a escola, chegando lá foram a seus armários e aí Kagome se separou dos outros, Inuyasha e Mirok acharam estranho, mas Sango sabia exatamente o que ela iria fazer. Ela foi até o auditório, que era onde a professora Sora ficava e dava suas aulas, além de ser onde as peças de teatro eram apresentadas, entrou e se dirigiu em direção à professora.

Kagome: Bom dia, professora.

Sora: Bom dia, senhorita Kagome. O que a trás aqui tão cedo?

Kagome: É que eu queria dar está história como sugestão para a peça. – e entregou os papeis à professora.

Sora, folheando os papeis: Foi você mesma que escreveu está história, Kagome?

Kagome: Sim, professora.

Sora: Bom, agora a história está entregue, é melhor ir para sua sala.

Kagome: Sim, professora. Com licença. – e Kagome foi para sua sala.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A porta da sala de aula se abriu, Kagome entrou e se sentou em seu lugar, com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.

Inuyasha, sentado na carteira ao seu lado (o lugar dele): Kagome, o que aconteceu? O que você foi fazer?

Kagome, ainda com o sorrisinho no rosto: Não é da sua conta, Inuyasha.

Sango, sentada atrás da amiga: E aí, como foi?

Kagome: Tudo certo, Sango. Agora é só esperar.

Inuyasha ia falar alguma coisa, mas o professor chegou e a aula começou. Quando deu o intervalo Kagome e Sango contaram para Ayame tudo que aconteceu.

Ayame: Que legal Kagome. Espero que a sua história seja escolhida.

Sango: É, eu também to torcendo, Kagome.

Kagome: Com certeza seria muito bom.

Ayame: E com é a história?

Kagome: Ah, Ayame, espera um pouco tá, se a minha história for escolhida você vai descobrir, se não for eu te mostro a história, tudo bem?

Ayame, com cara de emburrado: Tá bom, então eu espero, fazer o quê.

Então as três riram. O intervalo acabou e as três voltaram para a sala e tiveram mais aulas, às 15 horas a aula acabou e Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirok, Kouga e Ayame foram para a casa de Kagome.

Chegando lá comeram um lanche, então pegaram um calendário e suas agendas e começaram a marcar as datas para trabalharem, depois Kagome e Sango mostraram parte da casa para Ayame, que nunca tinha ido lá, e, então todos assistiram um filme.

No final da tarde Kouga e Ayame foram embora. Depois do jantar estavam todos na sala conversando quando a mãe da Kagome chegou.

Mãe da Kagome: Pessoal eu tenho uma coisa para contar a vocês.

Kagome ficou com um pouco de receio, pois ultimamente as notícias de sua mãe não tinham sido as melhores para ela.

Mãe da Kagome: Bom, vamos lá, é o seguinte daqui a uma semana no próximo sábado (agora era sexta-feira) haverá um baile de gala para jovens e vocês irão. (N/ A: Não era um pedido, tava mais para uma ordem) O baile é em par. Funciona da seguinte forma cada menina tem de ir acompanhada de um menino, por mais que no baile eles não fiquem juntos, isto é para ninguém ficar sem par.

Kagome: Desculpe mãe, mas olhe só o Mirok e a Sango vão juntos, o Inuyasha eu não sei com quem vai e eu não tenho com quem ir.

Mãe da Kagome: Por que você não vai com o seu amigo Kouga?

Kagome: Até iria, mas ele vai estar viajando.

Mãe da Kagome: Então, Inuyasha você tem alguém para ir?

Inuyasha: Não.

Mãe da Kagome: Perfeito. Pronto, Kagome você e o Inuyasha irão juntos.

Kagome: Mas...

Mãe da Kagome: Nada de mas, vocês vão juntos e ponto final. Agora, onde eu estava? Ah sim, Kagome e Sango amanhã de manhã vocês duas vão comprar vestidos para usar no baile, como ele é de gala vocês não tem nada adequado para vestir, quanto aos meninos amanhã virá um alfaiate para tirar suas medidas para suas roupas. Bom, é isso boa noite.

Kagome sabia que boa notícia não viria, ter de ir a um baile de gala com o Inuyasha, que pesadelo.

Inuyasha por sua vez havia acabado de encontrar sua oportunidade.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: O desfile.**

* * *

Gente espero que tenham gostado. Bom, como tiveram reviews, eu postei.

**Reviews:**

**Carol-chan:** Realmente, a quadra está bem bagunçada, afinal servia de depósito, em outras palavras o que não tinha mais uso ou estava velho eles colocavam lá e esqueciam, por isso toda a bagunça e o abandono. Bom quanto ao tempo, ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas como nossos amigos são muito eficientes ela vai estar limpa em tempo recorde. XD Bom ai está o novo capítulo e obrigado pela review.

**Ninhaa Cullen:** Obrigado pela review e estou continuando.

**Lalah-chan:** Pois é também achei fofo o ursinho preferido da Kagome ser o que o Inuyasha deu para ela (por que será que eu fiz assim? Ah, é mesmo, porque eu achei fofo :/ Não liga para a loucura da pessoa aqui não tá) Pois é não houveram cenas românticas, mas a gente ainda chega lá, é que as coisas ainda estão se desenvolvendo. Quanto a continuar, eu geralmente posto rápido aqui porque a parte que eu estou aqui já está pronta a muito tempo, no momento eu estou escrevendo os últimos capítulos dessa fic (acho que ainda tem uns quatro), mas aqui ainda vai demorar para chegar no final, ainda faltam muitos capítulos. Para se ter uma noção essa fic vai ter 23 capítulos ou 22 e um epílogo, ainda não me decidi sobre se faço o último capítulo como epílogo ou não. Sobre dar trabalho escrever, eu te entendo, eu ralo para escrever alguns capítulos, por exemplo eu estou bem travada para escrever o próximo capítulo da fic (não o próximo capítulo daqui tá), eu já sei mais ou menos o que vai acontecer nele, mas cada a coragem para escrever, enquanto isso quem sofre, esperando é o povo do orkut, mas pelo menos eles tem paciência :) Bom, quanto a postar a sua outra fanfic, você é que sabe, mas eu acho mais fácil postar uma por vez, senão eu acabo dando mais atenção para uma do que para a outra e me enrolo toda, mas isso sou eu né. Nossa, que bom que você está gostando, fico lisonjeada. Poxa, mas que chato você não está encontrando fics legais para ler aqui? Eu leio um monte, se quiser sugestões é só falar tá, não sei se o seu gosto é igual ao meu, mas já é alguma coisa né. Tchau.

Bom gente, quando me der na telha eu continuo, mais provavelmente no próximo fim de semana, talvez antes.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	11. Capítulo 11: O desfile

Disclaier: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: O desfile.**

Era manhã de sábado, por volta das 9 horas, Kagome e Sango se encontravam na sala privativa das meninas, Kagome já havia ido correr bem mais cedo e todos já haviam tomado café.

Kagome: Sango, não é melhor a gente ir se arrumar? Está quase na hora da gente sair para comprar os vestidos.

Sango: Kagome, eu tive uma idéia. O que você acha de a gente, aproveitando a chance, já comprar os tecidos para fazer os vestidos para o baile?

Kagome: Boa idéia, mas você tem que ver se vai gostar do vestido que eu desenhei para você e se vai dar para fazer os dois vestidos.

Sango: Tá, então vamos pegar os desenhos.

Então as duas foram para o quarto de Kagome e de lá para a mini biblioteca dela, mas quando Kagome foi pegar os desenhos não os achou.

Kagome: Eles não estão aqui.

Sango: Você tem certeza que guardou eles aqui?

Kagome: Tenho sim. Quem será que pegou?

Sango: Será que foi um dos meninos?

Kagome: Não, a única vez que eles entraram aqui foi naquele dia que a...

Kagome e Sango juntas, já sabendo quem havia pegado os desenhos: Rin!

Então elas foram ao quarto de Rin, mas não a acharam, então resolveram voltar para a sala privativa. Ao chegar tiveram uma surpresa, Rin estava lá, sentada no chão com duas folhas de papel na mão as olhando.

Kagome, se abaixando na frente da prima: Rin você por acaso pegou algo meu sem pedir?

Rin, olhando para Kagome: Peguei sim, Kagome. – e entregou os papeis a ela – Desculpa. – e começou a chorar.

Kagome entregou os papeis a Sango e disse, só formando as palavras com a boca, mas sem som "Dá uma olhada.", depois virou-se para a prima e a abraçou.

Kagome: Shiiiii. Calminha Rin, calma. Tá tudo bem, não precisa chorar, você tá perdoada.

Rin se afastou um pouco de Kagome para poder olhá-la, mas continuo no colo da prima.

Rin: Eu estou perdoada?

Kagome: Claro, Rin. – e deu um beijo em sua testa – Rin eu só queria saber, por que você pegou aqueles papeis?

Rin: Porque eu gostei dos vestidos e queria recortar para fazer roupinha para minhas bonecas de papel. (N/ A: Sabem aquelas bonequinhas que vem nas revistas pra gente recortar, junto com várias roupinhas de papel?)

Sango, se abaixando ao lado de Rin: Olha, Rin, a gente não pode dar esses desenhos pra você recortar agora, porque a gente vai precisar deles.

Rin: Por que vocês vão precisar deles?

Kagome: Porque sabe esses vestidos do papel eu e a Sango vamos fazer vestidos de verdade iguais a eles para a gente usar numa festa no fim do ano e a gente precisa dos desenhos para saber como eles são.

Rin: Verdade?

Sango: É sim, Rin. Mas eu tive uma idéia, você tem bonecas barbies? – Rin assentiu – E você trouxe alguma pra cá com você? – novamente assentiu – Olha se você deixar ela aqui eu e a Kagome podemos fazer vestidos iguais aos dos desenhos pra elas quando formos fazer os nossos, o que você acha? Daí no natal a gente dá eles de presente pra você.

Rin, com um grande sorriso: Sério?

Sango: Claro.

Kagome: Então está combinado. Agora Rin o que você acha de ir com a gente comprar os vestidos para o baile da semana que vem e os tecidos para fazer os vestidos?

Rin: Posso mesmo?

Kagome: Se você se comportar.

Rin deu um grande abraço em Kagome.

Kagome: Então Sango o que achou dos vestidos?

Sango: Amei, são perfeitos.

Kagome: Que bom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O motorista levou as três para o centro, elas passaram uma manhã divertida, Kagome e Sango, depois de experimentarem muitos vestidos, acharam os vestidos perfeitos e, também, compraram sapatos para combinar, depois elas foram à loja de tecidos e acharam os tecidos que iriam precisam, por fim as três tomaram um lanche e foram embora.

Nesse meio tempo os meninos também foram medidos pelo alfaiate na casa de Kagome.

Quando as meninas chegaram subiram aos quartos com todo o cuidado, deixaram os tecidos na sala privativa e seus vestidos em seus closets, por sorte tudo ocorreu bem e elas não deram de cara com os meninos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já eram umas 15 horas daquele dia, Kagome estava assistindo um documentário na tv sobre a antiga China (nem me pergunte de onde eu tirei isso) na sala coletiva, ela estava sozinha, foi então que chegou Sango com os meninos logo atrás.

Sango: Kagome, tenho uma grande novidade.

Kagome, deixando a tv de lado: O que foi Sango?

Sango: Você não sabe da maior. A sua mãe ganhou quatro convites para ir ao desfile de moda do aclamado estilista de moda jovem usual Jakotsu, mas ela e o pessoal da empresa estão muito ocupados para ir, então ela pediu para nós quatro, eu, você, o Inuyasha e o Mirok, para irmos no lugar deles, representando a empresa. O desfile é hoje às 18 horas, a gente vai sair daqui às 17 horas. Ai, vai ser demais eu sempre sonhei em ver um desfile do Jakotsu, mal posso esperar. (N/ A: Como podem ver a Sango é uma grande fã do estilista Jakotsu, ela admira muito o trabalho dele e quer ser uma estilista tão boa quanto ele um dia)

Kagome, só para provocar a amiga: Ah Sango, eu não sei se eu vou não.

Sango: Você vai sim, não vou deixar você perder isso. Vai levanta desse sofá, vai tomar um banho e se arrumar. Anda logo. E vocês dois também. – se dirigindo a Mirok e Inuyasha – Vão se aprontar logo, vão, vão, eu não quero chegar atrasada.

Mirok e Inuyasha saem rápido do cômodo, assustados e com gotas na cabeça.

Inuyasha: Mirok, sua namorada é louca.

Mirok: Estou sabendo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango ficou olhando para Kagome que continuava sentada no sofá.

Kagome: Calma Sango, foi só uma brincadeira, eu sei o quanto isso significa para você.

Sango: Ai Kagome, por um momento você me assustou. Mas vai anda logo, não quero me atrasar.

Kagome, se levantando: Estou indo. – e foi tomar banho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois do banho Kagome foi escolher que roupa usar, ela sabia que não era nada formal, e sim uma roupa casual bem arrumada e bonita, por fim escolheu uma blusa tomara-que-caia listrada na horizontal de verde-água e preto, uma jaqueta jeans curta, que ia até pouco abaixo da cintura (porque estava esfriando), uma calça jeans skinny de lavagem escura, uma bota preta de cana alto até abaixo do joelho de salto fino, mas não muito alta, um colar comprido com pingente em forma de coração, brincos e pulseira combinando e uma pequena bolsa preta, se maquiou (ou como meu pai fala se pintou), uma maquiagem discreta mais bonita e desceu para a sala, para esperar os outros.

Inuyasha e Mirok não demoraram muito para descer. Quando Inuyasha viu Kagome se controlou para não babar, um tempo depois Sango desceu, então foram para o carro. Chegaram ao local do desfile e foram para seus lugares, ainda faltava uma meia hora para o início do desfile, mas o lugar já estava cheio.

Sango, sentada ao lado de Kagome (N/ A: Os quatro se sentavam do lado direito da passarela na seguinte ordem da direita para a esquerda Kagome, Sango, Mirok e Inuyasha.): Você viu quem está lá do outro lado da passarela? A Kikyo e a mãe dela.

Foi ai que Kagome viu, Kikyo e sua mãe estavam sentadas do outro lado praticamente em frente a eles.

Dali a alguns minutos o desfile começou, as roupas eram lindas, eram roupas usuais, para serem usadas no dia-a-dia e não roupas para serem só mostradas num desfile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto isso nos bastidores do desfile.

Jakotsu: COMO ASSIM BANKOTSU MINHA MODELO PRINCIPAL NÃO VEM?

Bankotsu tinha 17 anos e era o assistente de Jakotsu.

Bankotsu: Ela ficou doente, acabei de ser avisado.

Jakotsu: Ai, ai, ai, ai, o que eu vou fazer agora? Meu desfile está acabado.

Bankotsu: Calma, Jakotsu, a gente dá um jeito.

Jakotsu: CALMA, CALMA, MEU DESFILE ESTÁ ACABADO E VOCÊ ME PEDE PARA TER CALMA? Tá bom, alguma idéia?

Bankotsu: Por que você não olha na platéia? Pode haver uma menina que sirva.

Jakotsu: OLHAR NA PLATEIA, OLHAR NA PLATEIA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PEDINDO PARA OLHAR NA PLATEIA? Boa idéia, vamos lá olhar.

Então discretamente eles começaram a olhar a platéia.

Bankotsu, apontando para Kikyo: Que tal aquela menina?

Jakotsu: Não, não, não, ela não tem o porte adequado, além disso não fui com a cara dela.

Continuaram olhando.

Jakotsu: Achei! Achei! Aquela menina ali, vai lá chamar ela, vai!

Bankotsu foi chamar a menina.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome estava concentrada no desfile.

Bankotsu, falando baixo: Poderia me acompanhar, senhorita? O senhor Jakotsu gostaria de falar com a senhorita.

Kagome, surpresa com o fato: Tudo bem. – se levantou e seguiu o jovem, os outros nem perceberam a saída repentina de Kagome, estavam prestando atenção no desfile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nos bastidores.

Jakotsu: Finalmente, Bankotsu, você estava demorando. Ah, aí está a menina. Oi querida, eu sou Jakotsu, muito prazer. Pedi para te trazerem aqui porque eu tenho uma tremenda emergência e preciso de um favor seu. Minha modelo principal ficou doente e sem ela o meu desfile está destruído. E você tem o porte perfeito para desfilar no lugar dela. Por favor, por favor, desfila no lugar dela, eu pago o quanto você quiser.

Kagome: Desculpe senhor, mas eu não preciso de dinheiro, eu vim representando a empresa Higurashi, eu sou Kagome Higurashi, filha dos donos. Além disso, eu não sei desfilar.

Bankotsu pensando: "Kagome Higurashi, onde eu já ouvi esse nome?"

Jakotsu: Que não sabe desfilar nada. Você sabe andar não sabe? Então é só fazer isso. Por favor, eu imploro, a senhorita é a minha última chance. Eu fico te devendo, qualquer favor.

Kagome: Tá bom, eu desfilo, mas tenha calma.

Jakotsu: Ótimo, ótimo, Mizuki, Mizuki! Venha aqui agora!

Uma mulher de seus 40 anos chegou apressada.

Mizuki: Sim, Jakotsu?

Jakotsu: Maquie a senhorita Kagome, ela vai usar a roupa principal.

Mizuki: Sim, senhor. – e se dirigindo a Kagome – Me acompanhe, por favor.

Kagome se sentou em uma cadeira, Mizuki retirou sua maquiagem e a maquiou novamente, dessa vez uma maquiagem mais glamurosa.

Jakotsu: Perfeito. Agora Kagome, as roupas que você deverá usar estão naquele quarto, vá se trocar, por favor.

Kagome entrou no quarto e encontrou uma roupa linda, ela se trocou e saiu, ela vestia um vestido lilás frente única, justo na parte de cima e com uma saia estilo três-marias que batia um palmo acima do joelho, usava um pano branco cheio de brilho amarrado na cintura como se fosse um cinto e uma sandália branca de salto fino.

Jakotsu: Perfeito, serviu como uma luva, eu sabia, ficou até melhor que na modelo original. Bom, agora o cabelo, vamos rápido.

Kagome se sentou em uma cadeira e Mizuki voltou, ela penteou seu cabelo, fez babee-liz em algumas mechas, separou algumas mechas da frente, colocou uma tiara (tava mais para uma coroa) e usou as mechas da frente para prende-la enrolando-as nas hastes da tiara.

Jakotsu: Ótimo, ótimo, agora o toque final. – e entregou a Kagome uma linda máscara que só cobria a parte dos olhos. – Perfeito, melhor impossível, agora Kagome você irá encerrar o desfile, será a atração principal, você estará representando uma personagem, será uma princesa em um grande baile de máscaras, então lembre-se disso ao andar na passarela e tudo dará certo. Está na hora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No desfile.

Todos estavam muito entretidos. De repente as luzes diminuíram.

Narrador do desfile: E agora para encerrar o desfile, a peça principal, a princesa do nosso baile de máscaras.

Sango: Kagome, você não acha isso emocionante? Kagome? – e se virou para o lugar onde a amiga estava sentada antes. – Cadê a Kagome? Gente vocês viram aonde a Kagome foi?

Mirok: Ué, ela não estava do seu lado?

Inuyasha: Ai, gente, ela deve ter ido ao banheiro. Agora fiquem quietos, a modelo vai entrar.

Então a modelo entrou, toda majestosa.

Inuyasha pensando: "Ela é linda."

Quando a modelo chegou em frente aonde Inuyasha, Mirok, Sango e, do outro lado, Kikyo estavam todos eles a reconheceram.

Todos os quatro: É a Kagome.

Se as pessoas em volta deles não estivessem prestando tanta atenção à linda garota que desfilava pensariam que eles estavam tendo algum tipo de ataque.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome entrou e começou a desfilar, todos estavam de olho nela, se ela não tivesse seguido a dica de Jakotsu teria perdido a posse, mas conseguiu mantê-la. Quando Kagome passou por seus colegas percebeu a reação deles e se controlou para não rir. Kagome foi até o fim da passarela fez algumas posses e voltou, tudo ocorreu maravilhosamente bem.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: O encontro.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Carol-chan:** Obrigado pela review. Pois é o Inu tá pirando, oh dó. Quanto a história da Kagome, isso ainda vai demorar.

**krol-chan:** Não morre não e não afoga o inu também, senão você não vai poder terminar de ler a fic e nem eu vou poder continuar a escrevê-la, então é melhor você ficar vivinha e deixar o inu no mesmo estado. Bom o capítulo tá ai, espero que tenha gostado.

**Ninhaa Cullen:** Obrigado pela review e estou continuando. Quanto a história da Kagome, ainda vai demorar.

**Natsumi Takashi:** Obrigado pela review e estou continuando.

**aninha cullen****:** Oi, obrigado pela review. Ah sim, eu li todos os seus recados tá, porque você disse que eu não ia ler, e fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado e ter deixado reviews dos capítulos anteriores. Quanto a sua dúvida sobre quem é irmão de quem na fic, o Souta é irmão da Rin e o Kohaku é irmão da Sango, a menos que eu tenha escrito errado nesse capítulo, depois vou ver isso.

**Do-inuyasha****:** Obrigado pela review. Bom quando a terminar, estou escrevendo, mas ainda vai demorar para acabar, porque a fic vai ter uns 22, 24 capítulos mais ou menos, pelos meus cálculos.

Bom gente, quando me der na telha eu continuo, mais provavelmente no próximo fim de semana, talvez antes.

Deixem reviews.

Até. (vou-me embora agora, porque vou assistir Fruits Basket, que falando nisso é bem legal, recomendo.)


	12. Capítulo 12: O encontro

**Disclaier:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: O encontro.**

Sango, Inuyasha, Mirok e Kikyo não conseguiam acreditar no que tinham acabado de ver: Kagome desfilando.

Sango pensando: "Nossa que legal a Kagome desfilando num desfile do Jakotsu. Será que ela vai ficar com o vestido?"

Mirok pensando: "A Kagome desfilando, que coisa estranha de acontecer."

Kikyo pensando: "Eu mato aquela vaca da Kagome. Como ela conseguiu desfilar para o Jakotsu?"

Inuyasha pensando: "Como a Kagome estava linda. Peraí, o que é que eu estou pensando?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto isso, Kagome voltava da passarela para os bastidores. Depois dela se trocar Jakotsu veio cumprimenta-la.

Jakotsu: Kagome, menina eu te devo a minha vida, além de salvar o meu desfile fez ele ser um sucesso. Eu te devo um milhão de favores, qualquer hora é só falar. Quando você for se casar me dá um alô que eu mesmo me encarrego de fazer o seu vestido de noiva.

Kagome: Pensei que você só trabalhasse com moda jovem usual.

Jakotsu: Você não vai se casar com mais de 40 anos, vai? (N/ A: Novamente, eu não tenho nada contra quem casa com mais de 40 anos.)

Kagome: Espero que não.

Jakotsu: Então, ainda vai ser uma jovem e, além disso, não é só porque eu escolhi moda usual que eu não saiba fazer um maravilhoso vestido de noiva.

Kagome: Então tá.

Jakotsu: Além disso, quando precisar de qualquer favor pode contar comigo. Aqui toma o meu cartão. – e entregou a Kagome um cartão com o seu nome, número de telefone e endereço comercial. – Finalmente você chegou Bankotsu. – se dirigindo ao jovem que carregava algumas sacolas. – Eu te peço para embalar algumas coisinhas e você demora tanto, não se fazem mais bons assistentes. – Agora se virando para Kagome. – Estes aqui são alguns presentinhos meus para você, são a roupa e os acessórios que você usou no desfile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome: O quê? Não, eu não posso...

Jakotsu: Nada de não, essas coisas são suas e ponto final. – Se dirigindo para Bankotsu – Bankotsu, acompanhe a Kagome de volta a seus acompanhantes. – Se virando para Kagome – Tchauzinho, querida, até mais ver.

Bankotsu, se virando para Kagome: Vamos?

Kagome: Tá.

Kagome pensando: "Esse menino me parece familiar."

Kagome e Bankotsu, juntos: Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

Os dois começaram a rir.

Kagome, rindo: Pelo menos a gente sabe que deve se conhecer, para os dois se acharem familiar.

Bankotsu: Ah, esse riso e o jeito de falar e pensar, já sei de onde te conheço. Kagome Higurashi, certo? Você se lembra três anos atrás quando a sua mãe chamou um menino para ajudar a ensinar a dançar música de baile?

Kagome: Lembro.

------------------------------------------------ Flashback ------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Inuyasha, Mirok e Sango, todos com 12 anos, se encontravam na sala de dança, uma sala com as paredes cheias de espelhos e isolação acústica, eles foram chamados pela mãe de Kagome, iriam aprender a dançar música de baile (valsa e músicas lentas), os professores seriam a mãe de Kagome e um menino mais velho, de 14 anos, contratado pela própria.

Mãe da Kagome: Bom, primeiro quero saber do que vocês são capazes, vão dançar uma valsa sem ter nenhuma instrução. Os pares serão Sango e Mirok (que não haviam se acertado ainda naquela época) e Inuyasha e Kagome. Vamos começar. – e ligou o rádio.

Mirok e Sango começaram a dançar e até que não dançaram mal, eles tinham uma leve noção de dança. Quando foi a vez de Inuyasha e Kagome a proeza não se repetiu, Inuyasha até sabia dançar valsa um pouco, mas Kagome não tinha a mínima noção do que estava fazendo e pisou nos pés de Inuyasha umas cinco vezes.

Inuyasha: Sua destrambelhada. Se não sabe dançar, não dança.

Sango: Inuyasha, não seja grosso com ela.

Inuyasha: Bah, não se meta Sango.

Kagome ficou cabisbaixa.

Mãe da Kagome: Agora sabemos por onde começar. Começaremos pelos meninos. Inuyasha, você primeiro, venha aqui. – ele se levantou e foi até a mãe de Kagome, que estava em pé no meio da sala. – Muito bem, agora coloque uma mão na minha cintura e a outra na minha mão.

Inuyasha: O quê?

Mãe da Kagome: Você ouviu, vamos logo.

Então, um Inuyasha muito vermelho fez o que era mandado e eles começaram a se movimentar (N/ A: Para imaginar a cena, quem viu Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo lembre da cena que os alunos estão aprendendo a dançar e o Rony e a professora Minerva dançam juntos). Sango e Mirok racharam de rir e Kagome até riu um pouco. Depois foi a vez de Mirok.

Kagome e Sango começavam a ficar um pouco nervosas, pois sabiam que dançariam com o menino mais velho.

Mãe da Kagome, depois da dança com Mirok terminar: Agora é a vez das meninas, primeiro você Sango.

Sango foi até o menino e eles começaram a dançar. Mirok ficou resmungando nervoso. Sango e o menino dançaram muito bem. Quando os dois terminaram Kagome sabia que era sua vez, por causa do seu desempenho na dança com Inuyasha, ela estava muito nervosa. Ela foi até o menino e eles começaram a dançar, Kagome ficava olhando para os pés com medo de pisar nos pés do menino, até que sentiu uma mão em seu queixo levantando seu rosto.

Menino: Ei, o lugar certo de se olhar numa dança de valsa é nos olhos de seu par e não nos pés dele.

Kagome: Me...me desculpe.

Menino: Tudo bem. Olhe, fique calma, não se preocupe, eu vou te guiar, é só você deixar que eu faça isso, ok?

Kagome assentiu. E, depois disso, eles dançaram esplendidamente bem.

Inuyasha: Comigo, ela pisa no pé, com ele, ela dança perfeitamente bem. Parece até que fez de propósito.

E depois disso a aula acabou.

---------------------------------------Fim do Flashback--------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Não me diga que aquele menino era...

Bankotsu: Ele era eu mesmo. Me chamo Bankotsu Kahara.

Kagome: É mesmo, o nome era Bankotsu. Quanto tempo.

Bankotsu: É mesmo, faz bastante tempo. Escuta, Kagome, posso te chamar assim?

Kagome: Pode, claro.

Bankotsu: Você não gostaria de ir jantar comigo amanhã?

Kagome: Bem, ai, eu, sabe, eu...

Bankotsu, vendo a indecisão da menina: Olha é só um jantar para conversar, não tenho segundas intenções, se é isso que te preocupa, mas, sabe como é, não é todo dia que eu reencontro uma ex-aluna minha. É mesmo, agora me lembrei que também dei aula para uma outra menina quando dei pra você, eu acho que o nome dela era Sango, é isso mesmo?

Kagome: É sim.

Bankotsu: Pode chamar ela também se você quiser, eu não me importo, até acho mais legal, como se diz "quanto mais melhor".

Kagome: Tá bom, eu aceito o seu convite. – pegou um papel da bolsa e escreveu algumas coisas, entregando-o a Bankotsu – Esses são meu endereço e meu telefone.

Bankotsu: Certo. Eu passo para te buscar às 19 horas, está bom para você?

Kagome: Tá.

Bankotsu: Então aqui estão suas coisas. – e deu as sacolas para ela – Seus amigos estão logo ali – e apontou, Kagome os viu – Tchau, até amanhã. Qualquer coisa, algum imprevisto ou se mudar de idéia, me liga.—e entregou um pedaço de papel para Kagome. (nem me pergunte de onde ele tirou esse papel)

Kagome: Tá bom. Tchau.

Bankotsu foi embora. Kagome foi até seus amigos.

Kagome: Oi gente.

Sango: Você some, depois aparece desfilando para o Jakotsu e agora chega com essa cara como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Kagome: Calma Sango. Já vou falar sobre tudo que aconteceu, mas tenha calma. Gente, vamos para o carro?

Começaram a andar para o carro, Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha não parava de encará-la, ela já estava ficando incomodada com aquele olhar.

Kagome: O que foi Inuyasha? Perdeu alguma coisa por acaso?

Inuyasha, desviando o olhar: Nada, não foi nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No caminho de volta para casa Kagome contou tudo que aconteceu, inclusive a parte que Bankotsu a convidava para sair. Quando chegaram em casa, Inuyasha e Mirok foram cada um para seu quarto, enquanto Kagome e Sango foram para a sala privativa das meninas "jogar truco" segundo elas, mas na verdade foram começar a ver como fariam os moldes para fazer os vestidos do baile. Depois de uma hora e meia elas foram dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango: Sério que foi só aquilo? Que chato Kagome.

Era umas dez horas de domingo. Kagome e Sango estavam conversando, na sala coletiva, sobre o desfile do dia anterior, mais especificamente sobre o convite de Bankotsu.

Kagome: É Sango, foi só isso, ele me disse que não tinha segundas intenções, só queria conversar.

Sango: E você acredita nele?

Kagome: Acredito, porque ele até convidou você.

Sango: Como assim?

Kagome: Ele se lembrou que também deu aula para você quando ele deu aula para mim, daí ele falou que você também estava convidada. Falando nisso...

Sango: Desculpa Kagome, mas não vou poder ir, eu e o Mirok vamos assistir uns filmes juntos hoje.

Kagome: Você quer dizer que você, o Mirok E o Inuyasha vão assistir um filme juntos, né?

Sango: Ah Kagome, deixa de ser chata vai. Mas que coisa sem graça, esse encontro com o Bankotsu.

Kagome: O que você queria? Você queria que eu falasse assim...

00000000

Inuyasha estava indo para a sala coletiva, porém quando chegou ouviu a voz de Kagome, então apurou a audição para poder ouvir com clareza.

Kagome:...Ai, o Bankotsu é um gato, ele é tudo de bom, espero que hoje role uns beijos entre a gente.

Depois ele só escutou risos vindos das meninas.

Inuyasha mudou de direção e foi para seu quarto.

Inuyasha pensando: "Se depender de mim, Kagome, os seus lábios não vão chegar nem perto dos dele."

00000000

Na sala coletiva.

Kagome, rindo: Era assim que você queria que eu falasse?

Sango: Muito engraçadinha. Mas então você vai mesmo?

Kagome: Vou sim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eram 18:30 Kagome havia acabado de sair do banho, foi escolher o que usar, escolheu um vestido azul claro de alçinha e decote reto que batia acima do joelho, uma sandália branca de salto não muito alto e uma jaqueta jeans, a roupa era perfeita para qualquer lugar desde uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente até um restaurante chique.

Às 19 em ponto Bankotsu chegou e os dois foram no carro dele (as pessoas podiam dirigir à partir de 17 anos), Inuyasha chamou o motorista e foi logo atrás deles. Bankotsu levou Kagome para um restaurante italiano, eles chegaram e escolheram uma mesa, Inuyasha chegou logo atrás e escolheu uma mesa numa distância segura dos dois.

Kagome: E ai como anda a vida? Ainda dá aulas de valsa?

Bankotsu: Não, agora trabalho como assistente do Jakotsu, não é um serviço nada fácil, ele é muito temperamental.

Kagome: Mesmo assim deve ter sido difícil conseguir o cargo.

Bankotsu: Que nada. Depois de cinco assistentes pedirem demissão, ele me contratou, o filho da irmã dele.

Kagome: Então você é sobrinho dele? – Bankotsu assentiu – Mas por que você já está trabalhando?

Bankotsu: Para poder pagar a minha faculdade no ano que vem, eu vou pagar metade e os meus pais a outra, querem que eu aprenda a ser responsável quanto ao dinheiro.

Kagome: Entendo.

Bankotsu: E você. Tem namorado?

Kagome: Não, mas a minha amiga Sango, sabe, tem namorado, ela namora o Mirok, um dos meninos que teve aula de dança com a minha mãe.

Bankotsu: Ah, sei, um de cabelo preto, que usava um rabo de cavalo...

E assim continuaram conversando e Inuyasha ficava só os observando.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meia hora depois.

Inuyasha estava impaciente, como demoravam. Então, Bankotsu começou e se inclinar e levar uma mão na direção do rosto de Kagome.

Inuyasha pensando: "Agora eu vou lá." – e se levantou.

00000000

Bankotsu: Kagome, tem um cílio no seu rosto, vou tirar, tá.

De repente Inuyasha aparece.

Inuyasha: Não se aproxime dela cara.

Kagome, surpresa: Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha: E...eu segui você.

Kagome: Você o quê? Ah, poupe-me. Com licença, Bankotsu, eu vou ao toialet(não seu se escreve assim) – e se levantou.

Bankotsu: Ei, por que você seguiu a Kagome?

Inuyasha: Porque escutei uma conversa dela e...

Bankotsu: Mas a gente só veio para conversar.

Inuyasha: Mas eu escutei...

Bankotsu: Deve ter interpretado errado.

Inuyasha: É, quem sabe.

Bankotsu, depois de pagar a conta: Você está de carro?

Inuyasha: O motorista tá lá fora.

Bankotsu: Bom, então diga pra Kagome que eu deixei um tchau.

Inuyasha: Peraí, você vai deixar ela aqui?

Bankotsu: Acho que vocês deveriam esclarecer as coisas. – e foi embora.

00000000

Alguns minutos depois Kagome voltou.

Kagome: Cadê o Bankotsu?

Inuyasha: Ele teve que ir embora. Ele já pagou a conta. Vamos?

Kagome não respondeu, mas o seguiu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No carro.

Kagome: Inuyasha, por que você me seguiu?

Inuyasha: Por que eu escutei... – e contou o que escutou. – Por isso eu te segui.

Kagome: Você entendeu errado.

Inuyasha: Kagome, eu sei muito bem o que eu ouvi.

Kagome: Pois entendeu errado, isso era só um falsete, uma brincadeira. – e contou a história completa – Pode até perguntar para a Sango se quiser.

Inuyasha, baixinho: Então foi isso.

Alguns minutos depois.

Kagome: Inuyasha, eu não sabia que você se preocupava comigo.

Inuyasha, muito vermelho: E...e...eu não me preocupo com você, e...e...eu tava preocupado com....com...com.... Com o cara que estava com você, isso, sei lá né, vai que você o atacasse.

Kagome: Sei, tô sabendo.

Mas Kagome sorria internamente, ele, de fato, se preocupava com ela. E Inuyasha não sabia por que agiu daquele jeito, achava que era por causa da aposta.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Testes.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sra Taaisho:** Que bom que você reencontrou a fic e que gostou de lê-la. Fico muito feliz em saber que você a releu. Muito obrigado pela sua review.

**Carol-chan:** Pois é, pelo menos na minha cabeça, a Kagome ficou muito linda com a roupa do desfile. Bom, quanto aos vestido e ao baile, ainda vai demorar, só vão aparecer/acontecer no penúltimo capítulo da fic, o que vai demorar ainda. Fico muito agradecida pela review.

**Ninhaa Cullen:** Pois é também rachei de rir com o Jakotsu quando eu imaginei essa cena, ela foi uma das que eu fiquei assim: "Não esquece de colocar. Não esquece de colocar! Não esquece de colocar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" na minha cabeça, quando eu imaginei ela, bom e não esqueci né. Mas acabei esquecendo uma cena no último capítulo que eu postei no orkut TT , isso porque eu até anotei a cena em uma caderninho para não esquecer de colocar :( , agora eu tenho que ver se eu arrumo essa cena no capítulo quando eu colocar aqui no ff ou se eu consigo encaixar ela no próximo capítulo que eu escrever. Isso que dar ser uma pessoa enrolada TT. Bom, obrigado pela review e estou continuando.

**Krol-chan:** Que bom que você resolveu permanecer vivo e manter o Inu da mesma maneira, fico feliz :) Valeu pela review.

Bom gente, quando me der na telha eu continuo, mais provavelmente no próximo fim de semana, talvez antes.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	13. Capítulo 13: Testes

**Disclaier:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais dois capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, o capítulo a mais é para compensar eu não ter postado na semana passada, espero que gostem.

Vou responder as reviews no final do próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Testes.**

Segunda de manhã todos já se encontravam na sala de aula, encontrando os amigos e colocando a fofoca em dia.

Ayame, depois de ouvir tudo sobre o fim de semana das amigas, mais especificamente sobre o de Kagome: Nossa, Kagome então só nesse fim de semana, você desfilou para um estilista famoso, saiu para conversar com um velho conhecido e foi seguida pelo Inuyasha, por causa de um mal entendido?

Kagome: É, mais ou menos isso.

Ayame: Vida agitada, hein amiga?

Sango: Ih, Ayame você ainda não viu nada.

Kagome: Falando assim até parece que eu tiro o fim de semana para correr atrás de confusão.

Sango: Imagina, isso você faz durante a semana inteira.

Kagome, sendo sarcástica: Muito engraçado Sango.

Sango, com um sorriso, entrando na brincadeira: Que bom que você gostou.

TRIMMMMMMMMM.

O sinal da primeira aula tocou, todos foram para seus lugares e o professor Myuga chegou.

Depois de meia hora de aula de história alguém bateu na porta.

Myuga: Entre, por favor.

Sora: Com licença, Myuga. Posso dar alguns avisos aos alunos?

Myuga: Fique a vontade, professora Sora.

Sora: Pessoal, eu vim avisar a vocês que a peça de teatro já foi escolhida.

Kikyo: E qual foi?

Sora: Isso vocês ficarão sabendo amanhã, na minha aula. Outro aviso que tenho a dar é que amanhã, também na minha aula, serão feitos os testes para a peça, todos interpretarão uma fala dos personagens principais, as meninas da personagem principal feminina e os meninos do masculino.

Kikyo: E onde estão as falas para treinarmos?

Sora: Vocês só ficarão sabendo quais serão as falas amanhã, depois de saberem qual será a peça. É isso que eu gostaria de falar, amanhã saberão mais detalhes. Obrigado e com licença, professor Myuga.

00000000000000000000000

Algumas aulas depois, na hora do almoço.

Ayame: Ai, será que a peça que ganhou foi a sua Kagome?

Sango: E esse papo de que todos farão o teste e só saberão as falas na hora?

Kagome: Gente não adianta sofrer antes da hora, amanhã nós vamos ficar sabendo.

00000000000000000000000

15 horas, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Mirok e Kouga foram para a quadra velha, eles haviam decidido que iriam trabalhar lá três dias por semana em dias alternados, mas naquela semana trabalhariam três dias seguidos, porque Kouga iria viajar na sexta e precisava sair às 15 na quinta para arrumar suas coisas. Naquele dia eles desbloquearam mais um quarto da quadra, isso queria dizer que metade dela já estava limpa. Às 17 horas todos foram para casa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terça, última aula do dia, a tão esperada aula de teatro, todos se encontravam no grande auditório.

Sora: Sejam bem-vindos, pessoal. Se acomodem rápido, por favor, para começarmos a aula. Muito bem, todos devem estar curiosos sobre várias coisas da aula de hoje. Alguém gostaria de tirar alguma dúvida sobre os avisos de ontem? – Sango levantou a mão – Pode falar Sango.

Sango: Professora, você falou que todos teríamos que fazer testes para os papeis da peça, mas e aquelas pessoas que gostariam de fazer outros tipos de serviço?

Sora: Todos, inclusive as pessoas que pegarem os papeis principais, terão que fazer outros trabalhos, pois várias notas estarão envolvidas.

Ayame: E quais seriam essas notas?

Sora: Este trabalho lhes dará notas em várias matérias. Terão notas em teatro, obviamente, em língua pátria, em inglês, em artes e em economia doméstica. Mais alguma pergunta? – ninguém levantou a mão – Muito bem. Então agora vou falar sobre a história da nossa peça de teatro, a história que iremos representar é uma história nova e muito criativa, terão algumas músicas no decorrer da peça cantadas por alguns personagens, assim sendo uma peça um pouco do tipo musical, a peça foi escrita por um de nossos alunos aqui presente. Alguma dúvida? – novamente ninguém levantou a mão, todos estavam começando a ficar inquietos por causa da demora de professora – Então agora vou dizer qual peça será. O título da peça é "Conto de fadas" escrito por Kagome Higurashi.

As três amigas ficaram muito felizes, Ayame e Sango congratularam Kagome e o resto da sala ficou com cara de tacho, todos muito surpresos.

Sora: Agora gostaria que passassem esses papeis, cada um pegue um, por favor. – E Passou alguns papeis para os alunos mais próximos a ela. Depois de algum tempo e muita movimentação. – Todos têm um desses papeis em mão? Muito bem. Nesses papeis há duas falas, uma do personagem masculino e outra do feminino, essas serão as falas que irão representar hoje no teste, cada fala vem acompanhada da situação do personagem nesse momento. Primeiro serão os meninos, por favor, façam uma fila e vão para trás do palco, quando o seu nome for chamado, entre no palco e faça sua apresentação.

Todos os meninos se apresentaram e enquanto o faziam a professora fazia anotações em seu caderno. Depois foram as meninas. Ao fim das apresentações a professora voltou ao palco ficando diante dos alunos.

Sora: Amanhã, na minha aula, os resultados dos serão dados e receberão os roteiros, além de ser feita a divisão das tarefas.

TRIMMMMMMMM.

O sinal do fim das aulas tocou.

Sora: Estão liberados, até amanhã.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No momento nossos seis amigos estavam na quadra velha levando tralhas de lá para o novo deposito, nenhum dos meninos ainda havia tocado no fato de que eles iriam atuar em uma peça escrita por Kagome. Inuyasha se cansou de esperar e falou.

Inuyasha: Então Kagome, nós vamos representar uma peça escrita por você?

Kagome, respondendo sem muita atenção, concentrada no seu trabalho: É o que parece.

Inuyasha: E você nem falou nada para a gente?

Kagome, ainda sem dar muita atenção: Eu contei para as meninas.

Inuyasha: E por você não contou para a gente, os meninos?

Kagome, levantando a cabeça e olhando para Inuyasha: Ué, porque vocês não me perguntaram nada.

Mirok: E como a gente ia perguntar se a gente nem tinha a sombra da idéia que você ia fazer isso?

Kagome: Sei lá. Eu só não achei que era uma informação tão importante que precisasse do conhecimento de vocês.

Com isso ela encerrou a conversa.

Às 17 horas foram embora, agora só faltava tirar tralhas de um quarto da quadra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte na aula de artes.

Sora: Olá, pessoal. Os papeis de cada um já foram escolhidos e as informações sobre quem farão estão no papel dentro dos roteiros que vocês receberão agora. – e começou a entregar os roteiros, que eram um grosso livro.

Kagome pegou o dela e abriu onde o tal papel com os personagens estava, começou a ler e parou, atordoada com a informação que acabara de ler. Ela havia lido o seguinte:

**Papeis da peça: "Conto de Fadas"**

**Papeis principais**

**_Casal principal (mocinhos)_**

?????????????(estava escrito o nome, que ainda não existe da personagem): Kagome Higurashi.

????????????(idem, mas não do mesmo personagem, claro): Inuyasha Taisho.

Aí ela parou de ler, pois isso significava que Kagome e Inuyasha fariam os protagonistas e o par romântico da peça.

Kagome pensou: "Eu devo ter atirado pedra na cruz.", pois teria que fazer par romântico da pessoa que ela menos gostava.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: O feiticeiro malvado, a princesa ingênua e o príncipe destemido.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaier:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: O feiticeiro malvado, a princesa ingênua e o príncipe destemido.**

Kagome: Ai, eu simplesmente não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo.

No momento Kagome, Sango e Ayame estavam na casa de Kagome, na sala privativa das meninas, as aulas já haviam acabado e eles, naquele dia, haviam terminado de tirar as coisas da quadra velha, agora estavam falando sobre a peça.

Sango, com uma gota na cabeça, pois a amiga se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro: Calma, Kagome.

Kagome: Calma, Sango? Calma. Como você me pede para ter calma? Eu não acredito que eu vou fazer par romântico com o Inuyasha.

Ayame: Veja pelo lado bom.

Kagome, se sentando no sofá: E isso lá tem algum lado bom?

Ayame: Claro que tem. Olha, pelo menos tem dois lados bons.

Kagome: E quais seriam? Estou louca para ouvi-los.

Ayame: Em primeiro lugar, não foi a Kikyo que ganhou o papel principal da sua peça, se ela tivesse ganhado, além de ficar se achando, poderia até estragar a sua peça.

Sango: Isso é verdade, você tem que admitir Kagome.

Kagome: É, é sim. E qual seria o outro lado bom?

Ayame: Bom... Vai Kagome, você tem que admitir, até que o Inuyasha não é de se jogar fora.

Sango: É mesmo. Podia ser pior.

Kagome, corando um pouco e desviando o olhar: Tá, tá bom, até que ele é bonitinho.

Sango: Ah, Kagome, essa é uma frase que eu nunca imaginaria ouvir de você.

Ayame: Então você o acha bonitinho?

Sango e Ayame se olharam.

Sango e Ayame, cantando juntas: Kagome e Inuyasha sentados embaixo de uma árvore...

Elas pararam porque Kagome jogou almofadas nas duas.

Sango: Então você quer guerra, Kagome Higurashi?

E jogou uma almofada em Kagome. Então as três começaram com uma guerra de almofadas.

Depois de algum tempo, quando a guerra de almofadas ter terminado, elas voltaram a conversar.

Sango: E ai, o que vocês acharam da divisão das tarefas?

Ayame: Hum, os meninos cuidando dos cenários e as meninas do figurino, pra mim pareceu uma boa divisão. E pra você, Kagome?

Kagome: Pelo menos a gente não vai ter que se sujar de tinta, mas é bem provável que furemos alguns dedos. Levando em consideração esses fatos, parece uma divisão média, mas até que boa, sim. Mas eu sei quem gostou da divisão, né Sango.

Sango: Claro que eu gostei, além do mais eu fui até escolhida para ser a chefe de figurino.

Kagome: Você tá amando isso, né?

Sango: Estou sim. Eu disfarcei tão mal assim?

Kagome: Não, até que disfarçou bem, mas eu te conheço, Sango.

Sango: Hum.

TOC TOC TOC.

Kagome: Entre.

Empregada: Com licença, desculpe interromper, mas o motorista da senhorita Ayame chegou.

Kagome: Ah, muito obrigado por vir nós avisar.

Empregada: De nada, senhorita. Com licença. – e se retirou.

Ayame, se levantando: Bom meninas, eu tenho que ir. Então amanhã ás 16:30 eu venho aqui, certo? Tchau.

E foi embora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte Ayame chegou na casa de Kagome ás 16:30 como haviam combinado. Sango veio recebe-la (N/A: Elas tiveram aula naquele dia, só não aconteceu nada interessante que mereça ser contado.)

Sango: Oi Ayame, chegou 16:30 em ponto, hein.

Ayame: é eu sou uma pessoa pontual.

Sango: Então vamos procurar a Ka?

Ayame: OK.

As duas subiram as escadas e se dirigiram ao quarto de Kagome. Chegando lá bateram na porta.

TOC TOC TOC.

Sango: Kagome somos nós, podemos entrar?

Nenhuma resposta veio do quarto. Ayame e Sango se entreolharam.

Sango: Eu vou entrar.

Sango abriu a porta, mas o quarto estava vazio.

Ayame: Onde será que ela se meteu? Ela deve ter esquecido que a gente tinha combinado ás 16:30. (N/A: Talvez vocês estejam se perguntando o que exatamente elas combinaram, para quem nem desconfia, elas marcaram um encontro para, simplesmente, colocar a conversa em dia ou jogar papo fora, como preferirem.)

Sango: É, também acho que ela esqueceu. Mas também a coitada está com a cabeça cheia. Ah, acho que já sei onde ela está.

Ayame: Onde?

Sango: Em um lugar que ela sempre vai quando está com a cabeça cheia ou cansada. Vem, vou te mostrar.

E Sango conduziu Ayame para o andar térreo, lá elas se dirigiram a uma grande porta (tipo aquelas portas de estúdio de dança).

As duas entraram e, para a surpresa de Ayame, Kagome estava lá.

Elas estavam em um de salão de dança (o mesmo em que o Bankotsu deu aula de dança clássica pra eles), Kagome nem percebera a entrada das amigas, pois estava muito concentrada, fazendo o que sempre fazia quando estava com a cabeça quente.

Kagome estava dançando, ela usava uma calça de ginástica azul marinha (sabe aquelas calças que terminam logo abaixo do joelho), uma camiseta babylook com um top por baixo e sapatos pretos de salto alto, e no salão se ouvia em volume alto a música "Stranger" da Hilary Duff, Kagome dançava lindamente, parecia até uma dançarina ou coreógrafa profissional, já que ela mesmo inventava os passos.

Kagome gostava de fazer suas próprias coreografias para ela dançar, quando ela começava a praticar usava tênis e quando estava quase dominando completamente a coreografia ela passava para o sapato de salto alto.

Ayame estava impressionada pelo modo com Kagome se movia harmonicamente com a música, de repente ela teve uma idéia.

Quando a música acabou, Sango e Ayame aplaudiram, fazendo Kagome as perceber.

Kagome: Oi meninas. Nossa já são 16:30? Foi mal, me desculpem, perdi a noção do tempo.

Ayame: Tá tudo bem. Escutem meninas, eu tive uma idéia, só não sei se vocês vão concordar, mesmo assim eu vou dizer.

Sango: Fala logo Ayame.

Ayame: É o seguinte, vocês já devem estar sabendo que daqui a duas semanas vai a ser a minha festa de 15 anos.

Kagome: É a gente já sabe, vai ser uma festa a fantasia de arrombar.

Ayame: Bom, sabe Kagome te ver dançar me deu uma idéia. Sabe, você podia bolar uma coreografia e nós três, eu, você e a Sango, podíamos fazer uma apresentação. O que vocês acham?

Sango: Eu gostei da idéia.

Kagome: Eu posso escolher qualquer música e fazer a coreografia como eu bem entender?

Ayame: Pode sim.

Kagome: Então tá, eu concordo.

Ayame e Sango bateram as mãos, comemorando a aceitação de Kagome.

Kagome: Bom, mas se só temos duas semanas é bom começarmos amanhã. Até porque eu também preciso ver o condicionamento físico de vocês duas, porque vocês tem que conseguir acompanhar. Tudo bem pra você Ayame amanhã depois da aula?

Ayame: Tudo bem, mas Kagome posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kagome: Pode.

Ayame: E se o nosso condicionamento físico não estiver bom?

Kagome: Daí eu vou passar uma série aeróbica pra vocês.

Sango: Ihhhhhh, a gente vai morrer.

Ayame: Por que?

Sango: Porque pra acompanhar a Kagome não vai ser fácil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte depois da aula as três foram pra casa de Kagome, chegaram lá e foram direto pro salão de dança começar, Kagome já estava com a música e a coreografia prontas.

Mas agora não vamos acompanhar o ensaio das três, nós vamos acompanhar outro ser, mas especificamente um ser chamado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava pensando em como conquistaria Kagome e agora se dava conta que não sabia muito sobre ela, pois ela havia mudado muito nos últimos três anos.

Inuyasha pensando: "Eu não sei nada sobre ela, como é que eu vou conquistá-la?.... Já sei, eu acho que é hora de uma pesquisa de campo." – pensando isso se levantou de sua cama e se dirigiu para a porta.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, olhou o espaço entre os quartos, para ver se não tinha ninguém lá e saiu cautelosamente. Foi até a porta do quarto de Kagome e bateu levemente na porta, como não houve resposta ele entrou bem devagar.

O quarto estava vazio, era a chance dele, decidiu começar pelo quarto anexo, a espécie de mini-biblioteca de Kagome.

Foi ver os tipos de livros que ela tinha.

Inuyasha: São bem variados, mas tem bastante romances.

Avistou os ursinhos na mesinha embaixo da janela, se aproximou e viu que o ursinho que ele havia dado a ela há três anos atrás estava lá.

Inuyasha: Então ela ainda guarda isso?

Inuyasha revirou o quarto procurando uma certa coisa, mas não a encontrou.

Inuyasha: Então ela não tem um diário.

Agora ele estava no quarto dela, pensou em ligar o computador dela e ver se haviam conversas do msn salvas e quais eram os sites dela que estavam nos seus favoritos, mas então ele sentiu uma coisa alarmante, o cheiro de Kagome.

Inuyasha pensando, quase desesperado: "E agora, o que eu faço? Vou me esconder no closet." – entrou no closet e se embrenhou no meio das roupas, mas ainda conseguia ver o que acontecia em uma parte do quarto.

Kagome entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Kagome: Ai estou cansada, até que as meninas estão com um bom condicionamento físico, só vão ter que fazer alguns poucos exercícios de aeróbica. Estou toda suada, vou tomar um banho. – começou a se despir, Inuyasha no closet estava quase tendo um colapso.

Inuyasha pensando: "Se a Kagome me pega aqui, nessa situação, ela vai me matar."

Kagome parou de se despir, ficando de calcinha e sutiã.

Inuyasha deu graças a Deus, pensando que agora ela iria para o banheiro, mas não foi isso que ela fez, ela se dirigiu ao closet.

Kagome foi até bem próximo onde Inuyasha estava.

Inuyasha pensando: "Ai, ela sabe que eu estou aqui."

Mas Kagome só pegou uma calcinha e um sutiã, enquanto Inuyasha tentava se controlar para não babar, e saiu.

Depois de alguns segundos, Inuyasha ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Inuyasha pensando: "Que sorte, agora é só esperar um pouco e sair."

Inuyasha esperou um pouco, saiu e foi para o seu quarto.

Inuyasha: Ufa, que sufoco que eu passei. – e se deitou em sua cama.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, era sábado o dia do baile de gala, as meninas saíram umas 15 da tarde e foram fazer os cabelos.

No final da tarde elas começaram a se arrumar, Rin estava com elas (N/A: Gente eu sei que eu não escrevi mais sobre a Rin, mas ela não tinha ido embora ainda.), a pequena iria embora na segunda, pois seu irmão Souta já havia sarado da catapora.

19 horas Inuyasha e Mirok estavam impacientes, Kagome e Sango estavam demorando muito. Depois de um tempo as duas desceram, elas estavam lindas. Sango vestia um vestido tomara que caia comprido, até os pés, prata com detalhes em rosa, e usava os cabelos soltos, levemente cacheados e uma maquiagem leve, mas muito bonita. Sango terminou de descer a escada e foi pra junto de Mirok e Kagome para junto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha observou Kagome e pensou: "Poxa, ela tá linda, mas não podia ter nem um decotinho?"

Kagome usava um vestido azul escuro com detalhes em prata que ia até os pés, o vestido tinha decote reto e alças levemente grossas, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com algumas mexas enroladas soltas e um maquiagem leve.

Kagome: Vamos logo, Inuyasha, ou você quer ficar aqui. – e saiu andando para ir embora, foi ai que Inuyasha achou o decote que tanto queria.

O vestido nas costas era aberto em um grande decote (N/A: Pra quem já viu o filme "Como perder um homem em dez dias" o decote é perecido com o do vestido amarelo que ela usa na festa dos diamantes.)

000000000000000

Chegaram no local da festa, era um grande salão de festas, muito bonito e ricamente decorado, havia muitos jovens no local, todos ricos, pois a festa era para essa classe social, todas as meninas usavam lindos vestidos e todos os meninos estavam elegantemente vestidos com ternos, todas as pessoas (fora os garçons, músicos etc.) eram da mesma idade.

A atenção de Inuyasha logo se concentrou em um menino (não pensem besteiras) que estava, evidentemente, cantando uma menina, que percebia-se, não estava muito à vontade com a situação.

Mirok e Sango foram para a pista de pista de dança, estava tocando uma linda valsa, Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram em um clima constrangedor, sem saber bem o que fazer.

Inuyasha estava inseguro em dançar com Kagome, ele ainda se lembrava da vez em que eles dançaram quando crianças, só de lembrar seus pés já doíam, mas, mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar.

Inuyasha: Ka... Kagome?

Kagome: Sim, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Vo... vo... vo... vocêquerdançarcomigo?

Kagome: O quê!? Fala mais devagar.

Inuyasha não sabia o por quê, mas havia ficado muito nervoso.

Inuyasha, respirando fundo e se controlando: Kagome, você quer dançar comigo? – e fez uma mesura, lhe estendendo a mão.

Kagome, pegando sua mão e dando um sorriso: Claro.

Inuyasha se impressionou, Kagome dançava com leveza e graciosidade, bem diferente de antigamente.

A música acabou e os quatro amigos se encontraram.

Sango: Kagome, vamos ao toialet?

Kagome: Tá.

E as duas saíram. Mirok ficou conversando com um conhecido e Inuyasha foi circular pelo salão. Ele encontrou, novamente, o rapaz que lhe chamara a atenção, ele agora estava atormentando outra moça, que também não estava muito à vontade. Inuyasha percebeu que outro rapaz tinha a atenção presa no mesmo local, resolveu ir falar com ele.

Inuyasha: Oi, muito prazer, me chamo Inuyasha.

Menino: Prazer, Kuranosuke.

Inuyasha: Quem é aquele cara?

Kuranosuke: Aquele é o Sasuke, ele é o maior conquistador do pedaço. Mesmo ele tendo namorada, ele pega todas, até as que não querem, mas a namorada dele também não perdoa, ela também fica com todos, e o pior é que os dois nem desconfiam que estão sendo traídos.

Inuyasha: Hum, e quem seria a namorada dele?

Kuranosuke apontou para uma menina que dançava uma valsa, dando pequenos beijinhos em seu acompanhante.

Kuranosuke: Se você veio acompanhado de alguém que gosta, fique de olho nela. Eu estou de olho na minha prima. Não vou deixar que aquele canalha se aproxime dela.

Inuyasha: Entendo. Obrigado pela informação.

Kuranosuke: Não foi nada.

E Inuyasha voltou para seus amigos, ele perdera Sasuke de vista, isso o preocupava. Ao chegar no local onde seus amigos se encontravam, infelizmente, ele achou o Sasuke.

Sasuke: E então senhorita Sango, está comprometida?

Sango, dando uma pequena risada: Estou, eu namoro o Mirok. – e se aproximou de Mirok, esse passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Sango, protetoramente, e olhou de cara feia para Sasuke, entendendo a intenção do outro, as duas meninas não perceberam nada.

Inuyasha chegou e se colocou perto de Kagome.

Sasuke: O senhor deve ser o acompanhante da senhorita Kagome. Inuyasha, certo?

Inuyasha assentiu.

Sasuke: Então senhorita Kagome, o que o senhor Inuyasha é seu?

Kagome: Ele é meu...

Inuyasha, rapidamente:... namorado.

Kagome: O QUÊ?

Sasuke: Eu acho que o que diz é mentira, dado a reação da senhorita Kagome. – levemente irritado com a possibilidade de perder sua presa.

Inuyasha: Pois então vou provar.

Inuyasha se virou de frente para Kagome, colocou as mãos em sua cintura, a puxando para si e colocou seus lábios nos dela, selando um beijo.

A princípio Kagome não reagiu, assustada demais com a situação, depois de sair desse estado, ela pensou em tentar interromper o ato, mas acabou se deixando levar, e o beijo se aprofundou.

O beijo durou um certo tempo, sendo interrompido por Inuyasha, para tomarem fôlego, Kagome estava ainda sem reação, ela estava atônita.

Inuyasha passou seu braço pela cintura de Kagome, em um meio abraço protetor.

Inuyasha: E então '_senhor' _Sasuke acredita agora no que falei? – Sasuke fez uma cara... bom... um pouquinho... feia (N/A: Tava pior que a do cão chupando manga.) – Sabe se eu fosse o senhor, graças a Deus eu não sou, eu ficaria de olho na minha namorada, ao invés de ficar de olho na dos outros. – Sasuke fez uma cara de quem não entendia nada, então Inuyasha apontou para a moça que Kuranosuke havia dito ser a namorada de Sasuke, ela agora dançava com outro rapaz e não lhe dava pequenos beijos, ela estava descaradamente se agarrando com o menino que dançava agora, como se nem tivesse namorado. Sasuke ficou vermelho feito um tomate, não sei se de vergonha ou de raiva, e foi em direção da namorada, a afastando de menino que ela estava beijando.

Sasuke: O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Menina: Eu... é... eu... eu tava... é... – se enrolou sem saber ao certo o que falar.

Sasuke simplesmente se virou e saiu, a passos largos e pesados, do salão e a menina o seguiu correndo.

Os quatro amigos ficaram lá, só observando a cena, dali alguns momentos Kuranosuke apareceu, felicitando Inuyasha.

Kuranosuke: Cara, o que você vez foi demais, eu em nome de todas as garotas, namorados e familiares, queria agradecer a você.

Inuyasha: Não foi nada, eu só não gosto de ver meninos fazendo coisas contra a vontade de meninas. (N/A: Talvez isso pareça hipocrisia da parte dele, mas Inuyasha nunca forçou nenhuma garota a ficar com ele e, ao ver dele, não havia forçado Kagome a beijá-lo alguns minutos atrás, pois se ela não quisesse o teria interrompido, ao invés de deixar que o beijo fosse aprofundado.)

Mirok e Sango estavam confusos, sem saber do assunto e Kagome estava ainda em estado de choque.

Mirok: Com licença, mas Inuyasha o que está acontecendo?

Kuranosuke: Se vocês quiserem, eu posso explicar.

Sango: Então comece, por favor.

E Kuranosuke contou tudo sobre Sasuke e o que exatamente Inuyasha fez.

Sango: Nossa, o Inuyasha te salvou de uma furada, hein Kagome, que sorte a sua.

Kagome: É, que sorte.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: ****O plano de Kikyo. **

* * *

**N/A:** Para quem não entendeu o título do capítulo eu vou explicar. O feiticeiro malvado seria o Sasuke porque... bom... eu não vou nem comentar, a princesa ingênua seria a Kagome, que nem desconfiava das intenções do Sasuke e o príncipe destemido seria o Inuyasha porque ele 'salva' a Kagome do Sasuke.

**Reviews:**

**Krol-chan:** Que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz. Muito obrigado pela review.

**Ninhaa Cullen:** Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, não vai ter hentai, não. Não tenho nada contra, só não tinha pensado nisso antes. Valeu pela review.

**Saleh-chan:** Muito obrigado e continuando.

**Carol-chan:** É né o Inu está precisando de um bom castigo. Muito obrigado pela review.

**Lalah-chan:** Que bom saber que você estava acompanhando e não se preocupe por não ter deixado review, já valeu o esforço de você ter lido em uma tela pequena. E aqui estou continuando. Obrigado pela review.

Bom gente, quando me der na telha eu continuo, mais provavelmente no próximo fim de semana.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	15. Capítulo 15: O plano de Kikyo

**Disclaier:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?, desculpe não ter postado na semana passada, minhas aulas começaram e tá uma bagunça. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: O plano de Kikyo.**

Sango: O que você acha? Eu costuro aqui?

Kagome e Sango estavam na sala privativa, era domingo de manhã e elas estavam trabalhando nos vestidos para o baile de formatura.

Kagome: Tá, tá legal.

Sango: E o que você acha de costurar aqui?

Kagome: Tá, legal.

Sango: Você acha que eu costuro aqui ou aqui? – E apontava nos panos.

Kagome: Tá, legal.

Sango estranhou a resposta e levantou a cabeça, olhando a amiga. Kagome estava com um olhar vago, provavelmente pensando em algo.

Sango resolveu testar.

Sango: Kagome, o que você acha de eu terminar com o Mirok e casar com a minha máquina de costura?

Kagome: Tá, legal.

Sango: Kagome, você por um acaso está apaixonada pelo Inuyasha?

Kagome ao ouvir a palavra Inuyasha saiu do transe.

Kagome: Hã? O que? Sango você estava falando comigo?

Sango, rindo da amiga: Estava tentando, mas você estava dando respostas programadas.

Kagome: O que você me perguntou?

Sango: Primeiro sobre as costuras, se eu fazia assim ou assim. – e indicou.

Kagome: É melhor daquele jeito. – e mostrou o jeito – O que eu respondi?

Sango: Tá, legal.

Kagome, rindo: Sério?

Sango: Sério, respondeu isso para todas as perguntas. Bom, depois eu perguntei o que você achava sobre eu terminar com o Mirok e me casar com minha máquina de costura.

Kagome, rindo mais um pouco: E eu respondi "Tá, legal."? – Sango assentiu – Hum, mas respondendo a sua pergunta, acho uma boa idéia, assim você vai ter muitas maquininhas de costurar e não vai mais precisar comprá-las.

Sango, de cara feia: Ah tá, muito engraçadinha.

Kagome: Eu duvido que uma destas perguntas tenha me tirado do meu transe. Qual foi a pergunta?

Sango: Bom... Eu perguntei se você por acaso estava apaixonada pelo Inuyasha. Quando eu falei Inuyasha você acordou.

Kagome corou um pouco.

Sango: Afinal de contas Kagome, o que exatamente você estava pensando?

Kagome, corando mais um pouco: Eu... eu estava pensando na noite passada.

Sango pensou um pouco e entendeu.

Sango: Ah, você estava pensando no beijo que o Inuyasha te deu. – Kagome assentiu – É verdade, foi o seu primeiro beijo, não foi? Como é que foi?

Kagome, agora vermelha feito um pimentão e desviando o olhar.

Sango: Foi tão ruim assim?

Kagome, fechando os olhos: Antes fosse.

Sango: Então foi bom?

Kagome: Foi, Sango, foi ótimo, maravilhoso, fantástico, parecia que eu estava nas nuvens.

Sango, preocupada: Então qual é o problema?

Kagome: Nenhum, é que eu estou confusa. Sabe um monte de perguntas ficam passando na minha cabeça. Por que o Inuyasha me beijou? Por que eu não reagi? Por que eu me deixei levar? E por que eu não estou brava com o fato de ele ter me beijado? Quer dizer, eu não devia estar brava por ele ter feito isso?

Sango, com um doce sorriso, entendeu a confusão da amiga: Talvez. Kagome não se preocupe demais, deixe o tempo passar e você vai ver que as respostas para as suas perguntas vão aparecer.

Kagome, se sentindo um pouco melhor: Obrigado, Sango.

No dia seguinte, na hora do intervalo Kagome, Sango e Ayame sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, Kagome e Sango contaram o que aconteceu na festa para Ayame.

Ayame, depois de ouvir o relato: O quê?! Então o Inuyasha te beijou?

Kagome, levemente corada: É.

Ayame: E ele beija bem?

Kagome, ficando mais vermelha, fechando os olhos e virando o rosto: Sim, beija sim.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Atrás da árvore em que elas conversavam outra pessoa havia acompanhado a conversa, Kikyo.

Kikyo, agora afastada da árvore: Então alguém está balançando o coraçãozinho da Kagome. Bom eu já percebi que esse tal de Inuyasha estava lançando uns certos olhares para cima de mim. Perfeito, agora eu posso me vingar da Kagome. (N/A: Vingança, vingança por quê? Nem me pergunte. Acho que está mais para inveja.)

000000000000000000000000000000

Voltando ás meninas.

Ayame: E aí Kagome como você acha que nós estamos indo nos ensaios da dança?

Kagome: Bem, mas temos que treinar todos os dias, mesmo nos dias que temos que trabalhar na quadra velha.

Sango: É, afinal de contas a gente não quer dar vexame.

Ayame: A gente ainda tem que ver que roupas nós usaremos na apresentação, não podem ser as mesmas que a gente vai usar na festa e elas tem que combinar.

Kagome: Sabe eu tive uma idéia. E se eu falar com o Jakotsu, afinal ele me deve favores, talvez eu consiga alguma coisa.

Sango: Tá, então você liga amanhã pra ele, quando a gente estiver lá, antes da gente treinar.

TRIMMMMMMM (sinal do término do intervalo)

Kagome, se levantando: Certo, agora vamos para a sala de aula.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na sala, agora teriam aula de história, com o professor Myuga.

Myuga: Alunos, hoje vou passar um trabalho em grupo, o trabalho é sobre as grandes guerras do mundo, a 1a Guerra Mundial, a 2a Guerra Mundial e a Guerra Fria, vocês podem escolher com quem vocês farão o trabalho, os grupos são no mínimo de 2 alunos e no máximo de 3, sem exceções. O trabalho pode ser digitado e quero riqueza de detalhes, sugiro que dividam os temas e depois os juntem. O trabalho é para depois de amanhã, quarta-feira. Agora podem escolher seus grupos.

Kagome: E aí meninas, como vamos formar o grupo?

Sango: Vamos esperar um pouco pra ver.

Ayame: Tá, mas acho melhor fazermos nós três, por causa dos ensaios.

Depois de um tempo Mirok chegou.

Sango: E aí Mirok, com quem você vai fazer o trabalho?

Mirok: Não sei, eu ia fazer com o Inuyasha, mas... – e apontou para onde Inuyasha estava.

Inuyasha estava conversando com Kikyo e estava, por assim dizer, quase babando.

Mirok: Ele vai fazer com a Kikyo. Ela simplesmente chegou, perguntou se ele queria fazer com ela e ele aceitou.

Kagome estava ficando um pouco vermelha, de raiva. Sango percebeu, mas nada falou.

Sango: Bom Mirok, eu ia fazer com as meninas, mas se você não tiver ninguém, eu faço com você.

Kouga chegou onde eles estavam.

Kouga: Oi. Com quem vocês vão fazer o trabalho?

Kagome: Tem certeza que você quer saber? – Kouga assentiu, um pouco confuso – Então tá. É o seguinte, eu e as meninas queríamos fazer juntas, porque temos... alguns assuntos pendentes para tratar, o Mirok ia fazer com o Inuyasha, mas ele arrumou outra pessoa para fazer com ele. – e apontou para Inuyasha e Kikyo – E agora a Sango vai fazer com o Mirok.

Kouga: Ah entendi (sério? Porque nem eu sei se entendi direito...), ei Mirok se você quiser eu faço com você.

Mirok: Sério, cara?

Kouga: Claro, o que eu não faço pela Kagome?

Mirok: Então eu aceito. Assim a Sango também vai ficar feliz.

Kagome: Valeu Kouga. – e o abraçou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha do outro lado da sala, enquanto quase babava pela Kikyo, viu quando Kagome ficou vermelha, ficando satisfeito, afinal aquilo só podia ser ciúmes ou alguma coisa parecida, viu seus amigos conversando e, por fim, viu Kagome abraçando Kouga, isso lhe deixou irritado e ele soltou um pequeno rosnado.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, está tudo bem? – percebendo seu olhar na direção de Kagome e seu rosnado.

Inuyasha, desviando o olhar de Kagome: Está, está sim.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Indo agora às meninas.

Kouga e Mirok haviam ido combinar os detalhes sobre seu trabalho, enquanto as meninas combinavam sobre o seu.

Kagome: Então, quem vai fazer que parte? Vocês podem escolher, para mim tanto faz.

Sango e Ayame, ao mesmo tempo: Eu quero a menor.

Kagome: Ih. Vamos fazer o seguinte dêem as suas razões e daí nós três entramos em um consenso.

Sango: Eu tenho que terminar o livro de literatura e estudar as falas da peça.

Ayame: Eu tenho que fazer essas coisas também e cuidar dos detalhes da minha festa de quinze anos.

Kagome: É, parece que a Ayame ganhou. Bom, entoa a Ayame fica com a 1a Guerra Mundial, que durou de 1914 à 1918, a Sango com a 2a Guerra Mundial, que durou de1939 à 1945 e eu com a Guerra Fria, que durou de 1945 à 1991. A gente pesquisa hoje, deixa tudo pronto e amanhã a gente só junta o trabalho, OK?

Sango e Ayame, juntas: OK.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pouco depois do final das aulas, nossos 6 amigos se encontravam na quadra velha, o professor Myuga estava com eles, para passar-lhes a nova tarefa.

Myuga: Muito bem alunos, me impressionaram, levaram menos tempo do que eu imaginava para tirar as coisa daqui. Bom, agora o próximo trabalho de vocês é limpar tudo, o teto, as paredes e o chão. O material que vocês vão precisar está todo ali. – apontou para um canto da quadra – Escadas, esfregões, baldes, vassouras e tudo mais. Uma última coisa, aconselho que os meninos limpem o teto. Bom, agora vou embora, tenho que começar a providenciar os materiais para o próximo trabalho de vocês. Com licença. – e se retirou.

Então os meninos subiram nas escadas para limpar o teto e as meninas começaram a limpar as paredes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome: Bom, meninas o que vocês acham de ligar para o Jakotsu enquanto o trabalho imprime?

Era o dia seguinte, terça-feira, depois da aula, elas estavam imprimindo o trabalho. Mirok estava na casa de Kouga e Kikyo se encontrava no quarto ao lado (o quarto de Inuyasha) fazendo o trabalho.

Sango: É, parece uma boa idéia.

Ayame: É, liga sim.

Kagome: Então tá. – discando o número no celular.

_?: Alô, Jakotsu falando. _(Imaginem uma voz afeminada)

Kagome: Oi Jakotsu, não sei se você lembra de mim, aqui é a Kagome Higurashi.

_Jakotsu, dando um gritinho: Claro que eu lembro de você, a garota que salvou a minha vida, a quem eu devo um milhão de favores e um vestido de noiva. O que deseja, querida?_

Kagome, com uma gota na cabeça: Sabe Jakotsu, é que eu e duas amigas minhas vamos fazer uma apresentação de dança na festa de quinze anos de uma delas, como a festa é à fantasia, eu estava pensando se você não poderia fazer as roupas para a gente.

_Jakotsu: Claro querida, mas me diga, quando será essa festa e do quê você precisa?_

Kagome: A festa é na semana que vem, no sábado e eu preciso de três roupas parecidas e três mascaras.

_Jakotsu: Certo, eu posso fazer, mas vocês três tem que vir aqui para eu tirar as medidas e ter uma idéia do que fazer. Quando vocês podem vir?_

Kagome: Pode ser na quinta-feira 16:30.

_Jakotsu: Sim, querida. Está marcado. Então vejo vocês na quinta. Tchauzinho._

Kagome: Tchau. – e desligou o celular. – Bom, meninas, está tudo certo. Ah, o trabalho está impresso. – e pegou o trabalho, colocando-o em ordem. – Sango, você pode pegar o grampeador na gaveta, por favor?

Sango: Ih, Kagome, tá sem grampos.

Kagome: Então vamos pegar o grampeador que está na sala de jogos coletiva (a sala de entretenimento coletiva).

As três saíram do quarto de Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000

No quarto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, se levantando: Bom, eu acho que agora é só grampear.

Ele foi até sua escrivaninha que ficava um pouco perto da porta, Kikyo o seguiu. Inuyasha escutou o barulho de uma porta abrindo. Kikyo olhou discretamente para fora do quarto, a porta estava aberta e depois se virou para Inuyasha.

Kikyo pensando: "Agora é a hora da minha vingança."

Kikyo, se aproximando de Inuyasha: Sabe Inuyasha, eu queria te agradecer.

Kikyo passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, confuso e um pouco assustado: O que você está fazendo?

Kikyo, sussurrando e aproximando seu rosto ao de Inuyasha: Nada, só te agradecendo. – e ela enterrou seus lábios nos dele.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, Sango e Ayame estavam passando em frente ao quarto de Inuyasha quando viram uma cena surpreendente, Inuyasha e Kikyo estavam se beijando, ao ver aquela cena Kagome congelou.

000000000000000

Inuyasha em estado de choque não se separou de Kikyo, mas também não lhe correspondeu o beijo, então ele sentiu três cheiros novos, um em particular o fez despertar e acabar com o beijo.

Ao fazê-lo se deparou com as três meninas em frente à sua porta.

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome simplesmente se virou e foi para a sala de jogos, ignorando Inuyasha.

As outras duas meninas o olharam com cara feia e seguiram a amiga.

Kikyo estava com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

Inuyasha: Por que você fez aquilo?

Kikyo: Já disse, para te agradecer, por fazer o trabalho comigo. Agora, é melhor eu ir. Tchauzinho, Inuyasha. – e saiu do quarto.

Inuyasha pensando: "Droga, agora a Kagome deve estar me odiando, eu vi isso no olhar dela. O que é isto que eu estou sentindo? Eu estou triste por causa da Kagome? DROGA" – e deu um forte soco na parede.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome depois de assimilar a situação, vendo aquela cena, se sentiu magoada e ficou com uma grande raiva de Inuyasha. Quando ele se separou de Kikyo e a chamou, ela resolveu ignorar, para não explodir e falar poucas e boas na cara dele.

Alguns segundos depois dela chegar na sala coletiva suas amigas chegaram.

Sango, preocupada com a amiga: Kagome, você está bem?

Kagome, forçando um sorriso: Está tudo bem, Sango. Agora vamos grampear o trabalho e ir treinar, certo.

Assim fizeram. Ayame e Sango perceberam que Kagome dava tudo de si no treino, tentando extravasar tudo o que sentia naquele momento, elas estavam preocupadas com a amiga.

Kagome, ao terminar o treino: O que vocês acham da gente treinar amanhã, depois do trabalho na quadra velha? Para compensar quinta-feira.

Sango: Por mim tudo bem.

Ayame: Por mim também.

Kagome: Então está certo. Bom gente eu vou tomar um banho, com licença. Até amanhã gente.

E foi para seu quarto.

Ayame e Sango foram para a sala coletiva, para conversarem.

Depois de um tempo Mirok chegou.

Mirok: Oi Sango, oi Ayame.

Sango e Ayame: Oi.

Mirok, sentado-se e vendo a expressão no rosto das meninas: O que houve?

Sango e Ayame contaram o que havia acontecido para Mirok, ele escutou tudo sem interromper uma única vez, só quando acabaram foi que ele resolveu falar.

Mirok: Mas vocês já falaram com ele? – vendo a expressão confusa no rosto das meninas – Para saber a versão dele da história.

Sango: E você acha que ele diria a verdade?

Mirok: Dizendo ou não, ele merece o direito de se defender. Vamos.

E os três foram falar com Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha estava deitado em sua cama olhando o teto.

TOC TOC TOC

Ouviu uma batida em sua porta.

Inuyasha: Pode entrar.

Quando os três amigos entraram, ele se levantou assustado pela quantidade de pessoas, estava tão distraído que nem sentira os cheiros dos amigos.

Inuyasha: O que vocês querem?

Mirok: Saber exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e a Kikyo.

Inuyasha, olhando para o chão: Ela me beijou, eu fiquei eu choque e só a afastei quando senti o cheiro das meninas e me dei conta do que estava acontecendo.

Sango, com uma voz bem sarcástica: E você espera que nós acreditemos nisso.

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça lentamente e a olhou, ele estava em um estado de dar dó, ele parecia estar muito triste.

Inuyasha: Eu falei a verdade. Se vocês não acreditam eu não posso fazer nada.

Mirok: Mas há um jeito de provar se você esta dizendo a verdade ou não.

Todos olharam surpresos para Mirok.

Mirok: Olhem, nós podemos fazer o seguinte...

E ele contou seu plano.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, na hora do intervalo, Inuyasha, Sango, Mirok e Ayame se encontravam escondidos em um canto dos jardins. Era hora de colocar o plano em prática.

Mirok: Certo, lá está a Kikyo. A câmera está pronta. Agora é com você Ayame, seus microfones estão ligados?

Ayame: Sim, está tudo certo. Lá vou eu, me desejem boa sorte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo estava nos jardins quando Ayame apareceu.

Ayame, sorrindo: Oi, Kikyo.

Kikyo, achando o ato da menina estranho: O que você quer, amiguinha da Kagome?

Ayame: Credo, nunca mais me chame assim.

Kikyo: Por que?

Ayame: Porque aquela Kagome é uma chata e os amiguinhos dela também.

Kikyo: Sério?

Ayame: É. Sabe a gente brigou. Eu bem que gostaria que alguém fizesse alguma coisa para tirar aquele sorrisinho bobo da cara dela.

Kikyo: Então você pode se dar por satisfeita.

Ayame: Por que?

Kikyo: Porque eu já fiz isso. Você não percebeu como ela está tristonha hoje?

Ayame: O que foi que você fez?

Kikyo: Ah, nada demais. Eu só dei um jeito de beijar aquele namoradinho dela, sabe aquele que beijou ela no baile, o tal de Inuyasha. Você viu o beijo, mas eu acho que teria sido mais convincente se ele tivesse me correspondido.

Ayame: Então ele não te correspondeu?

Kikyo: Não, nem mexeu os lábios. Pode até ter sido um beijo chato, mas pelo menos funcionou onde eu queria.

Ayame: E como você ficou sabendo que ele beijou a Kagome no baile?

Kikyo: Ah, isso foi fácil. Eu ouvi você, ela e a Sango conversando sobre isso na segunda.

Ayame: Hum, interessante. Bom, olha a hora, melhor eu ir. Tchau.

Kikyo: Ei, Ayame.

Ayame gelou, estava indo tudo tão bem, será que ela havia descoberto a farsa?

Ayame, se virando para Kikyo: Sim?

Kikyo: Quando quiser falar mal da Kagome, estou à disposição.

Ayame: Bom saber. Adeus. – se virou e foi embora.

00000000000000000000000

Mirok parou a gravação.

Mirok: Ufa, tudo aconteceu perfeitamente. Agora é só adicionar o som que os microfones escondidos da Ayame gravaram e dar um jeito da Kagome ver a gravação.

Ayame chegou onde eles estavam.

Ayame: Então, como foi?

Mirok: Ocorreu tudo perfeitamente. Parabéns Ayame, você foi uma excelente atriz.

Ayame: Obrigado. Foi difícil falar todas aquelas coisas horríveis, mas valeu a pena. A pior parte foi quando ela me chamou, eu gelei, pensei que ela tinha sacado tudo. Ah, tome os microfones.

Mirok checou os microfones.

Mirok: Tudo OK aqui também, eles gravaram perfeitamente.

Sango estava quieta até aquele momento, ela estava com vergonha por não ter acreditado no amigo.

Sango, de cabeça baixa: Inuyasha, me desculpe por não ter acreditado em você.

Ayame: É verdade, me desculpe também Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Está tudo bem, eu entendo vocês, eu acho que eu também não acreditaria.

Mirok: Agora só nós resta combinar os detalhes finais.

Sango: Bom, eu e a Ayame temos um compromisso com ela depois do serviço na quadra velha, quando terminarmos podemos dar um jeito de levar ela para a sala coletiva, mas tudo tem que estar pronto. Acho que nós vamos levar mais ou menos uma hora.

Mirok: Certo, então enquanto vocês fazem isso, eu e o Inuyasha vamos editar o vídeo e deixar tudo pronto na quadra coletiva.

TRIMMMMMMMM

Inuyasha: Então está combinado. Agora vamos para a sala. E não dêem bandeira, vocês ainda têm que estar me odiando, senão ela vai ficar brava com vocês também.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois da aula eles foram para a quadra velha, Kagome quase não olhava para Inuyasha, mas quando olhava não era com um olhar bom.

Quando terminaram foram para a casa de Kagome (todos menos o Kouga).

Inuyasha e Mirok foram para o quarto de Mirok e as meninas para o salão de dança. Kagome novamente dava tudo de si na dança, tentando extravasar os sentimentos.

Uma hora depois terminaram o ensaio, elas estavam subindo as escadas para o quarto andar, agora era a hora de dar um jeito de fazer Kagome ir ao quarto de entretenimento coletivo. Chegaram no quarto andar.

Sango: Kagome, eu e a Ayame temos uma coisa para te mostrar.

Ayame: É, lá no quarto de jogos coletivo.

Sango e Ayame, juntas: Vem com a gente.

Kagome, estranhando um pouco as amigas: Tá bom. (sabe como é, com louco não se discute)

Elas foram para o quarto de entretenimento, Sango fechou a porta e Ayame fez Kagome se sentar.

Sango ligou a televisão e o DVD e Ayame pegou o controle do mesmo, que estava com uma câmera acoplada a ele.

Ayame: Antes de qualquer coisa, não se ofenda com as coisas que vierem de mim, porque da minha parte é só encenação.

Kagome, mesmo não entendendo nada concordou.

Então Ayame deu play e o vídeo começou.

Na tela da televisão toda a encenação da manhã (pelo menos por parte de Ayame) foi passada.

Quando terminou Kagome falou.

Kagome, surpresa: O que foi tudo isso?

Então suas amigas lhe explicaram tudo.

Kagome: Nossa, parece que cometi uma grande injustiça com o Inuyasha. – se levantado – Gente com licença, eu preciso tomar um banho e pensar um pouco.

As duas meninas assentiram e Kagome saiu.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Uma hora depois

Ayame já tinha ido embora, Mirok e Sango estavam fazendo as tarefas da escola juntos, na sala de entretenimento coletiva, Inuyasha estava deitado em sua cama, ouvindo seu ipod e pensando (como esse cara gosta de pensar) e Kagome havia acabado de decidir o que faria.

Kagome foi até o quarto de Inuyasha, bateu na porta e se colocou a esperar. Depois de alguns instantes Inuyasha apareceu à porta (não o papai Noel), ele havia sentido o cheiro da menina e decidiu abrir a porta ao invés de mandá-la entrar.

Inuyasha, tentando não ser rude, mas sem saber o que falar: Oi.

Kagome: Inuyasha, eu... eu queria te pedir desculpas, eu cometi uma injustiça com você.

Inuyasha: Tudo bem Kagome, eu entendo o que você imaginou.

Kagome: Eu estou perdoada?

Inuyasha: Hum? Não há nada para ser perdoado, mas se houvesse, sim, você estaria perdoada.

Kagome: Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Não há de quê.

E assim o plano de Kikyo foi por água abaixo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Um fim de semana conturbado.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Krol-chan:** Continuando. E não se preocupe não, não ofende, eu também não vou muito com a cara da Kikyo.

**Hikari-chan:** Continuando e seja bem-vinda.

**Carol-chan:** Desculpe pela demora. Mas aí está.

**Lalah-chan:** Obrigado pela review. E quanto as meninas dançando, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.

Bom gente, no próximo fim de semana.

Deixem reviews.

Até.


	16. Capítulo 16: Um fim de semana conturbado

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Fim de semana e feriado não postei porque não estava conseguindo entrar com o meu login no site, mas ai está.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Um fim de semana conturbado.**

Na quinta-feira Kagome e as meninas foram ao ateliê de Jakotsu, ele tirou as medidas delas, pediu que elas dessem mais detalhes sobre o que elas queriam, depois ele disse que as roupas ficariam prontas na próxima quinta-feira e que elas viessem, pessoalmente, nesse dia pegar as roupas, já que elas teriam que experimentar as roupas, para ver se não seriam necessários alguns ajustes, e depois elas foram embora. Quando chegaram na casa de Kagome praticaram um pouco mais a dança. Sexta-feira todos foram para a escola (dã, não eles foram pra balada), as aulas se passaram normais, depois foram trabalhar na quadra velha, que terminaram, finalmente, de limpar naquele dia e cada um foi para sua casa, Ayame não foi para casa de Kagome. Ela não foi porque Kagome, Sango, Mirok, Inuyasha e a mãe de Kagome iam viajar no dia seguinte, então eles precisavam fazer as malas e dormir cedo, pois iam sair de casa bem cedo.

Essa viagem todos eles (exceto Inuyasha) faziam todos anos, eles a faziam pouco antes do frio chegar, iam a uma ilha, para isso pegavam um carro até o aeroporto e de lá um jatinho particular até a ilha, saiam bem cedo na manhã de sábado e iam embora (da ilha) no final da tarde de domingo, o tempo de duração da viagem até a ilha não era muito longo. Nesse dia todos os empregados da casa eram dispensados de seus afazeres e todos eles sumiam da casa, ficando ela vazia. (N/A: O pai de Kagome não ia por causa do trabalho.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sábado de manhã, Inuyasha, Mirok, Sango e a mãe de Kagome estavam na cozinha tomando café, Kagome ainda não havia descido, eles achavam que ela devia ter perdido a hora para sair para correr e ainda estava tomando banho.

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome chegou na cozinha, ela não estava com uma boa aparência, estava pálida e dava a impressão que não havia dormido direito durante a noite.

Kagome, num tom baixo, meio desanimado: Bom dia gente.

Todos, preocupados com ela: Bom dia.

Mãe de Kagome: Filha, está tudo bem com você?

Kagome: Está tudo bem, mãe.

Mãe de Kagome: Tem certeza?

Kagome: Tenho. Só acordei meio enjoada e cansada, nada demais.

Mãe de Kagome: Não parece ser nada demais. Deixe-me ver. – e colocou a mão na testa de Kagome. – Kagome, você está fervendo. Vamos chamar um médico agora mesmo.

(N/A: Só para o caso de isso não ter ficado claro, a Kagome não havia ido correr naquela manhã.)

Algum tempo depois, o médico estava no quarto de Kagome, dando seu diagnóstico para a mãe dela.

Médico: Senhora Higurashi, não é nada grave, só uma pequena virose, ela deve tomar este remédio. – lhe entregou um vidrinho. (N/A: Médico chique hein, já vem até com remédio.) – E ela deve ficar em repouso. Se a febre aumentar ou se não baixar até amanhã me chamem. Isso é tudo.

Mãe de Kagome: Obrigado doutor. Eu te acompanho até a saída.

E os dois saíram do quarto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Um tempo depois, todos entraram no quarto de Kagome.

Mãe de Kagome: Bom filha, você ouviu o médico, precisa descansar. Parece que não vamos viajar hoje.

Kagome: Não mãe. Eu não quero estragar a viagem, vão vocês. Eu vou ficar bem aqui.

Mãe de Kagome: De jeito nenhum. Você não vai ficar sozinha aqui, imagina se você passa mal. Lembre-se que os empregados foram dispensados.

Kagome: Mas...

Inuyasha: Eu fico com ela.

Todos olharam surpresos para ele.

Inuyasha: Quer dizer, eu tenho mesmo que fazer uns trabalhos da escola que estão atrasados, então para mim é melhor ficar aqui mesmo. Daí eu fico de olho na Kagome e vocês podem ir.

Mãe de Kagome: Tem certeza?

Inuyasha: Tenho sim.

Mãe de Kagome, com todos saindo do quarto: Então você tem que saber alguns telefones... – e foi falando uma lista de telefones, o que não seria necessário, já que iria entregar uma lista com todos eles por escrito, mas mesmo assim... Bom, coisa de mãe. (pelo menos da mãe da Kagome)

Kagome pensando, no quarto: "Nossa como o Inuyasha foi legal. Eu duvido que ele tenha deveres atrasados, porque ele pode ser um chato às vezes e tudo o mais, mas já percebi que com a escola ele não brinca, ele é bem certinho nesse aspecto. Poxa, acho que fiquei devendo uma para ele. Tenho que agradecer depois, apesar que acho difícil ele admitir o que fez."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango, Mirok e a mãe de Kagome foram embora, Inuyasha fechou a porta da casa (não, da árvore) e foi para as escadas, enquanto subia, pensava.

Inuyasha pensando: "Porque foi que eu disse aquilo? É verdade que eu queria adiantar algumas tarefas e estudar algumas matérias, mas nada atrasado ou urgente. Eu acho que só fiz isso porque não queria que a viagem deles fosse estragada. E também não queria que a Kagome se sentisse culpada... Mas O QUE é que eu estou pensando? Melhor eu parar com isso."

Inuyasha estava em frente a porta do quarto de Kagome, bateu.

000000000000000

TOC TOC TOC

Kagome ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto.

Kagome, já sabendo que era Inuyasha, já que só estavam os dois na casa: Pode entrar.

Inuyasha, entrado, mas ficando perto da porta: Kagome, só passei aqui para avisar que eu vou estar no meu quarto. Qualquer coisa me chame. E vê se descansa. – se virou para sair.

Kagome: Obrigado Inuyasha, pelo que você fez.

Inuyasha, virado para a porta, sem virar nem a cabeça para Kagome: Não há nada que eu tenha feito para você que mereça ser agradecido. Com licença. – e saiu do quarto.

Kagome se virou na cama para dormir e antes de cair no sono, pensou.

Pensamento da Kagome: "Eu sabia que ele não ia admitir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha cuidou muito bem de Kagome, deu seu remédio na hora certa, fez o almoço e levou para ela no seu quarto. De tarde perguntou se ela queria comer algo, mas ela disse que não e a noite ele fez o jantar, mas ela não comeu muito.

Agora já era tarde da noite, umas 23 horas, Inuyasha estava pronto para ir se deitar, só iria ver se Kagome estava precisando de algo antes. Ao chegar ao quarto dela bateu na porta, mas ela não respondeu, então ele entrou, mas, para a surpresa dele, ela não estava na cama, não estava também no banheiro, já que a porta dele estava aberta, olhou a mini-biblioteca, mas nada dela ali também. Inuyasha saiu a procura de Kagome.

Inuyasha pensando: "Onde foi que essa menina se meteu?"

Até que ele chegou a cozinha e lá estava ela. Kagome estava em pé em frente à mesa preparando um lanche.

Inuyasha: O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Kagome se assustou um pouco, pois estava distraída.

Kagome: Eu... eu fiquei com fome, não quis incomodar, então vim fazer um lanche eu mesma.

Inuyasha, se aproximando da mesa: Você é louca ou o quê? Você devia ter me avisado. Já pensou se você passa mal? Quem ia te ajudar?

Kagome: Calma Inuyasha. Você é muito exagerado, sabia? Eu só estou com um pouquinho de febre, um pouco cansada e um pouquinho toooonta. – nessa hora ela cambaleou um pouco.

Kagome colocou a mão na cabeça, Inuyasha ficou um pouco preocupado. De repente Kagome estava caindo para trás, Inuyasha correu e amparou o corpo da menina.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Kagome.

A menina abriu os olhos.

Inuyasha: Você está bem?

Kagome: Estou, só foi uma tontura. – e se desencostou de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Sei. Vai senta aí.

Kagome: O que?

Inuyasha: Senta aí. – e indicou uma cadeira. – Eu termino de fazer seu lanche. – percebendo que ela ia discutir. – Sem discussões, senta logo.

Kagome sem escolhas sentou. Enquanto ele terminava de fazer o lanche, Kagome o observava e pensava.

Kagome pensando: "Até que o Inuyasha é bonzinho às vezes. E ele é muito cuidadoso e atencioso."

Inuyasha: Pronto, pode comer. – e lhe estendeu o prato com o lanche.

Enquanto Kagome comia o lanche, Inuyasha ficou sentado ao lado da menina. De repente ele estendeu a mão e a colocou na testa de Kagome, a menina se assustou um pouquinho com o ato.

Inuyasha: Parece que a febre não está tão ruim.

Quando Kagome terminou o lanche já ia se levantando para ir para seu quarto.

Inuyasha: Nem pense nisso. Pode ficar sentadinha aí, enquanto eu lavo a louça. Não vou deixar você subir as escadas sozinha. E se você tiver uma "_tontura"_?

Kagome, sentando-se novamente: Tá bom então. Fazer o quê.

Enquanto Inuyasha lavava a louça Kagome deitou sua cabeça na mesa sobre seus braços. Inuyasha terminou de lavar a louça.

Inuyasha: Kagome. Vamos.

Kagome se levantou e os dois se dirigiram às escadas.

Kagome: Sabe, Inuyasha, às vezes você é um verdadeiro chato. Você bem que podia ter me deixado subir antes. Não, ao invés disso você...

Kagome parou de falar porque sentiu uma tontura, Inuyasha viu que ela havia parado de falar de repente, estranhando o fato, olhou para a menina, a tempo de ver ela fechando os olhos. Ele correu e segurou o corpo de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Tem certeza que você gostaria de ter subido antes?

Kagome: Tá, eu admito, você tinha razão. Satisfeito?

Inuyasha: Credo, como você fica rabugenta quando está doente. – Kagome virou o rosto, aborrecida. – Agora eu tenho que ver o que eu vou fazer com você. Até agora eu tenho conseguido amparar suas "_tonturas"_, mas subindo as escadas vai ser mais complicado. (eles estavam agora em frente às escadas) Já sei.

Inuyasha deixou um braço em volta das costas de Kagome e se abaixou segurando as pernas dela com o outro braço.

Kagome: O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Inuyasha: Isso. – e a levantou. Kagome passou os braços instintivamente em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha, para não cair.

Kagome: Me coloca no chão.

Inuyasha: Não. Porque assim não tem perigo de você cair, só se você ficar se mexendo.

Kagome virou o rosto.

Inuyasha: Bom, quem cala consente, então acho que você concordou comigo. – e começou a subir as escadas.

Inuyasha olhava diretamente para frente, se concentrando nos degraus. À medida que Inuyasha ia subindo Kagome começou a ficar sonolenta então, se rendendo ao sono, virou o rosto e se acomodou ao peito de Inuyasha. Ele percebeu a movimentação da menina, então olhou para sua direção e viu que ela dormia, então procurou subir as escadas mais devagar e cuidadosamente para não acordá-la.

Chegando ao quarto, a colocou delicadamente na cama, cobriu-a e colocou a mão em sua testa, para ver se a febre não havia subido, vendo que a mesma estava quase sumindo, se virou para ir para seu quarto. Mas algo segurou seu braço, ele se virou.

Inuyasha: Te acordei? Desculpe.

Kagome, soltando seu braço: Tudo bem.

Inuyasha começou a se virar novamente para sair do quarto.

Kagome: Espera.

Inuyasha parou.

Inuyasha: O que foi?

Kagome, um pouco vermelha, olhando e mexendo nas cobertas: É que eu não quero ficar sozinha e também estou com medo de passar mal durante a noite. – agora olhando para Inuyasha – Será que você não podia ficar aqui? Por favor.

Inuyasha: Tá, tudo bem. Eu só vou arrumar as coisas então. – e saiu do quarto.

Ele improvisou uma cama no chão, do lado da de Kagome. E os dois foram dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome acordou sobressaltada, sentando-se na cama, havia tido um pesadelo, não conseguia se lembre de como fora, mas a havia deixado muito assustada. Não conseguindo se controlar, começou a chorar, abraçando as pernas, que estavam dobradas.

Mesmo o choro sendo baixo, Inuyasha acordou com ele.

Inuyasha, preocupado: Kagome, o que aconteceu?

Kagome se virou, tentando secar as lágrimas, o que não funcionava, já que não conseguia parar de chorar.

Kagome: Nada, eu só tive um pesadelo.

Inuyasha: O que você sonhou?

Kagome: Não sei, só acordei muito assustada e não consigo para de chorar.

Inuyasha: Vem cá. – e indicou um espaço que ele havia aberto para ela em sua cama.

Kagome aceitou o convite, deitando-se na cama de Inuyasha e se aconchegando nele. Inuyasha a abraçou com um braço e alisando seus cabelos com a outra mão.

Inuyasha, com uma voz terna: Calma, agora está tudo bem.

Kagome chorou por algum tempo, molhando a camiseta de Inuyasha e ele deixou que ela fizesse isso, até que ela caiu no sono. Inuyasha ficou ainda mais um tempo acordado, velando o sono da menina, até que não agüentou e caiu no sono também.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome acordou muito cedo, como era seu costume e se assustou ao se ver nos braços de Inuyasha, mas aí as cenas da noite passada vieram a sua mente.

Kagome pensando: "Ele foi tão bonzinho comigo."

Como não tinha disposição para correr, não queria acordar Inuyasha e estava tão quentinho ali, envolta pelos braços de Inuyasha (apesar de ela não admitir esse último fato), ela decidiu, mesmo um pouco envergonhada, permanecer ali e voltar a dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

O resto do fim de semana ocorreu normalmente. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam um pouco constrangidos pelo ocorrido durante a noite, mas também estavam felizes com ele, era um sentimento estranho, que ambos não conseguiam entender. Kagome já estava melhor, não estava mais com febre ou tendo "tonturas". No começo da noite de domingo Mirok, Sango e a mãe de Kagome chegaram da ilha. E assim esse fim de semana terminou.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: A festa de Ayame.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Bá:** Postando e seja bem vinda. O endereço de onde eu posto no orkut está no meu perfil daqui.

**Hikari-chan:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Quanto a Ayame arrumar um namorado, tudo há seu tempo.

**Carol-chan:** Que bom que você me desculpou. E ai está o capítulo novo. Espero que tenha gostado.

Bom, no próximo fim de semana continuo.

Quem estiver lendo deixe review, tá gente.

Até.


	17. Capítulo 17: A festa de Ayame

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?. Desculpem pela demora, mas sabem como é né, a escola é uma loucura, às vezes não dá tempo nem de respirar. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: A festa de Ayame.**

Segunda-feira, todos foram para a escola, Inuyasha e Kagome ainda estavam um pouco constrangidos pelo ocorrido no final de semana, então eles estavam se evitando um pouco, o que não passou despercebido por seus amigos. O dia transcorreu normal, depois das aulas eles foram para a quadra velha, naquele dia eles receberiam uma nova tarefa. Chegando lá eles encontraram o professor Myuga.

Myuga: Bom, hoje começarão uma nova tarefa. Vão pintar a quadra. – e indicou várias latas de tinta e pinceis, rolos, esse tipo de coisa. – Essa vai ser uma pintura preparatória, uma primeira demão, a tinta é branca, só para preparar o lugar para depois. Como temos youkais e um hanyou (é assim que escreve?) compramos uma tinta especial que não tem cheiro. Podem começar, quando terminarem eu falarei qual será a próxima tarefa. Com licença. – e foi embora.

Então eles começaram a pintar, os meninos e as meninas ficaram afastados, em lados opostos da quadra. Naquela semana eles trabalhariam só dois dias, segunda e terça, por causa dos preparativos da festa da Ayame.

Enquanto pintavam as meninas resolveram abordar Kagome.

Sango, num tom um pouco falso, porque Ayame já sabia do que se tratava: Então Ayame, sabe no fim de semana a Kagome ficou doente, então ela e o Inuyasha ficaram sozinhos em casa.

Ayame, no mesmo tom falso: Nossa, verdade?

Sango: Sim. E sabe desde então os dois têm agido meio estranho.

Ayame: Sério? Ei Kagome, O que foi que aconteceu?

Então as duas se viraram para Kagome, cada uma estava de um lado dela.

Kagome, sem desviar os olhos da pintura, mas ficando levemente vermelha: Nada. Não aconteceu absolutamente nada.

Sango: Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito.

Kagome, ignorando a resposta da amiga: Mudando de assunto, Ayame como vão os preparativos?

Ayame: Está indo tudo as mil maravilhas. Mas e aí, como você acha que nós estamos indo nos ensaios?

Kagome: Excelentes, mas é melhor nós treinarmos na sua casa, no salão, amanhã, quarta e quinta, porque nós temos que ver os últimos ajustes.

Ayame: Certo.

Sango: E nós não podemos esquecer de quinta-feira ir ao ateliê do Jakotsu, buscar as roupas.

Assim continuaram conversando, decidindo pequenos detalhes, todo essa conversa foi feita em tom baixo, para que os meninos não escutassem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nos dias seguintes tudo seguiu conforme o combinado.

Sexta-feira, de noite, Sango e Kagome estavam conversando na sala privativa das meninas.

Sango: Então amanhã é o grande dia.

Kagome: É sim. Não se esqueça, hein, nós temos que chegar cedo, afinal nós somos as melhores amigas da anfitriã.

Sango: Sei. Eu só espero que amanhã tudo dê certo.

Kagome: Vai dar, você vai ver.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O sábado chegou, trazendo muita agitação e expectativa. Kagome e Sango não paravam um minuto, indo de um lado para outro, até ensaiaram um pouco os passos da apresentação sozinhas. A festa seria umas 19 horas, então as duas pararam às 16:30 e foram se arrumar. Depois de tomar banho, as duas se encontraram no quarto de Kagome, para ajudar uma a outra a se arrumar.

19 horas, os meninos já esperavam as duas na sala.

Inuyasha: Por que as duas têm que ser tão demoradas? Elas que pediram pra gente sair cedo, mas ainda não estão prontas.

Mirok: Calma, Inuyasha. Geralmente essa demora vale a pena.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Depois de um tempo as duas apareceram nas escadas.

Inuyasha, se inclinando e cochichando: Bem que você falou.

Kagome usava as roupas do desfile (para quem não lembra: um vestido lilás frente única, justo na parte de cima e com uma saia estilo três-marias que batia palmo acima do joelho, um pano branco cheio de brilho amarrado na cintura como se fosse um cinto e uma sandália branca de salto fino. Também usava uma tiara, parecida com uma coroa, uma linda máscara que só cobria a parte dos olhos e uma maquiagem glamurosa.), que representava uma fantasia de princesa e Sango estava vestida de exterminadora de youkais.

Mirok estava vestido de monge e Inuyasha estava vestindo uma calça marrom e uma camisa branca, por cima usava uma capa vermelha, tinha um cinto com uma espada presa nele e uma coroa, fazendo uma fantasia de príncipe. (N/A: Todos os personagens, com exceção da Kagome e do Inuyasha, estavam vestidos igual no anime/manga.)

Sango: Nossa, Kagome você e o Inuyasha combinaram as fantasias para fazerem par? – já sabendo a resposta.

Kagome, respondendo: Não, Sango. – chegando mais perto da amiga e cochichando. – E você sabe muito bem disso. – voltando ao tom normal. – Foi apenas uma coincidência.

Assim eles foram para festa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chegando na festa.

Depois de deixar os presentes na mesa de presentes, eles encontraram a Ayame.

Kagome e Sango, abraçando Ayame: Feliz aniversário.

Ayame: Obrigado.

Mirok e Inuyasha (sem abraçar a Ayame, tá gente): Feliz aniversário, Ayame.

Ayame: Obrigado, meninos.

Kagome, Sango e Ayame se afastaram dos meninos, com a desculpa de que iam pegar alguma coisa para beber.

Kagome: E aí, tudo certo com os preparativos?

Ayame: Sim, está tudo certo. O DJ e os garçons já estão devidamente avisados.

Sango: E as roupas?

Ayame: No meu quarto, só nos esperando.

Kagome: Só não esqueçam de tirar as máscaras, na hora dos agradecimentos, não queremos que ninguém roube os nossos créditos. – e apontou com a cabeça, discretamente, a Kikyo.

Ayame: Claro, nós não queremos que uma coisa dessas aconteça.

Sango: Certo, certo, certo, nós já sabemos tudo o que temos que fazer e todos os preparativos estão prontos. Então vamos deixar de nos preocupar e curtir. Afinal isso aqui é uma festa e só se faz quinze anos uma vez na vida.

Então as meninas se jogaram na pista de dança e os meninos só ficaram lá olhando e quase babando. Quando elas saíram para ir falar com os meninos, Kouga chegou.

Kouga: Nossa Kagome como você está bonita.

Kagome: Obrigado, Kouga.

Kouga: Ah, e Ayame feliz aniversário.

Ayame, levemente vermelha: Obrigado.

Kagome percebeu o leve enrubescimento da amiga, mas não disse nada.

Kouga: Kagome, você quer dançar comigo?

Kagome: Claro.

E os dois foram para a pista de dança. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha ficou se remoendo de raiva.

Inuyasha, pensando: "Como esse lobinho fedido ousa chamar a MINHA Kagome para dançar? Peraí o que é que eu estou pensando?"

Assim um bom tempo da festa passou. Em um momento as meninas sumiram da festa.

Kouga: Ué, onde é que a Kagome, a Sango e a Ayame se meteram?

Mirok: É mesmo elas sumiram.

Inuyasha: Não se preocupem, elas são bem grandinhas, sabem se cuidar sozinhas.

Inuyasha, seus pensamentos desmentindo suas palavras: "Onde foi que elas se meteram?"

Mirok: Eu e o Kouga vamos procurá-las e você fica aí Inuyasha, caso elas voltem.

E eles foram, cada um para uma direção.

De repente a música parou e uma movimentação começou. Os garçons fizeram três corredores segurando fitas, eles levavam ao palco central, que era circular e tinha três entradas, que eram demarcadas por escadas, cada corredor levava a uma escada, e a luz diminuiu, ficando quase inexistente. Eram ouvidas várias pessoas perguntando: "O que é que está acontecendo?"

Então três refletores foram acessos, eles focalizaram três figuras, cada uma no começo de um corredor, eram três garotas (só pra gente, se vocês não tiverem adivinhado, elas são a Kagome, a Sango e a Ayame). As roupas delas eram mais ou menos assim, com algumas variações de uma para outra, elas usavam roupas de anjos, primeiro havia uma blusa lisa estilo regata bem colada ao corpo, em cima da blusa havia uma espécie de corpete, ele tinha algumas rendas, um pouco de brilho e suas mangas eram um pouca fofas e caídas, usavam um shortinho bem curto que quase não era visto, só par dar liberdade de movimento, por cima tinha uma saia rodada cheia de rendas, combinando com o corpete, que batia um pouco mais de um palmo acima do joelho, usavam meias compridas que iam até bem perto da saia, presas com cinta-liga (eu acho que é assim que chama) ao shortinho, para não ficar caindo, sapatos de salto alto fino, tinham asas não muito grandes nas costas, usavam máscaras que cobriam somente os olhos e os cabelos estavam soltos. As roupas tinham três combinações de cores diferentes, a da Sango era rosa e lilás, a da Ayame azul escuro e azul claro e a da Kagome, que chamava mais atenção, branca e preta.

Então a música começou, primeiro não tinha letra só a melodia, as meninas foram andando graciosamente no ritmo da música, subiram as escadas e andaram até o centro do palco ficando de frente uma para a outro em um circulo, quando formaram o circulo, os garçons soltaram as fitas, assim desfazendo os corredores, que foram logo preenchidos pelos adolescentes, que queriam uma visão melhor. Então houve um tom mais alto na música, nessa hora em sincronia entre si e entre a música, elas viraram, então a cantora começou a cantar, elas se aproximaram da borda do palco no ritmo da música e começaram a dançar, a coreografia tinha a ver um pouco com o significado da letra da música e elas dançavam magnificamente, combinando sensualidade e inocência, em um equilíbrio perfeito, em nem um momento sendo vulgares, a música era essa: (N/A: Tradução em itálico)

(Kelly Clarkson - Walk Away)

(N/A: Disclaimer: esta música não me pertence.)

You've got your mother and your brother

Every other undercover

Tellin' you what to say (say)

You think I'm stupid

But the truth is

That it's cupid, baby

Lovin' you has made me this way

(Você tem sua mãe e seu irmão,

_e todo mundo lhe dizendo o que fazer_

_Secretamente te dizendo o que dizer_

_Você pensa que sou estúpida_

_Mas a verdade é que é o Cupido_

_Baby, amar você me deixou assim)_

So before you point your finger

Get your hands off of my trigger

Oh yeah

You need to know this situation's getting old

And now the more you talk

The less I can take, oh

_(Então, antes de apontar seu dedo_

_Tire suas mãos do meu gatilho_

_Você precisa saber que essa situação está ficando_

_velha_

_E agora, quanto mais você fala, menos eu consigo_

_Agüentar)_

I'm looking for attention

Now another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

_(Estou procurando por atenção_

_Não outra pergunta_

_Você deve ir ou ficar_

_Bem, se você não tem a resposta,_

_então por que ainda está aqui?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora)_

I waited here for you

Like a kid waiting after school

So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?

I gave you everything

And never asked for anything

And look at me

I'm all alone (alone)

So, before you start defendin'

Baby, stop all your pretendin'

_(Eu te esperei aqui como uma criança espera depois da_

_escola_

_Então me diga por que você nunca apareceu_

_Eu te dei tudo e nunca te pedi nada em troca_

_E olhe pra mim, totalmente sozinha_

_Então antes de você começar a se defender, baby_

_Pare de fingir)_

I know you know I know

So what's the point in being slow

Let's get the show on the road today

Hey

_(Eu sei, você sabe que eu sei_

_Então qual o objetivo em ser assim_

_Vamos colocar esse show na estrada hoje_

_Hey)_

I'm looking for attention

Now another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

_(Estou procurando por atenção_

_Não outra pergunta_

_Você deve ir ou ficar_

_Bem, se você não tem a resposta,_

_então por que ainda está aqui?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora)_

I wanna love

I want a fire

To feel the burn

My desires

I wanna man by my side

Not a boy who runs and hides

Are you gonna fight for me?

Die for me?

Live and breathe for me?

Do you care for me?

'Cause if you don't then just leave

_(Eu quero um amor_

_Eu quero o fogo_

_Sentir queimar_

_Meus desejos_

_Eu quero um homem ao meu lado_

_Não um garoto que foge e se esconde_

_Você vai lutar por mim,_

_morrer por mim, viver e respirar por mim?_

_Você se importa comigo?_

_Porque se não, simplesmente vá embora)_

I'm looking for attention

Now another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

_9Estou procurando por atenção_

_Não outra pergunta_

_Você deve ir ou ficar_

_Bem, se você não tem a resposta,_

_então por que ainda está aqui?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora) _

If you don't have the answer

Walk away

Just walk (walk) away

(Just walk away)

Then just leave

Yeah yeah

Walk away

Walk away

Walk away

_(Se você não tem a resposta_

_Cai fora_

_Só cai fora_

_(Só cai fora)_

_Então vá embora_

_Yeah yeah_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora_

_Cai fora )_

Durante a dança Inuyasha não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da menina de preto e branco.

Inuyasha pensando: "Quem será aquela menina?"

Quando a música acabou, encerrando a apresentação, todos aplaudiram com muito fervor. Depois que os aplausos acabaram as meninas foram para os centro do palco.

DJ: Agora nossas lindas dançarinas vão revelar quem são, retirando suas máscaras.

Assim as meninas fizeram, deixando todos surpresos com a revelação.

Depois disso a iluminação voltou ao normal e a música voltou a tocar normalmente. Quando as meninas desceram do palco, os outros vieram parabenizá-las pela apresentação, Sango logo escapou, porque Mirok veio resgatá-la, depois de um tempo Kagome, aproveitando a bagunça, também escapou, deixando Ayame lá, sozinha, mas ela parecia estar gostando da atenção. Kagome foi lá para fora, na varanda, que tinha uma bela vista, de lá dava para ver um lindo céu estrelado, com uma grande lua cheia e a alguma distância um lindo mar abaixo. Depois de um tempo Inuyasha também foi para a varanda dando de cara com Kagome.

Inuyasha: Ah, oi.

Kagome, olhando para Inuyasha, um pouco sobressaltada: Oi.

Inuyasha, depois de um tempo: Desculpa. Se você quiser ficar sozinha, eu saio da...

Kagome, sem olhar para Inuyasha: Não, tudo bem, não precisa sair daqui.

Inuyasha, olhando para a paisagem: Vocês dançaram muito bem.

Kagome, um pouco encabulada com o elogio: Obrigado.

Inuyasha, olhando para Kagome: Então era isso que vocês três estavam fazendo quando sumiam?

Kagome, ainda olhando para frente: Sim. Você percebeu?

Inuyasha: Sim.

Então ficaram em silêncio, Kagome olhando a paisagem e Inuyasha olhando de canto de olho para Kagome. Depois de um tempo, Kagome passou as mãos em seus braços, tentando se aquecer, pois sentia um pouco de frio. Inuyasha percebeu, então tirou sua capa e colocou ao redor de Kagome. Ela se assustou um pouco, com o ato repentino e olhou para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, respondendo ao olhar de Kagome: Vai acabar ficando doente vestida desse jeito. – depois ficou um pouco vermelho, por demonstrar preocupação.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho e segurou a capa ao seu redor, que até então era segurada por Inuyasha. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Kagome se aproximou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, este por sua vez, ficou um pouco tenso, sem saber o que fazer, então passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Kagome, apoiando de leve sua mão ali e ficou a observar a feição da menina, que olhava a paisagem.

Kagome resolveu olhar o rosto de Inuyasha, então virou seu rosto vagarosamente em direção a ele, mas como ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa seus rostos ficaram perigosamente próximos, então Kagome aproximou seu rosto, vagarosamente, do de Inuyasha, fazendo os lábios se encontrarem, os dois fecharam seus olhos, aproveitando o momento, quando o beijo começou a se aprofundar, Kagome se movimentou ficando com o corpo de frente ao do Inuyasha e colocou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, acariciando seus cabelos, quando o fez a capa escorregou, ficando presa somente pela mão de Inuyasha, que ainda estava em sua cintura, então ele afastou sua mão da cintura de Kagome, fazendo assim com que a capa caísse de vez no chão. Então Inuyasha envolveu Kagome, a abraçando pela cintura e a puxando para mais perto. Fazendo que Kagome não precisasse mais da capa para se aquecer, pois Inuyasha agora havia tomado esse serviço para si.

E esses foram os principais acontecimentos da tão esperada festa da Ayame.

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: O Jogo.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Hikari-chan**: Que bom que você gostou e que te fez esquecer dos problemas. Sobre a prova de redação, não se preocupe, às vezes acontece, eu mesma não fui muito bem na minha prova de redação, tirei 6,5 T.T Bom aí está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**JuuMasen**: Que bom que você gostou. Bom, sinceramente até é bom você só poder acompanhar por aqui, porque lá no orkut está junto com a minha produção aqui, então vive empacado. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo.

**Danda jabur**: Seja bem vinda. Pois é, a Kagome tem muitos talentos, acho que me empolguei um pouquinho. Bom e aí está mais de De Repente é Amor?, espero que tenha gostado.

**Carol-chan**: Que bom que você gostou do Inu no capítulo anterior. E ai está o capítulo novo.

Bom gente, no próximo fim de semana.

Quem estiver lendo deixe review, tá gente.

Até.


	18. Capítulo 28: O Jogo

**Disclaier:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem (só o enredo da fic e os personagens que eu criei), esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. E a música que aparece neste capítulo também não me pertence.

Oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo de De Repente é Amor?. Desculpem pela demora, mas sabem como é né, a escola é uma loucura, às vezes não dá tempo nem de respirar. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: O Jogo.**

(Música: "O Jogo" de Marjorie Estiano)

-*-

"Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo encontrar

Qual a lógica do amor

Muito mais do que um sonho a realizar

É quase um jogo, agora eu sei"

-*-

Inuyasha não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera na festa. Todos haviam acabado de chegar da festa de Ayame e estavam em seus respectivos quartos.

Inuyasha pensando: "Eu e a Kagome ficamos. (não bocó, vocês jogaram uma partida de futebol. Dãã) Foi tão bom, eu nunca fiquei com uma menina que beijasse tão bem. E que sentimento é esse que eu estou sentindo? Será que eu... - Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça – Ai, Inuyasha, deixe esses pensamentos de lado, esqueça. É melhor me concentrar na aposta. Já se passou um mês, então me resta um mês para começar a namorar a Kagome. Tudo bem, tenho certeza que vou conseguir, já tenho lá meus planos. Agora é melhor eu ir dormir."

-*-

"Faz um pacto comigo

Ninguém entra, ninguém sai

Meu amor, eu não desisto

Se eu ainda tenho chance de vencer"

-*-

Segunda-feira, Kagome estava meio aérea desde a manhã posterior à festa de Ayame, então na hora do intervalo suas amigas "seqüestraram-na" e levaram-na para debaixo de uma árvore.

Kagome: Nossa meninas, para que tanta correria, vão tirar o pai da forca?

Ayame: Não, a gente só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Kagome: E o que seria?

Sango: O que aconteceu com você na festa na festa da Ayame?

Kagome: Você sabe Sango, você estava lá, a gente fez a apresentação de dança e se divertiu.

Ayame: Não se faça de desentendida.

Sango: É isso mesmo. A gente sabe que aconteceu mais alguma coisa, você está muito estranha.

Kagome desviou o olhar, olhando para o lado e para baixo.

Ayame e Sango, juntas: Não esconda nada da gente. Conte tudo.

Kagome, suspirou: Está bem, eu vou falar. - ficando vermelha – É que eu e o Inuyasha... Nós... Ficamos. - disse de uma vez.

Sango: O que? Ele te pegou de surpresa outra vez?

Kagome: Não. Dessa vez fui... fui eu que... tomei a iniciativa.

Ayame: Então quer dizer... Que foi você que beijou ele!

Kagome ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Sango: Ih, eu acho que tem alguém aqui que está se apaixonando.

Ayame, dando uma risadinha: Concordo com você.

Kagome: Ah, meninas parem com isso! Vamos para sala que o sinal já vai tocar. - e se levantou.

Então as meninas, rindo entre si, seguiram-na.

-*-

As aulas terminaram, mas nossos 6, já conhecidos, amigos ficaram, pois iriam trabalhar na quadra velha. Eles já haviam terminado de limpar tudo, agora estavam sentados na arquibancada da quadra, esperando que Myuga lhes desse outra tarefa.

Myuga: Bom, agora que temos espaço e está tudo limpo, vamos começar o trabalho de verdade. Em primeiro lugar é necessário que vocês decidam um tema para o baile, pode ser um algo inspirado em um filme ou livro, a decoração girará em torno desse tema. Quando decidirem qual será o tema, pensem em como será a decoração e no material que será necessário, então façam uma lista e me entreguem e logo providenciarei os materiais necessários. Agora vou para a sala dos professores. Com licença.

Logo que Myuga saiu, os amigos começaram a discutir sobre que tema escolher, só Kagome não participava das discussões, pois estava imersa em pensamentos.

Sango: Que tal a maçã envenenada da Branca de Neve?

Mirok: Você não acha esse tema um pouco mórbido? Quer dizer é uma maçã envenenada.

Sango: Tem razão, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

Ayame: E o sapatinho de cristal da Cinderela?

Kouga: E a gente ia fazer o quê? Colocar um sapato de cristal gigante no centro do salão?

Kagome, saindo de seu transe e tento uma idéia com a sugestão de Ayame: E o lago encantado de cristal do lago dos cisnes? Nós poderíamos fazer uma plataforma no formato de um lago e usar de material algo que parecesse cristal, como acrílico, que não quebra com tanta facilidade, isso seria o salão de dança. As paredes poderiam ser pintadas de branco e enfeitaríamos para simular o local que cerca o lago, que é o de uma floresta. - então Kagome parou, percebendo que falara por impulso sem parar ao menos uma vez, olhou em volta e viu que todos os outros cinco a olhavam – Foi mal gente, acho que empolguei um pouco. Não liguem para o que eu falei tá. Viajei completamente.

Sango: Não. Quer saber, eu gostei da idéia.

Mirok: Eu também.

Ayame: Eu também.

Inuyasha e Kouga, juntos: Eu também. - se olharam de cara feia.

Sango: Bom então eu acho que temos o tema decidido. Kagome nos diga mais sobre esse tal lago e sobre suas idéias para a decoração.

Então Kagome abandonou de vez seus pensamentos e se concentrou em contar suas idéias, tomando o cuidado de não cruzar seu olhar com o de uma certa pessoa.

-*-

"Rolam os dados

Quem pode prever?

Mexem as cartas do amor

Pode ser blefe, mas eu quero ver

Você pagando pra ver"

-*-

Sango: Então agora é só o tempo de o professor Myuga arrumar a tinta branca e nós começamos a pintar.

As duas estavam na sala privativa das meninas, haviam terminado a reunião sobre o baile, decidido alguns detalhes e entregado a lista de materiais, junto com o planejamento para Myuga. Agora estavam em casa descansando.

Kagome: É, parece que no final das contas nós vamos ter que nos sujar de tinta.- fazendo uma careta de brincadeira.

Sango, rindo um pouco da careta de Kagome: É o que parece. - ficando séria – Escuta Kagome, sobre hoje mais cedo... Eu não estava brincando quando disse que tinha alguém que estava apaixonada. - e olhou para Kagome.

Kagome, suspirando: Eu sei, Sango, eu sei que você não estava brincando.

Sango: Mas então, eu estava certa?

Kagome, se deitando no sofá: Nem eu sei Sango, talvez sim. Eu estou tão confusa.

Sango: Entendo. Mas acho que você não estava assim tão confusa quando beijou o Inuyasha.

Kagome, jogando uma almofada em Sango: Pois é.

Sango: Mas você sente algo por ele, não sente? Ou só o beijou por impulso?

Kagome: Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto pelo Inuyasha, mas que eu sinto algo especial por ele eu sinto. É algo estranho, é como se algo mexesse com meu coração, o fizesse bater em um ritmo diferente.

Sango, já sabendo o que ocorria com a amiga, mas achando melhor ela descobrir sozinha: Fique tranqüila Kagome, tenho certeza que logo você vai descobrir que sentimento é esse.

Kagome: Será Sango?

-*-

Já era quinta-feira, a semana estava chegando a seu fim, Kagome e Inuyasha ainda não haviam se falado depois da festa de Ayame e Kagome não sabia se ficava feliz, chateada ou irritada com isso. Agora ela estava em seu quarto lendo o livro Crepúsculo de Sethepanie Meyer (momento comercial, gente eu adoro esse livro é muito bom. Recomendo. Voltando a fic), quando foi interrompida das aventuras de Bella e Edward (os personagens principais do livro) com uma batida na porta.

TOC TOC TOC

Kagome, sentando-se na cama, pois ela estava deitada, e colocando o marcador de páginas no livro: Entre.

Então quem ela menos esperava começou a entrar cuidadosamente em seu quarto, tratava-se de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ah, oi. Escuta eu acho que a gente deveria ensaiar um pouco para a peça da escola, sabe como é falta mais ou menos dois meses para a apresentação e nós dois não ensaiamos juntos nenhuma vez.

Kagome abriu a boca para dizer algo.

Inuyasha, cortando-a: E sim, eu já li todo o roteiro. Então, vamos ensaiar?

Kagome, pegando seu roteiro que estava no criado-mudo e se levantando da cama: Vamos. - e assim eles foram.

-*-

Inuyasha e Kagome agora se encontravam no salão de dança, pois era um espaço amplo e estava vazio, além de garantir privacidade.

Kagome: Então por onde você que começar?

Inuyasha: Que tal ato 3, cena 4.

Kagome, abrindo o roteiro: Tudo bem. Então vamos começar.

(N/A: Gente só para avisar, a partir daqui se trata de uma representação deles, bom quase tudo)

Inuyasha, entrando no personagem: Agora você já sabe qual é o meu problema e qual sua solução. Então, você me beijaria? - se aproximando de Kagome.

Kagome, vermelha com a proximidade, se afastando: Eu... Não, sinto muito, mas não farei isso.

Inuyasha, fazendo cara de inocente: E por que não?

Kagome, agora decidida: Ora, porque você não é a minha alma gêmea, não posso desperdiçar meu primeiro beijo desse jeito.

Inuyasha, fazendo cara de que tentava entender: Não sou... sua alma gêmea? E o que é isso?

Kagome: Alma gêmea é a pessoa com quem você quer passar o resto da sua vida, sabe quer ficar sempre do lado dela, é pessoa que te completa. - vendo que ele não entendia – Digamos que é uma pessoa muito especial para você.

Inuyasha, com um rosto inocente: Ah tá, agora entendi. Será que um dia eu vou poder ser sua alma gêmea?

E a cena acabou.

Inuyasha, saindo do personagem: Nossa Kagome você representa muito bem, até ficou vermelha na hora que deveria.- Isto fez Kagome ficar vermelha feito um pimentão – Tudo bem que eu te elogiei, mas já pode parar agora.

Kagome, tentando controlar sua cor: E você até que não atua mal.

Inuyasha: Acho que devo considerar isso um elogio.- mudando um pouco o tom – Escuta Kagome, sabe, eu estava pensando... se.. você... não gostaria.... de...

Kagome, ficando impaciente: Inuyasha anda logo, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

Inuyasha, um pouco vermelho: É que eu.. estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir no cinema comigo neste sábado. - disse de uma vez só.

Kagome, um pouco surpresa com o convite, mas se controlando para não deixar transparecer: Está me chamando para um encontro Inuyasha Taisho?

Inuyasha, mais vermelho ainda: Acho que sim. Então, você aceita?

Kagome, fingindo que pensava um pouco: Está bem.

Inuyasha: Tá, então depois a gente combina o horário.

Kagome: OK, mas então a gente veio aqui para ensaiar ou o que?

Então eles continuaram a ensaiar.

-*-

"Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo encontrar

Qual a lógica do amor

Muito mais do que um sonho a realizar

É quase um jogo, agora eu sei"

-*-

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira. Na hora do intervalo.

Ayame: Então ele te chamou para ir ao cinema?

Sango: E o que é que você disse?

Kagome: Sim, ele me chamou para ir ao cinema. E eu disse... - fazendo suspense

Ayame e Sango, juntas: E você disse...

Kagome: Sim.

Então as amigas continuaram a conversar, falando sobre que tipo de filme assistir e que roupas Kagome deveria usar.

-*-

Enquanto isso, em outra parte do escola.

Inuyasha estava sozinho, imerso em pensamentos.

Inuyasha pensando: "Isso, eu consegui chamar a Kagome para sair, perfeito. Mas... Por que será que eu fiquei daquele jeito? Todo vermelho e mal conseguindo falar decentemente? Ah, tanto faz, o que importa agora é que o plano está se desenrolando com perfeição."

Então ele foi procurar o Mirok, para conversarem.

-*-

"Faz um pacto comigo

Ninguém entra, ninguém sai

Meu amor, eu não desisto

Se eu ainda tenho chance de vencer"

-*-

Já eram 19 horas de sábado. Inuyasha estava esperando Kagome para que fossem ao cinema, eles iriam assistir uma comédia romântica, o filme era "Vestida para Casar" (o retorno do momento comercial, gente esse filme é muito bom, eu já assisti ele duas vezes, morri de rir, mas não foi no cinema não, foi em DVD, faz um tempão que esse filme passou no cinema, mas como em uma história tudo pode acontecer, aqui ele ainda está em cartaz no cinema, OK. Voltando ao impaciente do Inuyasha).

Depois de um tempo, Kagome finalmente desceu, ela usava uma calça jeans skinny de lavagem escura, uma blusa de manga comprida e decote em v vermelha com alguns desenhos de fogos de artifício, uma jaqueta jeans que ia até a cintura, uma bota de veludo preta que ia até quatro dedos acima do tornozelo, brincos de argola de prata finos, algumas pulseiras e seu relógio. Levava uma bolsa média bege e os cabelos estavam soltos, não havia passado maquiagem, só um brilho labial discreto.

Inuyasha achou que ela estava muito bem, simples e bonita. Enquanto a Kagome não havia passado despercebido que ele também estava muito bem, ele usava uma camiseta azul marinho, uma calça jeans levemente desbotada em alguns lugares, um tênis branco e azul escuro e um casaco esportivo preto, que ressaltava seus cabelos prateados.

Kagome pensando: "Ele está um gato... Ah, o que é que eu estou pensando? Kagome se concentre volte ao mundo real."

Inuyasha: Bom, está pronta para sair? - Kagome assentiu – Então vamos.

-*-

"Rolam os dados

Quem pode prever?

Mexem as cartas do amor

Pode ser blefe, mas eu quero ver

Você pagando pra ver"

-*-

Depois do filme os dois foram caminhar um pouco em uma pracinha próxima, o motorista ainda demoraria um tempo para chegar.

Kagome: Adorei o filme, o final foi muito legal.

Inuyasha: Também gostei, mas achei ela muito tonta, nunca vi alguém fazer tanta burrada.

Kagome: Ai Inuyasha, como você é malvado. Ela fez umas trapalhadas, mas foi porque ela estava apaixonada.

Inuyasha: Feh, é por isso que eu prometi para mim mesmo que nunca vou me apaixonar.

Kagome: Por que você não quer encontrar o amor da sua vida?

Inuyasha: Não, porque eu não quero ficar dando uma de bobo apaixonado, sabe ficar fazendo trapalhadas e pagando mico por uma pessoa que pode até não merecer essa atenção toda.

Kagome parou de andar, fazendo Inuyasha parar também, ela se afastou alguns passos e ficou de frente para ele.

Kagome: Bom, mas se você não arriscar nunca vai achar a mulher da sua vida. - Inuyasha ficou olhando para cara de Kagome, meio atônito com os dizeres da moça. - Inuyasha... você é... UM COVARDE. - gritou, em tom de brincadeira, e saiu correndo, enquanto ria.

Inuyasha: Ah, Kagome Higurashi, agora você não me escapa, eu vou te pegar. - saiu correndo atrás dela.

-*-

"Eu vou tentar de novo

Eu vou jogar seu jogo assim

Só pra ter você

Eu vou tentar de tudo

Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então

Só pra ter você "

-*-

Uma semana se passou desde o encontro, na escola tudo ocorreu normalmente, Kagome e as amigas passaram quase a metade da semana falando sobre o encontro de Kagome, a quadra velha começou a ser pintada, o que levaria um certo tempo, afinal o lugar era enorme e tudo precisaria ser pintado, as paredes, o teto, as arquibancadas e o chão.

Já era sábado, Kagome estava indo para seu quarto, quando uma música vinda do quarto de Inuyasha lhe chamou a atenção, então ela se aproximou da porta, pensou em bater, mas decidiu por não fazê-lo, então abriu a porta vagarosamente, tomando muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, quando entrou no quarto teve uma surpresa, a música vinha de Inuyasha. Isto é, Inuyasha estava sentado em sua cama, tocando um violão e cantando uma linda música. Ele não percebera a presença de Kagome, tão concentrado se encontrava, então Kagome se encostou no portal, fechou os olhos e ficou apreciando a música.

Assim que Inuyasha terminou de tocar sentiu um cheiro diferente, constatou que era o cheiro de Kagome. Ergueu a cabeça e deu de cara com ela encostada no portal.

Inuyasha então decidiu fazer uma brincadeira, voltou sua atenção para o violão e reiniciou a tocar.

Inuyasha, cantando: 'Kagome, o que você está fazendo aqui no meu quarto?'

Kagome abriu seus olhos sobressaltada assim que ouviu seu nome e começou a rir quando terminou de ouvir a pergunta. Inuyasha terminou e reergueu a cabeça.

Inuyasha: Então não vai responder a minha pergunta?

Kagome: Nada, só estava indo para o meu quarto.

Inuyasha: E confundiu com o meu é?

Kagome: Muito engraçadinho, não, eu escutei uma música e vim conferir o que era.

Inuyasha: Então gostou?

Kagome: Gostei, não sabia que você tocava violão e cantava.

Inuyasha: É, comecei a tocar a uns três anos.

Kagome: E essa música, eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Inuyasha: E nem teria como. Eu é que escrevi e compus essa música.

Kagome: Nossa você está me surpreendendo, não sabia que você tinha tantos talentos. Então no futuro teremos um famoso cantor aqui?

Inuyasha: Não, eu só faço isso por diversão, para matar o tempo sabe.

Kagome: Ah, que pena. Então o mundo vai perder a chance de apreciar suas músicas.

Inuyasha: É, mas eu ainda posso cantar para você.

Kagome: Eu ficaria honrada. Agora é melhor eu ir para o meu quarto, afinal tenho muitas coisas para fazer. - e se virou para sair.

Inuyasha: Ei, Kagome. - ela se virou para ele – Escuta você gostaria de sair para jantar comigo no próximo sábado?

Kagome: Hããã... Sim, acho que sim.

Inuyasha: Ótimo, então esteja pronta sábado 18:30.

Kagome: Certo, até mais Inuyasha.

E Kagome foi para seu quarto.

-*-

"Eu vou tentar de novo

Eu vou jogar seu jogo até

Eu ganhar você

Eu vou tentar de tudo

Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então

Eu vou ganhar você"

-*-

Uma semana se passou, sábado chegou e com ele o tão esperado jantar, entre as amigas não se falou de outro assunto durante a semana, Ayame e Sango conversavam entre si sobre quais seriam as intenções de Inuyasha em convidar Kagome para um jantar, elas achavam que talvez ele quisesse a pedir em namoro, mas ao mesmo tempo poderia não ser nada, só um encontro comum.

Às 18:30 em ponto Kagome estava quase pronta para descer, usava um vestido de mangas ¾ lilás, este possuía um decote arrendondado e ia até pouco acima de seus joelhos, um bolero de lã azul escuro, bem leve e romântico, usava também sapatilhas brancas com saltos baixos e um lacinho na frente de cada uma e levava uma bolsa pequena de tecido jeans escuro. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um meio rabo, deixando a parte de baixo do cabelo solta, na maquiagem usava um pouco de blush, sombra azul claro e um gloss transparente para dar brilho.

Mas agora era a hora da verdade, achava que nunca estivera tão nervosa até aquele dia, quando fechou a porta do quarto e se dirigiu às escadas, sentia um friozinho na bariga que era bom e dava medo ao mesmo tempo. Então desceu e encontrou Inuyasha, ele se vestia formalmente, com uma camisa azul clara, calça jeans clássica, um sapatênis e uma jaqueta jeans.

Inuyasha, a vendo chegar: Então vamos?

Kagome, aceitando o braço que ele lhe oferecera: Claro.

No carro uma pergunta surgiu na mente de Kagome.

Kagome: Por que saímos tão cedo de casa?

Ambos estavam sentados no banco detrás do carro e Kagome estava levemente virada para ele, ali eles podiam conversar tranqüilamente, com privacidade, pois havia um vidro escuro que separava eles do motorista.

Inuyasha, tentando disfarçar um sorrisinho: Porque o lugar onde eu vou te levar fica um pouco longe.

Kagome: Ah tá.

E os dois ficaram quietos o resto da viagem.

Quando desceram do carro Kagome teve uma grande e maravilhosa surpresa, eles estavam frente a um restaurante que ficava à beira-mar. Como não havia viajado até a ilha naquele ano não havia visto o mar e pensou que teria que se conformar em não vê-lo até o ano seguinte.

Inuyasha: Vejo que gostou, me lembrei que você não havia ido à praia este ano e pensei que ficaria feliz em pelo menos vê-la.

Kagome, com um belo sorriso: Obrigado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, levemente vermelho: De nada. Então vamos jantar ou não?

Kagome: Vamos.

No restaurante comeram uma deliciosa comida, enquanto conversavam sobre diversos assuntos.

Depois do jantar os dois foram andar na praia.

Kagome: Inuyasha, por que você está sendo tão legal comigo?

Inuyasha: Como assim?

Kagome: Ah, é que você me chamou para sair duas vezes e faz tempo que nós dois não brigamos. Por que?

Inuyasha: Não sei... Acho que...Talvez eu esteja começando a gostar de você.

Kagome, um pouco vermelha: É mesmo? Bom, para mim até que você se tornou... suportável.

Inuyasha: Kagome Higurashi, agora você não me escapa. Vai receber um castigo.

Kagome: Ah é? - e tentou correr, mas desta vez foi inútil, pois Inuyasha já estava na sua frente, a segurando, tão rápido quanto um relâmpago.

Inuyasha, em voz baixa: É sim.

Então ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela e encostando seus lábios e assim eles ficaram, "namorando", até que a hora do motorista lhes pegar chegasse.

-*-

Sango notou que a amiga estava muito feliz durante a semana, mas Kagome não havia dito nada sobre isso.

Inuyasha queria falar a sós com Kagome, mas nunca a encontrava sozinha, então decidiu que falaria com ela na sala coletiva mesmo que os outros estivessem lá, pois não tinha escolha.

Quando chegou na sala coletiva todos estavam lá, para seu azar, mas ele não daria para trás.

Inuyasha: Oi, Kagome. Tem alguma coisa para fazer no sábado?

Kagome: Não, não tenho não Inuyasha. Por que?

Inuyasha: É que eu queria te convidar para ir ao parque de diversões nesse dia. Então você quer ir comigo?

Kagome: Claro.

Mirok: Que legal. Ir ao parque de diversões? Você quer ir Sango?

Sango: Quero sim Mirok.

Mirok: Legal. Então nós dois podemos ir com vocês?

Inuyasha: Tá bom né.

Mirok e Sango fingiram que não tinham notado o "ânimo" de Inuyasha ao responder positivamente, Kagome nem percebera nada.

-*-

"Não me interessa ter você como troféu no fim

Eu quero mais amar você"

-*-

No meio da tarde de sábado todos foram para o parque de diversões. Andaram em tudo que era brinquedo, montanha-russa, carrinho bate-bate, carrossel, chapéu mexicano, elevador e até na mansão mal-assombrada. Este foi o brinquedo que Inuyasha mais gostou, pois uma Kagome assustada havia segurado sua mão e se aconchegado a ele.

Depois de andar nesses brinquedos eles foram tomar um lanhe. O Sol já estava se pondo e logo eles iriam embora.

Inuyasha, quando todos já haviam acabado de comer: Então, o que vocês acham de irmos na roda-gigante para fecharmos o dia?

Mirok: Claro Inuyasha. Concordam meninas?

Sango e Kagome: Concordamos.

Na roda-gigante, Kagome e Inuyasha pegaram uma cabine e Mirok e Sango outra, pois naquela roda-gigante as pessoas iam aos pares. As cabines eram lindas, de várias cores diferentes, além de a roda-gigante ser enorme. Quando a cabine de Inuyasha e Kagome chegou no ponto mais alto a roda-gigante parou, lhes proporcionando uma linda visão do pôr-do-Sol.

Inuyasha: Kagome, sabe eu...

Kagome se virou olhando para ele: Sim Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Sabe eu realmente estou gostando de você.

Kagome ficou corada com a frase dele.

Inuyasha, tirando de seu bolso uma caixinha: Então eu gostaria de perguntar. Kagome Higurashi, você aceita namorar comigo? -abrindo a caixinha, mostrando que em seu interior havia uma linda aliança de prata.

Kagome: Inuyasha eu... eu...eu aceito!

Inuyasha percebeu que lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos de Kagome, algumas caindo por seu rosto.

Inuyasha, secando as lágrimas de Kagome com seus dedos: Eu sei que eu sou maravilhoso, mas não precisa chorar por me ter como namorado.

Kagome, dando uma risadinha: Engraçadinho.

Então Inuyasha colocou a aliança no dedo de Kagome, depois tirou outra aliança do bolso e colocou no próprio dedo.

Kagome se aconchegou a ele e Inuyasha a abraçou.

Inuyasha pensando: "Aquela aposta não importa mais, eu acho que eu realmente estou gostando da Kagome. Agora eu só quero... Só quero ficar com ela."

E assim os dois ficaram observando o pôr-do-Sol, sabendo que assim que descessem

da roda-gigante teriam muitas coisas a explicar para seus amigos.

-*-

"Eu vou tentar de novo

Eu vou jogar seu jogo assim

Só pra ter você

Eu vou tentar de tudo

Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então

Só pra ter você

Eu vou tentar de novo

Eu vou jogar seu jogo até

Eu ganhar você

Eu vou tentar de tudo

Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então

Eu vou ganhar você

Rolam os dados

Quem pode prever?

Mexem as cartas do amor

Pode ser blefe, mas eu quero ver

Você pagando pra ver"

-*-

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Problemas.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi:** Que bom que você gostou da fic e mandou uma review. Ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado.

**Hikari-chan:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, desculpa a demora pra postar, mas ai está. Sobre a quantidade de capítulos, acho que vão ser mais ou menos 23 capítulos ao todo. No momento estou escrevendo o capítulo 20, então talvez comece a postar mais lentamente, mas vou fazer o possível para não atrasar muito.

**Danda jabur:** Pois é sobre a intriga enter casais, bom... não tenho nada a comentar (informação confidencial), espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Carol-chan:** Pois é, a Kagome estava bem diferente. E ai está o capítulo novo, desculpe a demora.

Bom gente, quando der continuo.

Quem estiver lendo deixe review, tá gente.

Até.


End file.
